Seeking Redemption: A Yugioh Fanfic
by LadyRaider92
Summary: After losing the duel to Rafael. Yami struggles with the darkness in his heart and his self-confidence as a dueliest. While dealing with the aftermath of his actions Yami shoulders his guilt and shame by distancing himself from the gang. What will happen to Yami? Will the seal overtake him or will chance meeting with a stranger help Yami seek redemption?
1. Guilt

_Disclaimer_ : I don't own Yugioh; that is the property of Konami and the creator Kazuki Takahashi. I do own a Bible and my idea for the story.

 _"_ _I am weary with my moaning; every night I flood my bed with tears; I drench my couch with my weeping. My eye wastes away because of grief; it grows weak because of all my foes."_ _-_ Psalm 6:6-7 ESV

Darkness, that is all that I see. Everywhere that I look all that I see is darkness. "Hello, anyone here?" ….. Silence is the answer that I receive. A few moments pass then I hear a sound "…"

"Whose there… Joey? Tristan? Guys is that you?" I say. Once again my question is answered with silence. Another moment passes then I hear it again "…" I run where I heard the noise; but it quickly disappears. "Please come back" I plea into the darkness. "I don't know what's going on; I don't know where I am."

" _How could you_ " says a mysterious voice. "What do you mean?" I reply. "Please I don't understand". Suddenly I'm blinded by a bright light; I bring my hands up to my eyes to block it out. A moment passes and the light recedes only to be replaced with a silhouette of a figure. I blink my eyes to readjust my vision so that I can see them more clearly. " _How could you have done that_!?" says the figure. My eyes finally adjust and I clearly make the person to be Rebecca Hawkins.

At 5ft tall, she has blonde hair that reaches down past her shoulders; wearing a white dress shirt with a blue tie and a pink jacket with a blueish-green strip pattern skirt with knee high socks and brown shoes. The twelve year old looks at me with her emerald eyes through her half-moon glasses and points an accusing finger at me. " _I said 'How could you have done that ….to Yugi no less_!?'"

Her accusation hits me hard. "I'm sor…" I stammer to answer her but she cuts me off. " _Why didn't it happen to you? Why did he have to pay for your mistake_?" Her statements cut through me like a knife to the heart. I cast down my red eyes from her and nod my head down in shame. Her accusing questions are my questions as well. Why did Yugi take my place? Why did he push me out of the seal?

Her questions remind me of that accursed duel. I was losing to Rafael, the Orichalcos duelist. I was down to my last 600 life points and I had Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight on my field; but my card was rendered useless due to the effects of Rafael's Crystal Seal. I hand in my hand that accursed spell card The Seal of Orichalcos. Even though I had promised Yugi that I wouldn't play the card I was considering playing it. But, I was blinded by my pride; I couldn't see another way out and Yugi was trying his best to keep me from using that card. I disregarded his pleas and used the card.

And of course, it back fired. My monster Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight self-destructed, due to the fact that one of the cards that I had used to fuse my card together, The Eye of Timaeus, didn't mix well with The Seal of Orichalcos.

I eventually lost the duel and due to the effects of the seal; my soul was going to be absorbed until I felt a hand on my back pushing me out of the seal. I turn around and there was Yugi. He took my place; he sacrificed himself so that the seal didn't take me.

"I don't know what else that I can say" I say to Rebecca as tears start running down my face. "I didn't mean for the seal to take him; but Yugi switch with me and it took him in my place instead and now….. now he is gone." " _Well that's not good enough_ " Rebecca says with venom. " _It was your mistake, you should have paid for it; not Yugi_ "

" _She's right_ " a new voice adds its opinion. " _You knew what would happen if you played that card;_ " I turn my head to my left and see a young man with messy blonde hair.' "J-Joey?!" I reply in confusion, " _You knew that card was dangerous; but yet you played it_ " said Joey.

" _I agree_ " I look to my right to see another young man with unicorn shaped brown hair. "Tristian?!" again I reply in confusion. " _If you hadn't played it then Yugi would still be here"_ I look at the two young men; I know what they say is the truth. " _Pharaoh_ " I hear my title and I turn around and see a young brunette woman with blue eyes.

"Tea…." I whisper her name.

"I…" I once again try to apologize; but once again I am cut off. " _I can't believe you lost the duel… lost Yugi_ " she says to me. Tea casts down her blue eyes to the ground for a moment then brings them back up with the look of anger and resentment in her face. " _After everything we've been through. How could you go and betray us… betray him like that?_ "

Her words cut me down. I am, once again, lost for words. I can't speak for the waves of hatred and betrayal are coming at me from all sides. They circle me and start their onslaught of questions towards me. I try to beg and plea with them. To let them know how sorry I am and how much I regret my decision to play that card. But they refuse to let me speak; they keep berating me with hate filled questions; to the point where all of their voices were surrounding me as one.

I can't take it anymore. I bring my hands up to my ears to drown them out; but it's no use. With my hands still on my head I fall to my knees, eyes closed trying to shut everything out. But it only makes their voices louder.

When I took all that thought I could take; another voice rings in my head …" _Game time_ ". All at once the other's voices cease. I open my eyes and slowly take my hands off my head; because this time I recognize the voice; it is one similar to mine. I look up to see an outline of a figure in the shadows. The figure starts to move forward and the gang separates to let the newcomer through.

The newcomer is 5ft tall with star-shape black hair with red highlights framed with blonde lightning bolts streaking through it and a few blonde bangs framing their face. They wear the Domino High school uniform with the Millennium puzzle around their neck. I recognize this figure.

It's me.

The figure looks at me with distain in his red eyes and with the third eye glowing on their forehead. " _The Gate of Darkness has open_ " the figure says pointing at me. I look into their red eyes and see my reflection. I look much like the figure in front of me expect where the third eye is glowing I see the Orichalcos seal glowing on my forehead and I look down to see that the seal is under me once again. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I scream as the seal takes hold of me and the world goes dark.

 _Hi everyone. I hope y'all enjoyed this first chapter of_ _Seeking Redemption_ _._

 _This is my first ever attempt at writing a story. So this is more less an experiment for me._

 _Your comments will be appreciated and thank you for reading this and I hope you can follow me on this journey._


	2. It was all a Dream

_Disclaimer_ : I don't own Yugioh; that is the property of Konami and the creator Kazuki Takahashi. Nor do I own _Meet the Robinsons (2007)_. I do own a Bible and my idea for the story.

 **Also** , I am going to start adding some more Author notes into the story. It's mostly for those who haven't seen and/or aren't familiar with Yugioh.

 **Chapter 2: It was all a Dream**

" _A dream comes when there are many cares, and many words mark the speech of a fool_ " – Ecclesiastes 5:3 NIV

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" shouts Yami, as he jerks out of his sleep. Putting his hand on his chest he can feel his still beating -al bet, rapidly- heart and deep ragged breathing coming from his chest. "It…it was all a dream" ( **1** ) he whispers to himself. After a moment Yami starts to pay attention to his surroundings; realizing then that he isn't in his room inside the puzzle, but in the spare bedroom of Professor Hawking's RV. "How did I get here?" ponders Yami, "the shock from my dream must have cause me to overtake Yugi's body again without me realizing it"

Next thing he knows, there is a sudden slam and sounds of footsteps heading in his direction. Coming around the corner is the gang. Tea, the lovable cheerleader and the unspoken mother-figure of the group, is the first one to arrive; followed by Joey, and Tristian, who managed to trip one another while running, falling onto their faces with a loud resounding _**BAM**_.

"Why d'ja have tuh go and trip me fawh Tristan!?" says the shaggy blonde headed teen. "I didn't trip you, you thick headed numb skull. You trip me" replies the unicorn shape brown haired teen.

With an annoyed tick mark on her head Tea turns around to confront the two clowns before they continue with their petty fight. "Can't you two just stop messing around for once?" she says as if she where scolding two five year olds. "Sorry Tea" respond the said clowns with an anime sweat drop. Tea turns her attention back to Yami (who had been watching the scene with some amusement) and asks "Are you okay Yami? We heard you screaming".

Yami turns his attention back to the blue eye beauty "I'm sorry to have worried you; I was just having a bad dream". He was feeling slightly embarrassed that he had caused Yugi's friends to worry about him.

"Yugi" thought the once Pharaoh; and at that moment Yami realized that he still have control over Yugi's body and he couldn't feel his abiou's ( **2** ) presence anywhere. " _Yugi, answer me_ " Yami says through their mental link. " _Wait I remember now, I can't sense Yugi's presence anymore because he's being held prisoner by the Seal of Orichalcos and it's all because of me that he's not here_ ".

With guilt weighing on him, Yami turns his head so that his eyes are now hiding in the shadow of his blonde bangs. He just couldn't bring himself to continue to look at Yugi's friends.

"Um, Yami are you okay?" ask Tea. "I'm fine Tea" he replies while still hiding his eyes. Sensing something is wrong she wonders whether she should press further. Seeing the state that Yami is in she decides that it was not the time to press. "Well um I'm glad to see that your finally awake; we were about to prepare ourselves something to eat, do you feel well enough to join us" she ask. Yami hearing (but not looking in here direction) considers her question and reply's "I appreciate the offer Tea, but I don't feel like eating at the moment".

"Ah come on Yami, why don't you join us?" says the lovable Joey, "Yuh been in a sleep fawh a while now."; "Yeah, we've been kinda worried about you" says Tristan as both teens help each other off the floor.

"How long have I've been asleep?" Yami ask quizzically (temporarily forgetting his depression for a bit). "Um, it's been about a day since you collapse after coming back from your duel with Rafael" replies Tea. "WHAT!?" yells Yami. "Yeah after we came back and told everyone what happen, you sort a collapse" said Tristian. Yami was flabbergasted. " _The toll from the duel must have drained me more than I had realized_ ".

Reeling from this information; Yami's mind decides to change the subject "How is Professor Hawkins? Is he okay?" he ask. "He's fine but, I don't think you have the right to be asking such a question" replies a young female voice. Everyone turns to see Rebecca staring at Yami with resentment. "Now now Rebecca, that's not a nice thing to say to someone who has been recovering" says an older man coming in behind her.

The older gentleman is about 5ft 7in tall wearing a light tan suite with a white collared shirt underneath and complemented with a red bowtie. He has sliver gray hair in a pompadour style and with a matching colored mustache. "But it's true Grandpa, after the stunt he pull that got MY YUGI's soul taken( **3)** , I don't think he has the right to be asking such questions" says the twelve year old genius hatefully.

What the young girl has said had reminded everyone of the previous day's events that they all wish they could forget but knew that they wouldn't be able to for a long time.

"She's right Professor," says Yami, "if I had just listen to Yugi; none of this would have happened and he would still be here". Yami then looks down at his quivering hands, the very same hands that had played _that_ card; the very card that _took_ Yugi's soul. "He's gone because of me, and I wish that I could go back and take back my actions; but I can't" Yami says with much regret and self-loathing.

Seeing the Spirit of the Millennium puzzle ( **4)** like this makes Tea start to worry more about her friend; "Come on Yami, we all wish we could take back yesterday" she says, "but we can't help Yugi if we keep focusing on what we should have done"... "She's right young man" adds Prof. Hawkins, "if we keep focusing on the past we can never look to the future".

Yami lets their words sink in for a few moments before replying "Your right, Professor… Tea; I know that I can't help Yugi if I continue; as you say Professor, to dwell on the past". There words touch Yami's heart a little; but, he still feels guilty for what he did and holds on to the shame of his actions.

Not wanting the gang to see that he still depress; Yami decides to change the subject (yet again). "I'm glad to see that you are alright Professor" says Yami while getting out of the bed. "It's all thanks to you for coming to my rescue, young man" replies Professor Hawkins, "that was very noble of you".

"I only did what was the right thing to do" replies Yami. "Yeah, but it was all a dirty trick by those cowards tuh getcha alone tuh duel dem" Joey says with much distain. "Well, what's done is done. We have to keep moving forward ( **5** ) and plan our next course of action" says Tristian. With that said a course of loud grumbles of hunger is heard. "Well, we might wanna make plans _aftuh_ we cook up some grub" says Joey.

With the mood lifted a little, plans to be made and stomachs to be filled, everyone leaves to eat (as Joey puts it) some grub.

 _And that end's chapter 2; this chapter took me a little longer to do. But, I am proud of how it turns out. Hopefully, this chapter was a little lighter than the last chapter and I hope it flowed pretty well. I appreciate your comments and criticism since I'm still developing a good writing style._

 _Until next time, below are the Author notes that I mentioned at the beginning. Hopefully they are helpful._

 _Please remember to leave your comments about what y'all think about the story thus far and Thank You_

 **Author's note:**

1) I know, I know. I started out with "it was a dream" cliché. Just humor me, please

2) Abiou means partner in Japanese

3) In the show; Rebecca has a huge crush on Yugi and is considered to be a child prodigy.

4) Yami is a spirit of a pharaoh who lived 5,000 or 3,000 years ago (depending if you follow the anime or manga); whose soul was sealed in the puzzle and was reawaken when Yugi solve the puzzle and as a result they share the same body. Also, Yami doesn't remember much of his past—which plays a huge part in the show and in this story.

5) I had unintentionally put in a Disney quote. It's an abbreviated quote by Disney himself that was used in the movie _Meet the Robinsons_ (2007)


	3. Brooklyn Rage

_Disclaimer_ : I don't own Yugioh; that is the property of Konami and the creator Kazuki Takahashi. Nor do I own this chapter's title; that name belongs to LittleKuriboh.

I do own a Bible and my idea for the story.

All persons and radio stations depicted in this chapter are fictions.

 **Chapter 3: Brooklyn Rage**

" _Do not let yourself be quickly provoked, for anger resides in the lap of fools_ "

-Ecclesiastes 7:9

" _This is Breaking News with ABDR 17"_ says a female news reporter " _we are continuing our coverage over the continuous attacks from_ _ **real**_ _Duel Monsters. We are still receiving information that these Duel Monsters are popping up and attacking innocent civilians around the world. We take you live to our man on the streets of San Francisco, our reporter: James Delko; James"_.

" _Thanks Jenny, yes as previously stated, monsters from the popular card game_ _Duel Monsters_ _have been showing up and attacking people and buildings leaving a path of chaos and destruction in their path. There has also been a report from witnesses seeing a giant eye in the sky during these attacks; while other reports that there have been several people dueling in and around a green light, which leaves those who have lost the duel, in a coma-like state. We have asked the CEO of Kaiba Corp._ ( **1** ), _Seto Kaiba_ ( **2** ) _, if his technology is the cause behind these attacks"_.

The reporter looks at his notes and then continues saying, _"The eighteen year old CEO has gone on record saying 'Our systems are working perfectly; I've personally have check the systems out and have seen no issues that would cause these attacks. Whoever is behind these attacks is trying to destroy my company's reputation and I will not stand by and let this go'" end quote._

" _Well despite this reassurance, people are still calling foul and are evacuating outside the city to escape these monster atta-"_ "Well, that's enough of that" the news program is promptly switch off by Tea as she changes the radio station that was sitting on the counter. Everyone had decided to hang out in the kitchen area to wait for lunch to be made and to kill some time; they decided to listen to Professor Hawkins' radio.

"It doesn't sound too good out there" comments Professor Hawkins from the kitchen table. No one says anything as they are reminded of the world's situation; as it weighs heavily in the air. They all know what is at stake and they know what must be done to stop Dartz ( **3** ) from reviving the great leviathan and getting their friend back.

"Well stop dat Dartz's guy scheme and we'll stop dat leviathan befawh it gets a chance tuh destroy de whole world" comments Joey. "Yeah, especially since we have the Dragons of Atlantis ( **4** ) on our side" says Tristian. "Yep," Joey starts to say while standing up, "wit' De Claw of Hermos and De Eye of Timaeus we will be unstoppable and dat Dartz freak won't know what hit him" says Joey while striking a heroic pose.

While the boys are continuing in their own conversation; Tea finds a random music station and gets back to helping Rebecca with preparing lunch. "So Rebecca, do you know where the bread is?" Tea asks while looking through the cabinets. "We are actually out of bread…actually we are out of a lot of things" Rebecca replies nonchalantly. Joey and Tristian happen to overhear Rebecca's comment "What no food!?" as both boys dramatically start to cry, "We are going to starve!?" they say while hugging one another. With an annoyed tic mark on her head Rebecca tells the overly dramatic duo "WILL YOU TWO JUST GET A GRIP!?" yells Rebecca, "If hadn't been rudely interrupted, I going to say that I had ask Duke ( **5** ) to make a grocery run and that was some time before Yami woke up; so he might be back in a little bit" she says with a finger on her chin thoughtfully.

As if the timing couldn't be better a car horn is heard in the distance. "FOOD" yells the hungry duo as they run outside to greet their food "savior".

A blueish-green 1950s era Lincoln convertible ( **6** ) pulls up and out steps a young man with spiky black hair, pull back into a ponytail, wearing a red and black headband. He is about 5ft 8in tall, has emerald color eyes with a black line going down under his left eye and wears a pair of black pants and shoes; with a red vest over a black sleeveless shirt. Another characteristic of the man is that he has dice dangling from his right ear.

"FOOD" calls out the dramatic duo as they run to the car. "Whoa, hold up. I haven't been gone that long" says the dice man. "I thought I would nevuh have tuh say dis; but thank yuh Duke your my food saviawh" says Joey as they reach Duke's car. "Is that right" says Duke with a hint of mischief in his green eyes. "Well since that's the case, why don't you play fetch for me then mutt?" says Duke. "What d'ja just say dice boy" replies Joey ( **7** ) with an annoyed tick mark.

"I said to go and retrieve the groceries for me" says Duke. "Why I aught" says Joey while rolling up his sleeves. "That's enough" commands Yami calmly trying to stop the eventual fight between Joey and Duke. "Duke, you know how much Joey hates being referred to as a dog".

"Your right, I'm sorry Yami; I can't help it if Fido over here can't take friendly banter every now and then" replies Duke. "THAT'S IT" says a very agitated Joey, "FACE MY BROOKLYN RAGE ( **8** )". Joey goes to jump the dice duelist but is held back by Tristan. "Hey man, calm down. He's just trying to provoke you and you're letting him" says the unicorn haired teen.

"It's good to see that you're finally up" says Duke while ignoring a certain raging Brooklyn teen and his struggling friend. "Thank you for your concern Duke" Yami says neutrally, "the duel with Rafael must have taken more of a toll on me than I had realized" Yami says as he helps Duke gather the groceries from his car.

"Oh thank you Duke for getting the groceries" says a grateful Tea, "your timing couldn't have been more perfect. I don't know how much longer we could have hold off Beavis and Butt head over there" she says while pointing at Joey and Tristian.

"It's my pleasure milady, I don't mind helping out a damsel in distress" Duke says with a wink, "even though it's not much since the nearest place that I could find was a small market in the nearest ghost town. With all the chaos going on these past few days, it has cause a lot of places to start running low on supplies".

Being reminded more about the world's state of being, weighs more on Yami's conscious; as he believes that he is failing at stopping this chaos that is being spread by Dartz and his followers. " _ **Yes, it is your fault**_ " says a mysterious dark voice. " _ **If only you had managed to keep the god cards (9) and not have lost Yugi; the state of the world would be a little bit better**_ ". Caught off guard Yami nearly drops the groceries and proceeds to look for the owner; unaware that the Orichalcos seal has temporarily reappeared on his forehead.

"Who said that?" yells Yami as he looks around for the owner of the dark voice. "Um are you okay Yami?" questions Tea as she notices Yami's strange outburst. By this time, the seal has disappeared from Yami's forehead and so does the dark voice.

"Everything is fine Tea" says Yami while trying to hide his discomfort. " _What was that mysterious voice? Was I just imagining it? It must be the heat and hunger getting to me_ " Yami thinks to himself reassuringly.

.

.

.

If only that where true.

 _Hi everyone,_

 _Hope y'all like this chapter. I struggled a little more with this chapter. But hopefully it came together nicely and I'm sorry if the story is moving slow. I promise that the plot will be picking up soon._ _Also, I'm sorry, if y'all are confused as to why I introduce Duke in this chapter instead of the last chapter. It's mostly because I actually forgot about Duke's involvement -_-(it's been awhile since I've seen season four) and I felt that adding Duke in the last chapter would have made the chapter too clutter and disrupt the flow._

 _Anyway, stay tune for another edition of 'Seeking Redemption'._

 **Author's Notes**

1) Kaiba Corp. is a major gaming company that made it possible for the card game to be played with portable 3D technology called Duel Disk.

2) Seto Kaiba is the archrival of Yami and Yugi and the CEO of Kaiba Corp. He is constantly challenging them for the title "King of Games" and can be considered the 'anti-hero' of the series.

3) Dartz is the main villain in Season 4 and is Rafael's boss.

4) There are three total dragons from Atlantis. Two of which Joey and Yami have currently.

5) Duke Devlin is a friend of the gang. He is the proud owner of the game _Dungeon Dice Monsters_

6) I don't know for sure if that is the type of vehicle that Duke drives or not. But I tried my best (and even ask my car buff dad for his opinion).

7) It's a running joke that Joey hates being referred to as a dog in the series (especially by a certain CEO)

8) Brooklyn Rage is a song parody done by LittleKuriboh. That is where I got the idea for this joke and title for this chapter.

9) These cards are representations of Egyptian mythology and architecture: _Obelisk the Tormentor_ , _Slifer the Sky Dragon_ , and _The Winged Dragon of Ra_. The cards play a key role in Yami remembering his past and play a role in Dartz's plan to revive his monster.


	4. A Friendly Duel

_Disclaimer_ : I don't own Yugioh; that is the property of Konami and the creator Kazuki Takahashi. I do own a Bible and my idea for the story.

I decided to put some action into this chapter by having a duel occur. I hope y'all enjoy it.

Chapter 4: A Friendly Duel

" _When pride comes, then comes disgrace, but with humility comes wisdom_ "

– Psalm 11:2 NIV

The sun is shining bright in the Californian desert as lunch was finish not too long ago and the guys decided to hanging outside of Professor Hawkins' RV to give the girls space for cleaning up. It hadn't even been a few minutes before a sigh of contentment is heard. "Oh man dat was some good eating" says a happy Joey as he rubs his belly. "You can say that again" says an equally satisfied brown haired teen.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes a sigh of boredom can be heard escaping a certain blondie. "I'm bored" says Joey. "Well, I'm perfectly fine with just laying here and get myself a nice tan for the ladies" says Duke while lying in the back seat of his car.

"Suite yourself Duke" says Joey, "but some of us actually want to do something". "Well what do you want to suggest we do then Joey?" says Tristan. Thinking for about a minute Joey says, "Well how a friendly game of _Duel Monsters_ ; are yuh up fawh de challenge then Yami?"

Yami being in deep thought didn't hear Joey's question. " _That voice was I really imagining it_?" thought Yami, " _I don't know what to think_."…. "Um, Yami are yuh okay?" " _Yugi, I wish you were still here. Since you were taken by the seal, it's been hard for me to keep my darkness at bay_ "…. "Yo, Yami; earth tuh Yami" Joey says while waving his hands in front of Yami. Finally recognizing that someone is talking to him, Yami pulls himself out of his deep thought "Sorry, you were saying?"

"Yuh had me worried dere fawh a second pal; I was sayin' how about we have a friendly duel?" At the mention of a duel, Yami tenses up a little and takes a deep breath. " _It's just a friendly duel with Joey, maybe this is what I need to distract myself and forget for a while_ " Yami thinks to himself reassuringly, "Alright, you're on". "Alright, let's duel" says an enthusiastic Joey while fist pumping the air.

The two duelists get out their duel disk and their decks out. After cutting and shuffling their decks they take their respective places from one another and activate the disks. They draw seven cards each and say "Let's Duel". "Since, I'm de one challengin' yuh; yuh get tuh go first Yami" says Joey. "Okay" replies Yami.

 _ **Duel Start**_

 **Yami 4000/ Joey 4000**

"I lay one card face down in the defense position and I add two more cards on the field" says Yami, "that's the end of my turn". "Alright, I play this Alligator's sword (1500 atk/1200 def) in attack mode" says Joey, "And dat's not all; I add dis baby tuh my monstuh, de equip spell card Kunai with Chain; which adds 500 atk points tuh my monstuh. Now my monstuh has 2000 attack points; say goodbye tuh your defense monster" says a confident Joey. Joey's monster attacks Yami's face down monster card; but, the card doesn't disappear. "Even with your equip spell card your monster isn't strong enough to break through my monster's defense" says Yami as he flips over the face-down card to revel its Big Shield Gardna (100 atk/ 2600 def). "Aw man, I walk right into dat one. Dat ends my turn" says Joey.

 **Yami 4000/ Joey 3400**

"My turn, I draw; next I play Breaker the Magical Warrior (1600 atk/ 1000 def) in attack mode and I'll play one of my face down cards Mystical Space Typhoon which destroys your equip spell card Kunai with Chain making your monster vulnerable to my monster's attack" says Yami coolly. With that said Breaker the Magical Warrior attacks Alligator Sword causing Joey to not only lose his monster but also 100 of his life points. "That ends my turn" says Yami.

 **Yami 4000/Joey 3300**

"No my monster, don't count me out just yet" says Joey, "I draw. Okay, I play one card face down on de field and one monster in defense-mode. Dat ends my turn."

" _Hmmm, what are you planning_ " thinks Yami, " _his face down card has to be a trap card. But, I don't have anything in my hand at the moment that can counter that just yet. I guess I'll have to play along with his strategy for a bit_ ". Making up his mind Yami calls out an attack. "Okay, I have Breaker the Magical Warrior attack your facedown card".

"You walk right into my trap" says Joey, "revel my facedown card Magical Arm Shield; my trap card will take your Big Shield Gardna, which in turn, makes your warrior attack it instead". A grip device appears and grasps Big Shield Garnda from Yami's side and places it between Joey's face down monster and Yami's attacking monster.

 **Yami 3000/Joey 3300**

"Nice move there Joey" says Tristan, "what a way to make a comeback". "That was a good move on Joey's part; using Yami's own monster like that was pretty good move. Now he is in the lead for now" says an impress Duke. Everyone seems to be enjoying the distraction that this duel is providing.

With Joey's trap card effect over. Big Shield Gardna is return to Yami's side of the field. "That was a great move their Joey" says Yami, "I guess I'll end my turn". Joey is happy to have a 300 point lead on Yami, but he knows it won't be long until the tables are turned on him again. " _Okay, I gotta make sure dat I keep my good fortune going_ " Joey thinks to himself, " _let's see what de heart of de cards_ ( **1** ) _has in store for me_ ".

"My turn, I draw" says Joey. He looks at what he just drawn and starts to grin. "Alright, I guess I can play dis card face up on de field Maraudin' Captain (1200 atk/ 400 def) wit' dis card yuh can't attack any one of my other warrior type monsters except fawh dis card and I also am allowed tuh special summon one other level 4 monster from my hand and I choose Panther Warrior (2000 atk/ 1600 def)." says Joey. "Wit' Panther Warrior on de field, I have more than enough tuh take out your Breaker the Magical Warrior; but I have tuh sacrifice one of my monsters tuh do so and I choose my Maraudin' Captain."

Marauding Captain disappears into Panther Warrior and just as Joey's monster was about to attack. Yami says with a hint of a smirk "Not so fast, I cancel your attack with my other facedown card; the magic card Swords of Reveling Light. With this card I all your monsters on your side of the field cannot attack for three more turns" says Yami. After playing the spell card, all of Joey's monsters are frozen in place by lightning bolts in the shape of swords.

"AH MAN" yells Joey as he runs his hands through his hair, "I totally forgot about your other facedown card ( **2** ) I guess I should expect nuttin' less than from de 'King of Games'. At the mention of this title, Yami realizes that he no longer holds that title. When he lost the duel to Rafael, not only did he lose Yugi, but he also lost his title too. " _Yugi_ " thought the former King of Games ( **3** ) as he looks down at his hands.

Once again Yami is reminded of his betrayal to Yugi and how he sacrificed himself to the seal and the nightmare that came afterwards comes back at full force. " _How could you have done that_!?"… " _Why didn't it happen to you? Why did he have to pay for your mistake_?"… " _Yuh knew dat card was dangerous; but yetcha played it anyway_ " … " _I can't believe you lost the duel… lost Yugi_ ". The seal is once again on Yami's forehead as he relives his nightmare and starts to breathe heavily and sweat appears on his face. "No" whispers Yami.

Unware what Yami is going through everyone starts to notice that Yami hasn't made a move for a while and are starting to become very concern for their friend. "Hey Yami, are yuh okay pal?" ask Joey. "Um, guys I don't think that Yami looks to hot right now" says Duke.

" _ **Did you think that you could forget about what you did?**_ " says the dark voice. " _ **Did you think that you could continue to pretend that these people would consider you as a friend? Especially after what you did, huh Pharaoh?**_ " taught the dark voice, " _ **And what about Yugi, hmm?**_ _**You're here enjoying a nice duel with**_ _ **Yugi's best friend**_ _ **while poor, poor Yugi is forever lost to the seal?"**_

" _What the voice is saying is true; I'm trying to forget the whole ordeal._ It's my fault that we lost Yugi. I'm not worthy of my title anymore" says Yami. "What are you talking about Yami?" says Joey. Yami didn't realize that he just said that last statement out loud. Yami looks at Joey with sadness and self-regret. "I not worthy of that title anymore Joey; not since I am the reason that we lost Yugi to the seal. I'm sorry Joey, but I can't continue the duel anymore"

With that said Yami takes his right hand and hovers it over the button that would end the duel. "Yami, what are you doing man? This isn't like you" says a dumbstruck Joey. "Thanks for the duel Joey, but I can't continue the duel anymore" says a dejected Yami as his hand moves closer and closer to ending the duel.

 _That's the end of chapter 4. I hope y'all like it. I spent a couple of days trying to work out a possible dueling scenario that look like it could have taken place in the show. If I made any mistakes with the duel; please let me know._

 _P.S. I had a little mercy on y'all when translating Joey's accent. There were some words that I figured didn't really needed Joey's accent._

 _See y'all in the next chapter_

 **Author's note**

1) The Heart of the Cards is a concept that Yugi's grandpa has taught both Yugi and Joey when he trained them to play the game _Duel Monsters_. The concept is about respecting your cards and your opponents and never giving up on a duel to the end.

2) Who else forgot or didn't notice that Yami had put down two facedown cards earlier? ;-) Comment if you did (don't worry I won't judge )

3) The title 'King of Games' was a rewarded to Yami and Yugi (back in Season 1) when they won 1st place after winning the Duelist Kingdom Tournament and defeating the creator of _Duel Monsters_ , Maximillian Pegasus.


	5. Run

_Disclaimer_ : I don't own Yugioh; that is the property of Konami and the creator Kazuki Takahashi. Nor, do I own any of the images. I do own a Bible and my idea for the story.

This chapter is dedicated to ScreamGirl4998. Her enthusiasm for the story has made me want to do more for the story and continue to do my best.

 **Chapter 5: Run**

" _Be sober and self-controlled. Be watchful. Your adversary the devil, walks around like a roaring lion, seeking whom he may devour" 1 Peter 5:8_

 **Previously on** _ **Seeking Redemption**_

 _Yami takes his right hand and hovers it over the button that would end the duel. "Yami, what are you doing man? This isn't like you" says a dumbstruck Joey. "Thanks for the duel Joey, but I can't continue the duel anymore" says a dejected Yami as his hand moves closer and closer to ending the duel._

Yami is about to put his hand on the deactivate button; when suddenly next thing he knows, he is on the ground and feeling pain on his cheek. "WHAT THE HECK JOEY?" exclaims both Duke and Tristian.

Joey is standing over Yami; with his hand still in a closed fist position. Joey's honey colored eyes is hidden from view, behind his unruly hair. "Your right, Yami" Joey says softly, "we did lose Yugi tuh de Seal of Orichalcos and he's not here wit' us physically; which stinks not havin' him here. But dat doesn't mean dat we should give up and Yugi is countin' on all of us tuh stop dat Dartz guy. So will yuh snap out of it?"

Yami looks at Joey through his blurry vision. A part of him knows that what Joey is saying is true; but, the guilt he feels is to strong. He cast down his red eyes as tears threaten to fall.

At that moment Tea opens up the RV door; unaware of the events that just transpired. Taking notice of Yami and Joey's position, "What's going on?" ask the blue-eyed girl. "Joey and Yami were in a middle of a duel; when Yami just lost it" says Duke. "What do you mean Yami lost it?" said a confused Tea.

"Joey challenged Yami to a duel" elaborates Tristian, "and just like always Joey manages to make a smart play; but Yami was able to make a comeback. But from there we don't fully understand what happened. Joey made a complement and Yami just froze. Then out of now where he goes to surrender the duel and Joey decks him".

"Oh, no." whispers Tea. Feeling overwhelming concern for her friend; she walks over to Yami and cautiously puts her hand on Yami's shoulder "Yami?" Yami registers the feeling of a hand on his shoulder and looks up to see its Tea. "Tea" whispers the batter spirit, who takes notice of the look of concern in her eyes. " _Why is she looking at me with so much concern in her eyes?_ " thought Yami.

" _ **She's looking at you with more concern than you deserve**_ " says the dark voice, " _ **You don't deserve her pity; you betray them all when you played that card**_ ". " _No_ " thinks Yami as he puts his hands up to his head. " _You're lying!_ " " _ **You know that what I am telling you is the truth**_ " counters the dark voice, " _ **You betrayed their trust. You played the very card that took away their poor innocent friend. Why should they show you pity? You don't deserve such pity from anyone of them**_ ". "Noooooo, get away from me" yells Yami.

"Ahhhhh" a scream is heard as Yami suddenly jerks up. "TEA!" exclaim the boys as they rush to the blue-eyed girl, as she was knock over by Yami's sudden movement. Realizing at what he had done; Yami starts to back away from them. " _What have I done?_ " Yami thinks to himself, " _I…. I can't stay here_ " _._

With that in mind Yami runs off into the unforgiving Californian desert. "YAMI" exclaims everyone. But he ignores their shock shouts and continues his run.

 **San Francisco, California**

In the Paradius ( **1** ) company building lays a secret room. Inside that secret room sits an ancient shrine; of which is surrounded by darkness. Darkness that is kept at bay by the flaming torches. At the center of the room is a man. Standing at 6ft tall he has light blue hair, mismatch blue and green eyes and has a pale complexion. He wears robes that depict a very high status (that of a king). He is staring at the shrine as if hypnotize. His consternation is broken at the sound of footsteps heading in his direction.

"Master Dartz" replies the intruder. The intruder approaches Dartz and gets on one knee waiting for the signal to continue. "Yes, my child" replies Dartz. "I've completed the task you've set before me" replies the man. "Oh what task was that again" says Dartz cryptically while giving the man a sideways glance. The man is in his early twenties, is roughly 5ft 9in tall, and has blonde spiky hair, purple eyes, and a tan complexion with a muscular build. He wears a black tank top, with black pants, black shoes, and black finger-less gloves and he wears a piece of the Orichalcos stone around his neck..

"I've captured the soul of the Pharaoh, milord" replies the man while looking up at his master. "Are you sure?" questions his master as he turns around. "Positive, sir" says the man. Dartz looks at the man and sees his conviction. "I see that you're not aware apparently, Rafael" says Dartz.

"Not aware of what milord?" replies a perplexed Rafael. Dartz then turns his back to him to look at the altar once again. Then Dartz snaps his fingers and the darkness surrounding the shrine goes away to reveal a wall of stone carvings ( **2** ). "Maybe this will clear somethings up" says Dartz.

Rafael follows his master's gaze and is shock at what he sees. At the center of the stone carvings; is a depiction of a young man, who looks very similar to the Pharaoh. "I don't understand milord" replies a shock Rafael while standing up, "I am certain that I was dueling the Pharaoh; I know that I wasn't mistaken" replies a very irate and angry Rafael. "When the Spirit of the Pharaoh was released after 5,000 years; he ended up sharing a body with another young man. It seems like you had managed to capture the soul of his host, Yugi Muto, instead" Dartz explains to Rafael.

"Can you tell me how your duel went?" says Dartz. "Yes, sir" Rafael then goes to explain how the duel went. "Hmmmm, very interesting" comments Dartz as he rubs his chin, "you allowed the Pharaoh to take the card _**of his own freewill**_ and he ended up _**playing it**_ ".

"That is what happen, Master Dartz. Even after I told him the story of the evil king who sought power and explained that **HE** was that evil king. The Pharaoh denied it of course and tried to convince me that he wasn't that king. But, his trueself appeared when he played that card and I was for sure that I had won us the very soul we needed to rid this world of all its evil and restore the earth to its former glory" says Rafael.

After a few moments of silence Dartz decides to break it "You did me well Rafael".

Seeing the confused look on his most loyal follower's face; Dartz goes to elaborate. "You see Rafael, once the Pharaoh played The Seal of Orichalcos of _his own freewill_. Even though his soul managed to escape being taken; the Seal itself still lingers within him. The Seal had revealed the Pharaoh's trueself and it will keep working on him until he succumbs to the Seal's power".

Rafael was a little taken back by this new information. He didn't realize that the Seal could do that; but, was satisfied that his failure had a sliver-lining. "Is there anything else that I may do, milord?" ask Rafael. "You have earned your rest; for now, you may leave and recuperate for the time-being" says Dartz. And without question; Rafael leaves his master's presence.

Once Rafael was gone; Dartz start to laugh manically. "HAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Even though my loyal and strongest of followers was unable to capture you Pharaoh, it seems like you didn't complete escape unscathed" says a very happy Dartz (as he turns his back to the shrine). "My overall plan hasn't change. I am just going to have to wait little while longer. I've waited for over 10,000 years for another chance at reviving the leviathan. I can be a little more patient". At these words Dartz sets of to leave; unaware of another figure roaming around in the shadows.

 _And that concludes another chapter. Oh boy, a lot went on in this chapter. We got to meet Dartz and Rafael. We also got a little more information as to what occurred in the duel, what the bad guys' plan is and we learn why the seal is affecting Yami so much._

 _What will happen to Yami now? Will Dartz finally succeed in capturing Yami's soul? Who was that shadowy figure? Y'all will have to wait and see ;-)_

 _See you next time._

 **Author's Notes**

Paradius is the Headquarters of a very multi-international company that is headed by Dartz.

The stone carvings are the unfortunate souls that Dartz's followers have captured. Among them is also the creator of _Duel Monsters_ : Maximillian Pegasus.


	6. Need You Now

_Disclaimer_ : I don't own Yugioh; that is the property of Konami and the creator Kazuki Takahashi. Nor, do I own the song _Need You Know_ ; that belongs to Plumb and DO Write Music LLC, Mike Curb Music. I do own a Bible and my idea for the story.

 **Chapter 6: Need You Know**

" _O Lord, do not rebuke me in Your anger, Nor chasten me in Your hot displeasure. Have mercy on me, O Lord, for I am weak; O Lord, heal me, for my bones are troubled. My soul also is greatly troubled: But You, O Lord—how long?_ " -Psalm 6:1-3

 **Somewhere in the California Desert**

The sun is slowly fading down in the distance; signifying that it is late in the afternoon. A lone figure can be seen running through the desert, leaving behind his footprints in the sand. The figure has star-shaped hair, wearing an upside-down pyramid ( **1** ) around his neck, and wearing the traditional uniform of Domino High; while also wearing a duel disk on his arm.

 _Well, everybody's got a story to tell  
And everybody's got a wound to be healed_

" _I have to keep going, I can't afford to hurt them anymore than I already have_ " thinks Yami as he continues his run; putting as much distance between himself and the gang. Yami has been running for a while now; running at a steady pace not looking back, but not yet knowing where he is going.

 _I want to believe there's beauty here  
'Cause oh, I get so tired of holding on_

After a few minutes the fatigue from his run starts to slow him down, as the heat from the desert sun bears down on him. " _No, I can't stop I need to keep going_ " thinks a frustrated Yami. Panting Yami comes to a full stop as his body gives out; collapsing down to his knees as he tries to capture his breath.

 _I can't let go, I can't move on  
I want to believe there's meaning here_

"AAAGGGGGGGAAAAHHHHH" screams Yami as he pounds the ground in frustration.

 _How many times have you heard me cry out  
"God please take this"?  
How many times have you given me strength to  
Just keep breathing?  
Oh I need you  
God, I need you now._

After a moment, Yami takes advantage of his forced rest to gage where he is. All that he sees is nothing but sand and the occasional cactus for miles.

 _Standing on a road I didn't plan  
Wondering how I got to where I am_

" _I'm lost, I don't know where I am_ " Yami thinks for a moment and decides to look back. He sees that his footprints have left a trail; reminding him of where he had been. But, then the wind starts to pick up and starts to cover up his footprints. Making them vanish, as if he was never there.

 _I'm trying to hear that still small voice  
I'm trying to hear above the noise_

"Even if I wanted to I can't go back to them now" says Yami to himself, "But, why would I anyway? I'm caused them nothing but grief" Yami then moves his head forward and cast down his red eyes, "Yugi, I don't know what I can do. I wish that I could still hear your voice. But, I know that I can't because it's my entire fault that you are not here"

 _How many times have you heard me cry out  
God please take this?  
How many times have you given me strength to  
Just keep breathing?  
Oh I need you  
God, I need you now_.

"The guilt and shame, of which I've felt for what I did in that confounded duel, has left me feeling the darkness taking over. It's been eating away at me not leaving me alone. I don't know what I should do or where I'm supposed to go. I'm a worried about what is going to happen next. I am afraid that I can't stop the darkness and that your sacrifice will be in vain" says Yami. And as an answer to his plea a lone cloud miraculously appears before the desert sun giving Yami some brief reprieve from the heat.

 _Though I walk,  
Though I walk through the shadows_

 _And I, I am so afraid_

Yami taking notice of the shade looks up and is grateful for the temporary relief from the heat. And after a moment the cloud continues to drift away; as if it means to tease him to follow. Yami then takes a deep breath and sighs, "Well I have nothing else better to do" he says to himself; he then decides to get up and follow his temporary shade.

 _Please stay, please stay right beside me  
With every single step I take_

Yami just follows the cloud not really paying attention to where he is going, just walking around aimlessly; following its lead.

 _How many times have you heard me cry out?  
And how many times have you given me strength?_

 _How many times have you heard me cry out  
"God please take this"?  
How many times have you given me strength to  
Just keep breathing?  
Oh I need you  
God, I need you now._

As he continues his walk, Yami is in deep thought. Thinking about what he has done up to this point. From the time since Yugi solved the puzzle to the adventures he had shared with his aibou and the gang in Duelist Kingdom and then in Battle City; the risks that were involved in every duel and how the stakes seemed to be high each time. And all the while, they had faced the struggles together.

 _I need you now  
Oh I need you  
God, I need you now._

But, he knows that this time is different. He is utterly alone, no aibou to help guide him or to give him encouragement; just the guilt and his shame, as his only companions. With that in mind he continues onward. Not knowing what lies ahead.

 _Well, this was my first attempt at writing a song into the story. I tried to make it work and I hope it flowed pretty well. If you enjoyed it (or not), please leave me a review and thank you for reading and for sticking with the story so far._

 _P.S. A little bit of Seeking Redemption trivia. The song "Need You Now" is one of the many inspirations for this story and I've been waiting to include it since the first chapter._

 **Author's Notes**

The pyramid that Yami is wearing is the Millenium Puzzle. It's where his soul stayed trap until Yugi had solved it. It's also one of seven items.


	7. Seeking

_Disclaimer_ : I don't own Yugioh; that is the property of Konami and the creator Kazuki Takahashi. I do own a Bible and my idea for the story.

 **Chapter 7: Searching**

" _I, the LORD, search the heart, I test the mind, Even to give to each man according to his ways, According to the results of his deeds_ "- Jeremiah 17:10

 **With the Gang**

"Where could he have gone" says a very concern Tristian as he continues to scan the desert for any signs of a certain missing Pharaoh. "Man, I didn't think that he could run that fast" says a very befuddled Duke.

After Yami had taken off, the group of friends tried to run after him but a sudden gust of wind had kicked up the sand blocking their vision of Yami and covering up his trail. After a fruitless attempt of trying to look for him by foot, the gang decided that they had a better chance of looking for him in Duke's car.

"I don't know what to think about all of this" says Tea as she sighs in concern, "this isn't like Yami to run away from us like that". It hurts her, knowing that her friend is out there somewhere lost and alone. "I've had a feelin' dat somethin' was off" comments Joey, catching everyone's attention. "I don't know about all of yuh. But, I tink dat Yami hasn't been himself since he came back from his duel wit' Rafael" explains Joey. "I've notice it too" says Tea as she recalls everything that has happened, since Yami woke up earlier that day.

She then remembers the look that was on Yami's face after he had knocked her down. The look of fear and despair haunted her. She had never seen him like that before. " _This was worse than the time that I caught Yami doubting himself prior to his duel with Yami Marik_ ( **1** )" recalls Tea.

Then it hits her like a ton of bricks. "Guys, do you remember anything about Yami; prior to him running off" questions the girl. "Other than, getting over the shock of him knocking you over, no" says Tristian.

"I believe that I saw the Seal on his forehead" says Tea. " **WHAT** " say the boys as Duke slams on his breaks.

Coming to a complete stop, the boys turn to Tea "can you repeat that" says Duke. "I said that I believe that I saw the Seal on Yami's forehead" replies Tea earnestly. "How is that possible?" says a bewildered Joey, "none of us have access to that darn Seal. How come, only you were able to see it?" "I don't know, I just remembered looking at him and I know what I saw" says Tea confidently.

"Could it be possible, that even though Yami's soul was spared; that maybe the Seal still has some effect on him?" says Tristan. "Quite possibly" comments Duke, "we still don't know much about the Seal other than that it works similar to a shadow game ( **2** )"

With this new found possibility, the group of friends develops an even stronger resolve to find their missing friend.

After recovering from their initial shock of Tea's sudden revelation; they resume their grueling search. Not very long afterwards, Joey notices something in the distance. "Hey, what is that" says Joey while pointing out of the window. "What is it" questions Tristian. In the distance an outline of two different figures can be seen running in the direction of a park train. "Is that Yami?" says Tristian. "How many people do we know that has star-shape gravity defining hair" says Duke sarcastically as he turns his car into the direction of the said train.

 **Sometime prior**

Yami has been following the cloud for a little while now. Despite its fragile look, the cloud has seemingly lasted a lot longer than expected. But, despite this seemingly abnormality, Yami is grateful for its shade.

" _The cloud kind of reminds me of Yugi_ ," thought Yami, " _he may look small and fragile; but he has the biggest heart and has a lot of courage_ ". With that thought Yami recalls one of those times that Yugi had displayed that type of courage back in Duelist Kingdom. It was the duel with Seto Kaiba; in where they had to duel, to have the right to enter into Pegasus's castle.

" _ **Oh I remember**_ " says the dark voice after a long time of being silent " _ **wasn't it also the first time that you had betrayed Yugi's trust?**_ " "Why are you bothering me? Leave me ALONE" retorts Yami as he puts his hands on his head. " _ **That was the time you almost caused Seto Kaiba serious harm (3) and Yugi had to retake control and force you back into the puzzle. He almost quit dueling because of you and was afraid of you for some time afterwards**_ " taunts the voice once more.

"I didn't mean for Yugi to fear me, I was only thinking about winning the duel so Yugi could get closer to saving his Grandpa" said Yami. " _ **Oh, just like you were doing in the duel against Rafael?**_ " says the dark voice. Yami recalls how he acted in the duel. "I only wanted to rescue Professor Hawkins and get the god cards back. But, Rafael was proving to be a very good duelist" Yami countered. " _ **But, didn't Yugi also protested about using**_ _ **that**_ _ **card and didn't you**_ _ **promise**_ _ **not to use it?**_ " says the dark voice. "I said leave me alone" Yami yells back as he falls to his knees; just wanting the voice to leave him alone.

"Well, well, well. Look at how the mighty have fallen" says a very annoying high pitch voice. Yami looks up and sees one of the last people he never wanted to see again … Weevil Underwood ( **4** ). "What do you want Weevil" says Yami with some venom. At 4 ft. 7in tall, the bug duelist has blue-green (bowl cut) hair, wearing his trademark yellow glasses over his weasel blue-colored eyes. He is also wearing a green long-sleeve shirt (with a beetle design on the front), with black shorts and brown shoes.

"Oh, nothing I just wanted to see you squirming in the dirt after your loss to Rafael" says the annoying bug duelist. Out of all of the people who had witness the duel between him and Rafael, Weevil was one of those who had witness his downfall. Getting up, Yami decides to ignore Weevil and starts to walk away from him. "I'm not in no mood to deal with you Weevil" says Yami. "Oh, don't you want to know where to find _Yugi_ , _Pharaoh_?" says Weevil knowingly.

Yami comes to a complete stop at the mention of his aibou. Wide-eyed Yami turns his head back towards Weevil. "What. Did. You. Just. Say?" says the shock Spirit slowly, daring to hope that he had mis-heard him. "I said do you want to know where Yugi is?" repeats Weevil.

Yami goes to grasp Weevil's shirt, but he anticipates it and dodges out of his grasp. "WHERE IS HE" yells Yami with desperation and anger. Without a word, the bug duelist takes off; running to a train that Yami had failed to see earlier. "COME BACK HERE" yells Yami as he is force to chase the slimly bug duelist.

 **Present time**

"Is that Weevil that Yami is chasing?" ask Tea as they try to catch up to Yami. "I think so" answers a very annoyed Joey, " _Why is Yami havin' tuh chase dat slime ball Underwood fawh_ ". Duke drives his car as fast as he can to catch up to a very angry and irate Pharaoh and his slimly prey. When they do manage to get there; both figures had disappear into the train as the car comes to a stop and the gang gets out and attempt to follow. "Come, on we have tuh help Yami" says Joey.

"You have something else to worry about, than that dumb Pharaoh" says another annoying voice. The gang comes to a stop next to the train and looks up to see that the owner of the new voice is blocking them from entering the train. Groans of annoyance can be heard from the group of friends (but morose from a certain blonde headed teen). "What are yuh doin' here" says a very annoyed Joey.

"I here to get my **revenge** on you, _Joey Wheeler_ " says the figure. The figure steps a little further out to revel themselves as none other than the infamous dino duelist, Rex Raptor.

 _And that concludes another chapter._

 _Hi everyone, I hope you are still enjoying the story so far. I struggled a bit with the direction of this chapter. I didn't know in what direction that I should have gone, after I finish the last chapter. I debated whether or not I should include the part where Yami and Joey had to duel Weevil and Rex (like they did in the show). But, I ultimately went with this for several reasons: 1) I like how the duel with Weevil showed more of how the darkness (in Yami) was taking over and how the loss of Yugi affected him; and 2) I kinda wanted to do another dueling scenario. I might go with an original scenario for both duels; but that's up in the air._

 _If y'all want me to do another original duel either for Yami's or Joey's duel (or for both). Please leave your suggestions in the comments below. And thank you for continued support of the story. Every comment is appreciated._

 **Author's Note**

Yami Marik was the manifestation of the dark-side of Marik (a descendant of the Tomb keepers, whom were task with keeping watch over the Pharaoh's tomb until Yami return) that had taken over and was the villain of the season two.

A shadow game is where a Millennium Item is used to transport a duel into a realm call "The Shadow Realm". When this happens the stakes are even higher and those who lose the duel; lose their soul and their physical bodies fall into a coma.

In season one, Pegasus had kidnap Seto's younger brother Mokuba. He then proposes that he would duel Seto after he duel and won against Yugi. Let's just say it wasn't a fair duel and it's one of those rare times that we get to see a very desperate Seto.

Weevil Underwood is one of the two annoying, cowardly characters from the show. He is known as the Bug Duelist and he has a frenemy relationship with another character, Rex Raptor.


	8. Revenge

_Disclaimer_ : I don't own Yugioh; that is the property of Konami and the creator Kazuki Takahashi. I do own a Bible and my idea for the story.

 **Chapter 8: Revenge**

" _Do not seek revenge or bear a grudge against anyone among your people, but love your neighbor as yourself. I am the LORD_ " – Leviticus 19:18

 _ **Previously on Seeking Redemption**_

" _I'm here to get my_ _ **revenge**_ _on you, Joey Wheeler" says the figure. The figure steps a little further out to revel themselves as none other than the infamous dino duelist, Rex Raptor_.

"I don't have time for this Rex ( **1** )" says an annoyed Joey. "I sorry to inform you that you don't have a choice" says the dino duelist. At 4ft 7 in tall, Rex has long brown hair, with purple bangs, that hide under a red toboggan. Rex is wearing a yellow undershirt, under a green jacket, with blue-jeans and black n white tennis shoes.

"I don't have to time to deal with you" says Joey once again "I got a friend who needs my help" Joey acts as if he is going to force his way past Rex. "Maybe this will get your attention" says the dino duelist cryptically. The group of friends stops and sees that Rex is holding a card in his hand; one that they are all too _**familiar with**_.

Rex is holding a copy of the infamous The Seal of Orichalcos. With their eyes open wide and their mouths slightly agape; the shock of what their seeing registers to the group of friends. "Rex you don't know what you're messing with" says Tristan; "that card is not to be taken lightly" adds Duke. "You're all just jealous that I now have a very powerful card in my possession" says Rex not really caring what they have to say.

Joey grasps the dino duelist by his shirt "Where did you get that card"? "Master Dartz, bequeath this card to me. He told me that this card will help me get my revenge on you, Wheeler" says Rex with venom, "Ever since you defeated me in Duelist Kingdom, all I ever wanted was to crush you with my dinos" with that said the dino duelist kicks Joey in the stomach; which causes him to let go.

Once freed, Rex runs back into the train. "Hey get back here" says Joey as he recovers. "Hey Joey" yells Tea as her friend runs after his assailant. Tea is about to follow when she feels a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about Joey" says Duke, "We will go after him. You go and find Yami". With a nod Tea runs off. "Let's go" says Tristan.

"Where did that slime ball go" questions Joey; he then proceeds to look around the train interior. "Over here Wheeler" says Rex annoyingly. With a growl of annoyance Joey continues his chase. Joey catches up to Rex, as the latter is seen climbing up the ladder. "Hey wait up" says Tristian, as he and Duke catch up to Joey.

Once the trio climb up the train; they see the troublesome dino duelist looking at them with hate and contempt (and with a hint of smugness). "Glad to see that you made it" says Rex. As if by plan, the train starts to move, cutting off all options of leaving and heading away from Duke's prized car. "My car" cries out Duke, "forget the car Duke, we got bigger fish to fry" says Tristan.

"Now, Wheeler I challenge you to a duel" says Rex smugly. Seeing that he is left with no other choice "I accept your challenge" says Joey with some resignation in his eyes. "I hope that Tea found Yami in time" says Duke worriedly.

 **With Tea**

Tea is searching the train for her missing friend. She continues to move her search to the front of the train. " _Where could he have gone_ " thinks Tea. As if on cue, she hears a voice cry out "COME BACK HERE". " _Yami_ " thinks Tea. She then moves to the front to see Yami climbing up the ladder. By the time she gets there; she sees Yami disappear over the top of the train. She then follows suit and is relieved to see that Yami is still there once she climb the ladder.

But his back is to her. He hasn't notice her presence yet. She looks beyond Yami and sees Weevil ahead staring at Yami with a look of smugness. "Yami" cries out Tea. Turning around Yami finally notices her. "What are you doing here" questions Yami shock at her presence, "You need to get out of here". "No, I'm not going anywhere; I'm here to help you, Yami" Tea says with determination.

Before Yami could further argue Weevil interrupts. "Forget about her, _Pharaoh_. Don't you want to know where Yugi is?" Turning back around Yami faces Weevil once more. "Where is he" Yami says once more with venom, "you can't run from me anymore Weevil" Yami then grasps a hold of Weevil's shirt and stares at him with anger and hate. "I will tell you once you duel me" says Weevil smugly.

Yami's hold on Weevil tightens. "I don't have time to mess with you" says Yami, "You are going to tell me where Yugi is". As Yami is saying this he lifts up Weevil, so that his feet are no longer on the ground. "Yami, let him go" says Tea. She is shock to see Yami act like this; and it terrifies her.

Ignoring her Yami continues to hold Weevil in the air. But instead of struggling, the bug duelist continues to give him the same smug look. "Maybe this will get you to change your mind" says Weevil as he lifts a card up for Yami to see; both Yami and Tea recognized the card in Weevil's hand, it is the same card that has caused them nothing but grief. The Seal of Orichalcos; Yami lets go of Weevil and backs away from him, terrified. "Weevil, you don't know what you're dealing with" says Yami.

Seeing the look of fear on Yami's face has the bug duelist on cloud nine, " _Master Dartz was correct in telling me that this card will have the Pharaoh graveling at my feet_ ". "Hehehe, how amusing that the 'King of Games' (or should I say 'Former King of Games') should be afraid of one lone card. If you want to know where to find your precious friend; you will have to duel me for the information"

As if on cue, the train turns on and starts to move; effectively bringing Yami and Tea out of their shock stupor. "So what will it be, _Pharaoh_? Duel me to find out where Yugi is or just let your friend stay lost to the Seal?" taunts the bug duelist; seeing that he is left with no other alternative "I will duel you" says Yami. "Glad to hear it" says Weevil smugly.

"No, Yami" says Tea as she walks up to him, "you can't" "I have to Tea, if I don't do this we may lose our only lead to rescuing Yugi" says Yami not looking at the blue-eyed girl. As both parties start to shuffle their decks Yami poses a question "before we get started answer my question first. Why are you doing this?"

"You really want to know" says Weevil distastefully, "ever since you defeated me at Duelist Kingdom. I have lost all respect among other duelist. I once was the Duelist champion and now I'm nothing more but a mere joke and it's all because of _**you**_ ". "It's not Yami's fault that people don't respect you" says Tea, "you cheated by throwing Yugi's **Exodia: The Forbidden One** ( **2** ) cards overboard on our way to Duelist Kingdom."

"Just shut it" says Weevil with venom, "Let's get this duel started". On two sides of the train two duels based on the desire for revenge are about to take place. Both sets of duelist have shuffled their cards and have activated their duel disk. The words "Let's Duel" ring out.

 _And that concludes this chapter. Sorry if I didn't get around to any dueling action in this chapter. I started writing them; but, it just seems more natural to stop the chapter here. Next chapter will have dueling action in it._

 _Until next chapter; please read and review. I appreciate hearing your opinions._

 **Author's Note**

Rex Raptor is the second member of the annoying, cowardly characters that I mentioned in the last chapter. He is known as the Dino Duelist and is a frenemy of Weevil Underwood. Both characters cheat when they duel and look for any means to win.

Prior to going to the Duelist Kingdom tournament, Yugi and Yami had defeated Seto Kaiba in a duel with the cards of **Exodia: The Forbidden One**. It's a powerful set of cards that divided up into 5 pieces: two arms, legs and the head of Exodia. You need to draw all five cards to summon this monster and once its summon. You automatically win the duel. So when Weevil first meets Yugi he convinces Yugi to let him see the cards and then he tosses them overboard so he didn't have to face them.


	9. Rex

_Disclaimer_ : I don't own Yugioh; that is the property of Konami and the creator Kazuki Takahashi. I do own a Bible and my idea for the story.

Also, I followed how the duel as it went on the show. The only originality is the dialogue

 **Chapter 9: Rex**

" _from the wicked who are out to destroy me, from my mortal enemies who surround me. They close up their callous hearts, and their mouths speak with arrogance. They have tracked me down, they now surround me, with eyes alert, to throw me to the ground._ "- Psalm 17:9-11

Two sets of duels, based on revenge, are on a train bound to nowhere. The first duel takes place towards the end of the duel will determine if pettiness and jealously will win or if skill and love for friends will reign supreme.

 **Duel Start**

 **Joey 4000/Rex 4000**

"I'll go first, since I am the one who challenge you" says Rex smugly. Rex looks at his hand and is delighted at what he has. "Well then, it seems like this duel is already been decided; "I play the field card spell **The Seal of Orichalcos** " " _CRAPPPPP_ " thinks Joey, " _I'm already up the creek without a paddle_ ". A slot opens up on Rex's duel disk and he puts the card in the slot, activating it. Once the Seal is activated, it appears as a small circle on the field and then grows exponentially fast surrounding both Joey and Rex and causing both Duke and Tristian to be push back. "Ahhhhh" cry out both Duke and Tristian as the Seal nearly causes them to fall off the train. "GUYS" cries out Joey terrified for his friends. "We are fine" says Tristan as both teens get back up.

"Forget about them, Wheeler. You should worry about yourself because now that the Seal is activated. All my monsters now get a 500 point boost and the loser of this duel will be taken by the Seal itself." says Rex manically as the Seal appears on his forehead, "and I'm pretty sure that it will be your soul to lose Wheeler". "Will see about that" says Joey putting up a tough front. "It still my turn I play two of my **Gilasaurus** (1400 atk/400 def) in attack mode and I also summon **Kaitoptera** (1400 atk/ 1000 def) on the field along with a facedown card as well." After summoning all his monsters, each one receives the Seal on their foreheads, along with the 500 points boost.

" _Man this isn't good_ " Joey thinks to himself, "My turn, I draw". I summon **Panther Warrior** (2000 atk/ 1600 def) in attack position and I'll set a facedown card. " _My monster has more than enough to wipe the floor with Rex's monsters. But I have to worry about his facedown card and with that Seal on the field; I just can't be reckless right now. So, I'm just going to have to play it safe for now_ " thinks Joey, "and that ends my turn".

"Hehehe, what's the matter Wheeler? Does the Seal have you tucking your tail?" taunts Rex, "My turn, I draw. Now I play the magic card **Polymerization** which allows me to fuse my monsters **Kaitoptera** and one of **Gilasaurus** together to fusion summon **Horned Saurus** (2000 atk/ 1000 def) and I also play **Giant Rex** (2000 atk/ 1200 def). Don't forget that with the Seal on the field my new monsters get a power boost" explains Rex as his monsters receives the Seal's power. Both monsters now have 2500 atk points. "Oh man, Joey is in big trouble" says Tristian. "I'll say it's not looking too good for Joey" comments Duke.

"Now, since I have **Horned Saurus** on the field its special effect activates. Whenever this card is fusion summoned, it can attack you directly. So prepare yourself, Wheeler. Because your life points are about to go extinct" With that said the dino monster takes to the air and sky dives directly at Joey effectively hitting him and taking a big chunk of his life points. The force of impact from Rex's monster sends Joey crashing into the Seal's barrier. "AHH" cries out Joey as he hits the Seal's barrier and falls down. "JOEY" cries out both teens.

 **Joey 1500/ Rex 4000**

"I'm not through yet" says Rex (not even caring that his opponent could be hurt), "next I have **Giant Rex** take out your pathetic **Panther Warrior** ". Rex's monster then attacks Joey's monster and it is soon crush under the weight of Rex's monster and disappears alongside with another portion of Joey's life points.

 **Joey 1000/Rex 4000**

"Wow, we're not even a few rounds into this and Joey is already hanging by a thread" says Duke. Everyone around is seemly impress in how much stronger Rex has gotten. "This isn't nothing" says Joey while struggling to stand up, "I've been through worse". Joey then walks back to his original spot. "I'm still not through yet, I have one more monster on the field and it's itching to take you out" says Rex manically. " _Master Dartz was correct to give me this card. I can finally get my revenge on Wheeler for humiliating me in Duelist Kingdom and with_ _ **The Seal of Orichalcos**_ _I can finally obtain it_ " "Your finished Wheeler, my other **Gilasaurus** will complete our revenge on you and take out the rest of your life points; Go **Gilasaurus**."

Just as Rex is finish giving out his command, Joey has a ghost of a smirk on his face. "Not so fast their pal; I still have my facedown card to play. I play **Scapegoat**." With that said Joey's facedown card flips over to reveal four multi-colored **Sheep Tokens** (0 atk/ 0 def) in the defense position. "Now my life points are safe for the time-being" says Joey as Rex's monster attacks one of the tokens.

"Alright Joey" says both Duke and Tristian, of which the latter has a hand over his heart. "Man, don't you think your cutting it pretty close there Joey" complains Tristian. "Sorry Tristian" says Joey sheepishly.

"Darn it, I was so close. Oh well, that doesn't matter; your only delaying the inevitable" says Rex with a hint of disappointment as he ends his turn. "Alright now it's my turn, I draw; _Good thing that I played that trap card when I did or I would be a goner now. Now let's see what I can use_ ". Joey looks at his hand and isn't disappointed. " _I don't have much but, with that accursed Seal on the field; there isn't much that I can do right now. I have to make this work if I'm going to defeat Rex and I got to make it work soon_ "

Joey looks at his hand once more and decides that the best course of action for him right now is to stay on the defense. "Okay, I play **Rocket Warrior** (1500 atk/ 1300 def) in defense mode and I put two more cards facedown. And that ends my turn".

"Hehehehe is that all you can do?" questions Rex smugly, "well, I guess I have to make short work of all of your monsters. **Horned Saurus** attack Wheeler's **Rocket Warrior**." "Not so fast" interrupts Joey, "I play the trap card **Magical Arm Shield** ; with this card I take control of one of your monsters and have it become your new target. And I choose your other **Gilasaurus** " Joey's trap card is about to grab said monster when one of Rex's facedown card flips over. "Not quite there yet, Wheeler; I play my facedown card **Jurassic Heart**. With this card I can negate any trap card that targets one of my dinosaur type monsters and I choose your **Magical Arm Shield** "

A frustrated growl escapes Joey as his strategy to protect his monsters fails. "Now with that pesky trap card gone, I can now continue with my original attack" says a very delighted Rex as his monster destroys Joey's **Rocket Warrior** and then proceeds to have his two other monsters destroy two more of Joey's **Sheep Tokens** ; which leaves him with only one token left.

"Hehehehehe looks like you're down to your last token. You better watch out Wheeler, because my dinos are hungry for revenge and they are coming for you in the next turn" says Rex smugly as he sets another card and ends his turn.

"Don't give up Joey" yells Tristian, "you can still turn this thing around". "Yeah, what he said" says Duke. " _Man, I got to think of something. I can't go out like this. I have to stop Rex and go and find Yami. He needs us right now. I can't give up_ " thinks Joey. "My turn I draw" Joey looks at his new card and a smirk grows on his face. " _Alright, this is just what I needed_ ". "Okay, I reveal my other facedown card **Star Blaster**. With this spell card I can choose one monster on my side of the field and roll a dice; raising its power level based on the number on the die. I then can tribute that same monster to special summon another monster with the same power level that it is in my hand" explains Joey, "and I choose my last remaining **Sheep Token**.

As the die begins to spin, everyone is holding their breath waiting to see if Joey's gamble will pay off or will it dramatically backfire.

The die stops its spin to revel the number six. "ALRIGHT, just what I needed" says a very happy Joey, "my **Sheep Token** 's level goes from level 1 to level 7. And do you know what that means; don't yeah Rex" taunts Joey. "You don't mean" Rex goes to say with the look of realization on his face. "Yes, say hello to an old friend **Red-Eyes Black Dragon** ( **1** ) (2400 atk/2000 def)" says Joey triumphantly.

"Even though you managed to summon him; you still don't have enough to defeat my monsters" says Rex. "Your right about that Rex; but I still have another card to play. And I play this, the magic card **Metalmorph** ; which not only gives any monster that I equip it too a shiny new make-over, but it also receives a 300 power boost". With that said Joey's monster attack points go to 2700. "Alright Joey" says a very ecstatic Tristan. "Only Joey can gamble with luck and make it work" says a very satisfied Duke.

"Now, **Red-Eyes** not only does he get a 300 point power boost; but when he attacks another monster he gets an additional power boost that is equal to half of the opposing monster's attack points and I choose your **Horned Saurus**. Go **Red Eye's** and destroy Rex's monster and wipe the floor with his life points" commands Joey.

 **Joey 1000/ Rex 2550**

"I set another card facedown and end my turn" says Joey very smugly. " _Darn that smirk of his. I need to wipe it off_ " thinks Rex to himself, "I draw". Rex looks at the card he just drawn and starts to laugh "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, just when you thought you gain the upper hand. The Seal has granted me another chance at defeating you" says Rex darkly, "And with this new monster that I just drawn. It will be the key to your down fall and complete my revenge on you, _Joey Wheeler_ "

 _Sorry, if I'm ending another chapter on a cliff-hanger; writing this chapter turns out to be a lot longer than I anticipated; so I have to break it into two chapters. But, I'm not going to leave y'all high and dry. The duel continues into the next chapter._

Author's Note

Red Eyes use to be Rex's card. But Joey won it in one of their previous duels.


	10. Compassion

_Disclaimer_ : I don't own Yugioh; that is the property of Konami and the creator Kazuki Takahashi. I do own a Bible and my idea for the story.

 **Chapter 10: Compassion**

 _Get rid of all bitterness, rage and anger, brawling and slander, along with every form of malice. Be kind compassionate to one another, forgiving each other, just as in Christ God forgave you._ " Ephesians 4:31-32

Joey is struggling in his duel with Rex. He has managed to get his trump card **Red-Eyes Black Dragon** and knock down Rex's life points. But Rex has another move up his sleeve.

"I first tribute my other **Gilasaurus** and **Giant Rex** to tribute summon **Tyrant Dragon** (2900 atk/ 2500 def). "And with the Seal, my monster becomes much more powerful" continues Rex as his newest monster power goes to 3400. "Go **Tyrant Dragon** and destroy **Red-Eyes Black Dragon** " command Rex.

 **Joey 300/ Rex 2550**

"I'm not done just yet" says Joey stubbornly as he looks at Rex with defiance. "And so am I" says Rex ignoring the look in Joey's eyes, "Next I play **Chain of the Underworld**. This card allows me to bring back a monster that was destroy from your graveyard and I choose your **Red-Eyes** ". At that **Red-Eyes** appears on Joey's side of the field, but its attack points have been reduce to 1700. "And due to **Tyrant Dragon** 's special ability I can attack your monster one more time" says Rex triumphantly. "I finally win Wheeler".

As Rex's monster is about to complete its attack on Joey's monster one more time; a smirk once again appears on Joey's face. "Not quite yet" says Joey cryptically, "I play the trap card **Celebration of Creation** " "Sorry to inform you, Wheeler. But, my monster has another special ability; one that cancels your trap card" interrupts Rex. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I wasn't targeting **Tyrant Dragon** " says Joey with a smirk, "this card is activated once a monster has been special summon by the effects of a spell or trap card. And once that happens your turn is automatically over". "WHAT" exclaims Rex as his monster's attack was canceled, "grrrr fine, I'll end my turn". "Way to go Joey" says Tristan while fist-pumping the air.

Joey then precedes to draws his next card. "I play **Gearfried the Iron Knight** (1800 atk/ 1600 def) in attack mode and then I activate the spell card **Pot of Greed** , which allows me to draw two more cards" says Joey. Another smirk develops on Joey's face; he has drawn the two cards that he needs. "I play the spell card **Release Restraint** ; which allows me to tribute **Gearfried the Iron Knight** and special summon **Gearfried the Swordmaster** (2600 atk/ 2200 def)" says a very delighted Joey. "That still not good enough to beat my monster" says Rex as he tries to keep his cool. "I'm not finish yet" says Joey, "I also play **The Claw of Hermos** ( **1** ) and activate its special ability. It allows me to send this card and one other monster that I control to the graveyard and then treat it as a equip spell card. So I send both **Hermos** and **Red-Eyes** to the graveyard and they both will form **Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword** " finishes Joey

Both dragons disappear only to come back as a sword (that is a combination of both **Red-Eyes** and **Hermos** ) and is then equipped to **Gearfried the Swordmaster** who then receives a power boost of 1500 atk points resulting in **Gearfried** having 4100 atk. "Now that **Gearfried** has received **Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword** his special ability activates" says a very happy Joey, "whenever **Gearfried the Swordmaster** is equip by an equip card, it destroys any monster that I choose and I choose your **Tyrant Dragon** ".

With that said, **Tyrant Dragon** disappears from the field, leaving Rex wide open for any form of attack. "And with your monster gone, I can now finish this duel by having **Gearfried** attack your life points directly" says Joey.

 **Joey 300/ Rex 0**

"Noooooooooo, it can't end this way. I was so close to finally getting my revenge" says a very distraught Rex, not wanting to accept reality, as the Seal starts to shrink down to surround only Rex himself. "Please, don't let the Seal take me" pleads Rex. "I'm sorry, Rex, there's nothing that I can do" says Joey solemnly, "but I promise not to leave you behind". As Joey finishes making his promise Rex's soul is taken by the seal; leaving his body limp on top of the train.

"Way to go Joey" says Tristian as he proceeds to give Joey a noogie. "That was a very good and very close duel" says Duke. "Alright, get off of me" says Joey as Tristian lets him go. Joey then turns his attention back to the body of Rex, with a soft look in his eyes. Joey goes and picks up Rex's body and proceeds to give him a piggy-back ride. "What are you doing Joey" questions Duke. "I made a promise and I'm going to keep it" says Joey shortly.

"Well, now that is over with. We need to go and find Tea and Yami" says Tristan as the teens procced to get off the roof of the train. "Yeah, let's hope that they are fine" comments Duke as he helps Joey get Rex down from a top the train.

 **At the front of the Train**

While Joey is dueling Rex; Yami is having to faceoff with an annoying Bug Duelist; while Tea is have to watch with a reluctant look in her eyes. " _Please be careful, Yami. I know that you are struggling with Seal. And I'm afraid what may happen_ " thinks Tea. "Let's Duel" says both duelist.

 **Duel Start (2)**

 **Yami 4000/ Weevil 4000**

"I'll go first" says Weevil smugly as he looks at his hand, "HEHEHE seems like this duel is already going to be in my favor". A look of fear spreads across Yami's face "you don't mean" "yes I do" answers Weevil, "I play the field spell card **The Seal of Orichalcos** " and just like in Joey's duel, the seal appears on the field and nearly knocks Tea off the train. "Ahhhhh" she cries out. "TEA" says Yami in alarm as he runs to the edge of the Seal's barrier. Luckily, Tea managed to catch the ladder before completely falling off the train. "I'm fine Yami" calls out Tea as she manages to pull her-self back up.

Relieved to see that his friend is out of danger; Yami then hears Weevil's annoying laugh "hehehe, sorry about that. But I don't want anyone to interfere with my revenge on you" says Weevil callously as the Seal appears on his forehead. "I believe that you know the drill by now, _Pharaoh_ "

"Yes, I know the drill Weevil" interrupts Yami with malice, as he turns back around Weevil then continues his turn. "I now summon **Pheromone Wasp** (1300 atk/ 800 def) ( **3** ) and I then put two face-down cards and end my turn". "My turn, I draw" says Yami. " _ **Let's work together to get back at Weevil for hurting our Tea**_ " says the dark voice. " _No, I can do this on my own_ " replies Yami as he struggles against the Seal's influence. "I play **Obnoxious Celtic Guardian** (1400 atk/ 1200 def) in attack mode and I will have him attack your monster" says Yami.

"You walk right into my trap" says Weevil as one of his face-down cards flips over. "I play the trap card **Mimesis**. Whenever an incest-type monster is the target of an attack; I can then recall it back into my hand and special summon another monster in my hand and I choose **Parasite Caterpillar** (1300 atk/ 800 def) in attack position". With that said Yami's monster then dispatches Weevil's new monster.

 **Yami 4000/ Weevil 3900**

" _Why did he switch out one monster for another? It doesn't make sense since both monsters had the same attack points_ " thinks a very confused Tea. As if he had read her mind, Weevil goes on to elaborate "Since **Parasite Caterpillar** was destroyed, its special effect activates. Whenever it's destroyed in battle, the monster that destroyed it becomes infected and is considered to be an insect-type monster that cannot be attack nor can it be tribute and after three of your stand-by phases, I then can special summon **Poison Butterfly** ( **4** ) to your side of the field" says Weevil smugly.

" _This isn't like Yami to just walk into a trap like that. He usually thinks before acting and he just went ahead and played without regard to the two face-downs_ " thinks Tea, " _Weevil playing the Seal must be messing with his head_ ". "Yami, this isn't like you; you need to focus" says Tea. " _Tea's right, I need to focus_ " thinks Yami while he continues to look at his now infected monster. " _I can't afford to play recklessly_ ; I end my turn".

"My turn, I draw; let's try this again shall we" says Weevil in a sing-song voice. "I re-summon **Pheromone Wasp** in attack mode" concludes Weevil as his monster reappears on the field. "Oh, I almost forgot" teases Weevil. "Forgot what?" ask Yami (a little annoyed). " **Parasite Caterpillar** has another ability as well; if you only have one monster on the field and it's equipped by my monster, then I'm allowed to attack you directly, hahahahaha"

 **Yami 2700/ Weevil 3900**

"Since, **Pheromone Wasp** was able to deal out direct damage, I'm also able to special summon **Leghul** (800 atk/ 350 def) in attack mode" says Weevil, "and to finish off my turn I play the spell card **Insect Barrier** ; while this continuous spell card is on the field any of your insect-type monster will be unable to attack"; "that means that my **Celtic Guardian** has been render useless" says Yami as realization hits him.

" _I need to stop Weevil from being able to summon_ _ **Poison Butterfly**_ _on my filed._ " thinks Yami as he draws his next card and looks at his hand. " _ **I can help you Yami**_ " chimes in the dark voice, " _ **just let me in, I can help you stop Weevil's plan**_ " " _No, I can do this on my own. I dealt with Weevil multiple times before_ " rebuts Yami as he draws his next card.

"I play the spell card **Polymerization**. I'll use this to fusion summon my two monsters **Curse of Dragon** and **Gaia the Fierce Knight** together to make **Gaia The Dragon Champion** (2600 atk/ 2100 def)" finishes Yami as his new monster takes the attack position on the field. "And since my monster isn't an insect-type I can use it to attack your monster; so say good-bye to your monster Weevil" says Yami (with a hint of a smirk).

"Nice try, but not quite good enough" says Weevil with a smirk.

 _Oh boy, what does Weevil got up his sleeve? Will Yami given in to the pressures of the duel and let the darkness take over? Y'all don't have to worry; because the duel continues into the next chapter._

 _Please read and review_

 **Author's Notes**

Just in case y'all forgot. **Hermos** is one of the three legendary dragons of Atlantis.

Just like Joey's duel, I'm following how it went on the show. But, the dialogue is still original.

I'm going to already include the Seal's power boost when Weevil's monsters are summoned. So as to make it less confusing for y'all (hopefully) and to also save some writing space.

Poison Butterfly has the ability to hurt its controller rather than help. Once it's been summoned the controller of the card (which would be Yami) takes 500 points of damage at the end of their turns.


	11. Monster

_Disclaimer_ : I don't own Yugioh; that is the property of Konami and the creator Kazuki Takahashi. Nor, do I own the song _Monster_ by Skillet. I do own a Bible and my idea for the story.

 **Chapter 11: Monster**

" _In your anger do not sin: Do not let the sun go down while you are still angry, and do not give the devil a foothold_ "- Ephesians 4:26-27

"I play my face-down card **DNA Surgery** ; this trap card allows me to declare one monster type and after I do that all face-up monsters become that type." "Oh no" says both Yami and Tea. "And I choose that all monsters are now Insect-type".

Once Weevil makes his declaration, **Gaia** 's attack is then block by Insect-Barrier and the attack is then canceled. " _When did Weevil get this good_ " thinks Tea, " _he use to not be this strong_ ; don't give up Yami, you can still do this" cheers Tea, as if she is trying to cheer up both herself and Yami.

"I end my turn" says a very reluctant Yami. "Hehehe, this is great; I've managed to block everything you thrown my way" taunts Weevil. "Just play Weevil" says a very annoyed Yami. "As you wish, I play the spell card **Cell Division** ; which allows me to choose one face-up level 3 or lower Insect-Type monster that I control and then can special summon a **Cell Division Token** that has everything like my selected monster and I choose **Leghul** " says Weevil.

"With **Pheromone Wasp** and the **Cell Division Token** on the field, I can then use them to tribute summon my **Insect Queen** (2700 atk/ 2400 def)" adds Weevil as his monsters disappear and are then replace with his new monster. "Let's don't forget my **Queen** 's special ability. She gains 200 more attack points for each Insect-Type monster on the field and because of my other trap cards there is a total of four Insect-Type monsters on the field" says a very delighted Weevil as his monster attack reaches 3500. "And to conclude my turn, I will attack you directly with **Leghul** since all the monsters you own are Insect-type" says Weevil.

 **Yami 1900/ Weevil 3900**

Yami continues to struggle in his duel with Weevil; every move that he makes, it is then countered to the point of frustration. All the while, the dark voice continues to put pressures on Yami to allow them to take over and help him win the duel. The duel continues in this pattern for several more turns until the effects of **Parasite Caterpillar** is activated and **Celtic Guardian** is destroyed and is then replaced with **Poison Butterfly** (2700 atk/ 2300 def). Disappointed that he was unable to stop **Poison Butterfly** from being summoned; with his life points now at 1200, Yami reluctantly draws his next card.

This new card that Yami has drawn gives him hope. The card he has drawn is **The Eye of Timaeus** ( **1** ). " _I finally drawn the one card that I need to get me out of this mess_ " thinks Yami, " _I just got to see if this will work_ " "Looks like your luck has just run out Weevil" comments Yami confidently. "What do you mean" says Weevil a little confused and curious. "I just drawn one of the three legendary dragons of Atlantis: **The Eye of Timaeus** " says Yami with confidence. "I summon this legendary monster to the field and from there I plan to fuse it with **Poison Butterfly** so that its special effect is canceled" says Yami as he summons **Timaeus**. "Alright Yami" cheers Tea, " _it seems like this duel is finally going to turn around_ "

But, just as the monster appears, it self-destructs. "What?" says a very befuddled Yami. "Hehehe, it seems like your monster didn't want to be used" comments Weevil. " _But how_ " thinks Yami, " _ **it's probably because of what you did in that duel with Rafael**_ " comments the dark voice, " _ **Timaeus refuses to be used by a duelist who willing use the Seal of Orichalcos**_ ". As the possibility for that reason hits Yami, the shame and guilt of his actions come back to the surface to torment him once more. "I end my turn" says Yami sorrowfully as the effects of **Poison Butterfly** chip away at his life points

 **Yami 700/ Weevil 3900**

"Awwww, did the _Pharaoh_ lose his confidence; because one little old card refused to be played" taunts Weevil, "just to show you that I have some heart, I will place one card on the field and end my turn". Yami's turn begins and he draws **Breaker the Magical Warrior** (1600 atk/1000 def) and summons it in attack mode; but Weevil activates his face-down card **Infestation**. Once activated both players' monsters lose attack points along with their life points. With Yami's life points now at 500, Weevil is delighted that his plan has gone so well; that he then decides that he will have a little more fun at Yami's expense.

"Hey Pharaoh, I almost forgot to tell you something" taunts Weevil. "What is it" says a very defeated Pharaoh. "I have in my pocket the key to saving _Yugi_ " says Weevil with malice in his eyes, as he brings forth a card out of his pocket; bringing it up and after seeing Yami's hopeful expression, he proceeds to tearing the card up, right in front of him.

 _Metal Music starts to play  
_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" cries out both Yami and Tea at the sight of the card being torn. "Hehehehehehehe, now little Yugi is gone forever" says Weevil very carelessly.

 _The secret side of me  
I never let you see_

 _I keep it caged  
But I can't control it_

"Why the long look, Pharaoh? It was just a joke" says Weevil as he continues to laugh at his poor excuse of a joke.

 _So stay away from me  
The beast is ugly  
I feel the rage  
And I just can't hold it_

 _It's scratching on the walls  
In the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake  
And I can't control it_

" **How dare that bug play such a cruel joke, don't you agree Yami** " says the dark voice sweetly. "Yes, how dare he make fun of Yugi like that" agrees Yami as the Seal appears on his forehead and grows very brightly.

 _Hiding under the bed  
In my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!_

 _I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster _

_I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
_

" _ **How about we show that bug, what we can do**_ " says the dark voice. " _Lets_ " agrees Yami, as the darkness takes over.

 _My secret side I keep  
Hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it_

 _'Cause if I let him out  
He'll tear me up  
And break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!_

Sensing that something is off; Tea wonders if Weevil's sick joke had just push Yami too far. Too lost in his own laughter, Weevil fails to recognize just what his joke has done.

 _I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
_

"You're right Weevil that was a hilarious joke" says Yami darkly. Confused at what he just heard, Weevil stops laughing to look at Yami. And what he sees sends chills down his spine. The Seal is glowing ever so bright upon Yami's forehead and the once kind red eyes now seem blood red with a hint of evil behind them.

 _I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster_

"What's the matter Weevil" taunts Yami, "cat got your tongue? If not, I will start my turn". Yami proceeds to draw his next card. "Since, I summon my **Magical Warrior** to the field its acquired a spell counter and with that I can choose to remove that counter to destroy one spell/trap card that is on the field and I choose your **Insect Barrier** " says Yami gleefully.

 _It's hiding in the dark  
Its teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me  
It wants my soul,  
It wants my heart  
_

" _ **With the trap card now gone, our monsters can now attack that bug and we can finally make that bug squirm**_ " says the dark voice. "Now that my monsters are finally free to attack, you don't stand a chance" says Yami evilly, "Now I'll have my **Poison Butterfly** attack and destroy your monster and from their I'll have my **Magical Warrior** attack you directly". With the commands given, both of Yami's monsters wipe the floor with Weevil's monster and his life points.

 _No one can hear me scream  
Maybe it's just a dream  
Or maybe it's inside of me  
Stop this monster!_

 **Yami 500/ Weevil 2200**

"AHHHHH, No my monster" cries out Weevil as Yami's monsters attack causing Weevil to crash into the Seal's barrier from the force of the combine attack. "And I'm not through yet" adds Yami, "I now play the spell card **Berserker Soul** , by discarding my entire hand I can draw until I draw a magic/trap card; but for each monster card that I draw I can send it to the graveyard and with a monster that I have chosen on the field, it can attack again" says Yami evilly as he draws his new hand.

" _What has happened? I had the Pharaoh graveling at my feet and I had this duel in the bag_ " question Weevil to himself, " _something has happened. He's regain his confidence but it's different from the other times that I've faced him_ ". "Well, well, well. It seems like your luck has run out" comments Yami, "I've just drawn two monster card; which means that my **Magical Warrior** can attack you two more times"

 **Yami 700/ Weevil 0**

 _I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that _

After the last attack, Weevil's life points have reach 0. And the duel is effectively over, but Yami isn't through yet. " _ **We can't let him get off the hook jus yet**_ " says the dark voice, " _ **he still has to pay for hurting Tea**_ " " _Your right_ " agrees Yami.

 _ **I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER**_

"I continue to draw more cards and have my monster attack you some more, Weevil". Yami proceeds to have his monster attack Weevil a few more time and all the while Tea is frighten at what she is seeing. " _This isn't Yami at all. The Seal must be messing with him again_ " concludes Tea. With tears in her eyes Tea musters up the courage and grabs a hold of him and yells "STOP it Yami. You already won" As if breaking a spell, Yami then comes to his senses; once he realizes that Tea is next to him, holding his arm.

 _I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster. I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I'm gonna lose control  
Here's something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

The Seal disappears from his head and his blood eyes go back to their normal red color. Realizing that he has won the duel, Yami then turns his attention back to Weevil to see that he has collapse. He then goes up to Weevil and proceeds to yell and shake at the body. "Where can I find Yugi" yells Yami, trying in vain to get the information he desperately needs. But it's too late, in his rage Yami failed to see that the Seal had claim Weevil's soul; leaving him with no answers to his questions.

 _I, I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_

 _And that concludes the duels of revenge. I hope y'all enjoyed these last three chapters. I just couldn't bring myself to continue to leave y'all hanging on all these cliff-hangers. Hope y'all enjoyed them and if so please leave your review. Until, next time._

Author's Notes

 **Timaeus** is the second legendary dragon of Atlantis.


	12. Not a New Chapter

" _And whatever you do in word or deed,_ _do_ _all in the name of the Lord Jesus, giving thanks to God the Father through Him._ "- Colossians 3:17

Hi everyone,

Just want to let y'all know, that I've taken a break from writing another chapter this holiday week. I will pick the story back up after Thanksgiving. Hope y'all enjoy the turkey and dressing (or whatever your family likes to eat on Thanksgiving).

See y'all next week :-)

LadyRaider92


	13. Derail

_Disclaimer_ : I don't own Yugioh; that is the property of Konami and the creator Kazuki Takahashi. I do own a Bible and my idea for the story.

 **Chapter 12: Derail**

" _A friend loves at all times, and a brother is born for adversity_ "

– Proverbs 17:17

"WHERE IS YUGI" yells Yami in vain; as he continues to shake Weevil's comatose body. For Tea, it is a sad sight to see; she has never seen Yami so desperate. With tears running down her face, she approaches Yami and quietly puts her hand on top of his shoulder. "That's enough" she quietly says. "No, I got to find out where Yugi is" says Yami desperately as he jerks his shoulder out of her grasp.

Unfazed, Tea puts her hands on his shoulders; but this time, in a more firm hold. Yami turns around with less resistance, as she forces him to face her. She doesn't say anything; she just stares at his downcast face. Yami's eyes refuse to meet her watery gaze; he feels like a failure. Not only does he blame himself for losing their only lead to finding Yugi; but, he once again allowed his rage to consume him.

Next thing Yami knows, he is envelope in a hug. No words are needed as Tea continues to hug him with all her might; hoping that this will give him the form of comfort that they both needed. Yami lets the action sink in and hesitantly returns Tea's gesture. They stay like that for a while; lost in a world of comfort.

 _SCREEEEEEECH_

The sudden noise and the change in momentum bring them back to reality. "What was that" questions Tea. They turn to face the front of the train and see that the train is attempting to take on a curve and begins to sway. "Hang on" cries out Yami, as he attempts to keep all of them steady. After a moment the train completes the curve and straightens out; but the momentum causes them to fall on their backs. "Are you alright" says Yami (after a moment). "I'm fine" replies Tea, as she gets back on her feet.

"Don't you think that the train took that curve a little too fast" questions Yami, not sure if that was typical train behavior. "No, the train shouldn't have done that" replies Tea, "We might need to go to the engine room and see what's going on". Yami nods his head in agreement; it makes sense to find out what is going on with the train. "But we also need to bring him along as well" adds Tea (referring to their comatose companion).

After getting down from the roof, the group reaches the engine room and finds it abandoned. The room is different from most modern trains. It's about the size of a small apartment living room, with two big pane windows (that allow a 180 degree view) and the control panel seems to be computerized. "This isn't good" comments Tea in her dismay at finding the room empty. Yami, whom had been carrying Weevil, sets him down on the floor. "It seems like no one has been here for a while?" comments Tea. "We might as well be on our own" replies Yami.

"No you're not" replies a voice playfully.

Recognizing that they are no longer alone; they turn around to be greeted by the sight of their friends. "GUYS" yells Tea happy to see that everyone is safe and sound, "I'm so glad to see that all of you are alright". Yami stays back as Tea goes to give everyone a hug. After a minute of the hug-fest, Yami sees that Joey is carrying Rex. "Joey, why is Rex on your back" his question gains everyone's attention and breaks up the hug-fest. "Well" starts off Joey somberly, "this little guy had challenged me to an Orichalcos duel…" he then goes on to explain what had happened in his duel with Rex.

Duke had taken notice of Weevil and proceeds to take Rex from Joey; placing him next to the bug duelist. "I'm guessing the same thing happened to you Yami?" he says more as a statement than a question. Yami doesn't say anything as the air surrounding him goes from being semi-relaxed to being very tense.

Noticing Yami's discomfort Tea decides to intervene. "Did you guys notice if there was anyone else on the train?" she question. "No, we didn't" replies Tristian, "we were on our way to find all of you, when we felt the train swaying, and it nearly knocked us off our feet. So we were hoping to find the conductor and find out what's going on with the train" he finishes. "Tea had the same thought" adds Yami. "So it seems that the train is seemly abandon other than us" comments Duke as he rubs his chin thoughtfully.

The realization that they are alone on a train, with no one guiding it, sits heavy on everyone as they ponder this seemingly odd turn of events.

BAM

Out of nowhere the train suddenly jerks up, nearly causing everyone to lose their balance and only Tea is the only one to lose her footing. "Owwww, what was that all about" she says, a little peeve-off to have fallen down again. Yami, being the gentleman that he is, helps Tea to her feet; while Tristian proceeds to look outside the front window. "Ummm, does anyone know how to stop a train" he asks. "No, not really, why" chimes in Tea. "Well, we might need to figure it out soon" says Tristian cryptically.

Being curious as what to Tristian is talking about, everyone then follows his gaze. The bump they just experience was just a warning. In the far off distance; is a mountainous path, one that is very treacherous for a non-operational train and the track leading up to it looks rough.

"Well, what are we waiting for" says Joey, "let's see if we can stop this infernal train". Joey then beings to frantically look over the control panel and start to mess with every single thing that he sees; pressing every lever and button.

"NOOOO, don't do that" cries out Tea, as she proceeds to smack the blonde hair goof-ball in the head. "Owwwwww" cries out Joey in pain, "why you hit me for?" he says, as he rubs the developing bump on his head. "You just don't go messing with electrical equipment that you don't know how it works" she reasons while she gives him a displeased mother look.

"Oh" replies the blonde haired teen sheepishly. But unfortunately, Joey's meddling had done the damage. The control panel starts to spark up and everything in the room is going haywire. "Look at what you did" accused Tristian. "I was only trying to stop the train" replies Joey defensively. "Well it just made it worse" retorts Tristian. "We can do the blame game later. We need to get out of here" reasons Yami.

Seeing that time is precious, at the moment, the group of friends leaves the room with the previous argument forgotten. The group of friends fall in line with Joey in front carrying Rex (yet again), followed by Tristian (carrying Weevil), then by Duke, Tea and Yami. Due to Joey's meddling, the train's speed has increased and the train has become increasingly unstable. Its sways to and fro and every imperfection on the track can be felt. "What's the plan" shouts Tristian hoping that someone had a plan. "I say, we just reach the caboose and jump off the train from there" says Joey. No one makes any other suggestions; believing that Joey's idea was the most probable.

The shaking of the train continues to hinder the group's escape. It has caused things to come lose and displaced on to the floors. This unfortunately makes it hard for everyone to stay close together as they continue to trek through the metal death-trap. But, despite all that; Tea, being a trained dancer, she is able to move about the debris gracefully; while Yami, being of smaller stature, is having the most difficulty with avoiding the debris on the floor and falls behind the group. Seeing that he is falling behind, Yami tries to pick up the pace.

WHAM

The train's shaking has caused a piece of debris to hit Yami in the head; knocking him off his feet and he becomes disoriented. Unaware of Yami's situation, the gang continues to move forward. They soon reach the last cart. "Finally, we made it" says Tristian as they rush to the exit the train. Everyone is excited to finally be able to escape. Joey is the first to open the door "Alright, let's get out of this metal death trap".

Taking a minute to catch her breath, Tea looks behind to see that Yami wasn't there. Realization hits her, "Guys, we lost Yami" she cries out in distress. At this revelation, the guys turn around and see that Yami wasn't with them. "I'm going to find him" declares Tea. "And I'm going with you" adds Joey, "You guys stay here and we will be back in a minute" he then hands Rex off to Duke, as the both of them head out to search for Yami.

 **(With Yami)**

Yami is still a little disoriented from the blow to the head. But he is determined to catch up with the gang. However, the way that the train is swaying, is doing little to help. He's having a hard time standing, Yami tries to brace himself by grabbing a hold of anything, that is nail down, to help him to stay upright.

BAM

Another hump has made the train jump once more; causing Yami to fall to the floor. " _ **Why don't you just give up**_ " says the dark voice. "No, I have to get out of here" argues Yami. " _ **It's pointless; you can barely support yourself**_ " reminds the dark voice. "I have to try. I need to make sure that Yugi's friends have gotten off the train" replies Yami as he struggles to get back on his feet. " _ **Why worry about them? They already left you behind.**_ " taunts the dark voice. "I got them into this mess and I will make sure that they are safe" counters Yami.

"YAMI…. HEY YAMI" hearing his name Yami looks up; but in his disoriented state, Yami's vision is still a little blurry. He sees two blurry figures approaching him; but his sight recovers after blinking few times and he sees that it's Tea and Joey. They approach him with the look of concern on their faces and help him get back on his feet. "Come on Yami, let's get out of here" says Joey. With their help Yami is able to regain his footing and they make it to the caboose just in time.

BAM

Once more everyone loses their footing. "Let's get out of here" yells Duke as they all get back up. "Okay Duke and Tristian, you two will jump first since you have Weevil and Rex" says Joey, "then we will follow suite" finishes Yami. No one argues as they go through the door. Once they open the door, the draft of wind is the first thing that greets them; followed by the still welcoming sight of the soft desert sand. Tristian is the first to look to the front and sees that they don't have much time left till the train meets the mountainous path.

With a determine look, both Tristian and Duke jump off the train and onto the desert ground. They land hard but they roll as best as they can, so as to minimize injuries. Joey and Tea then follows suite and lands not too far away. Yami is about to join them, when the train hits another hump causing him to hold on to the railing to keep steady.

By the time Yami is able to stable himself; he looks to see that it's too late. He no longer has the soft desert ground to jump on; only solid rock greets him and the sight of his friends' figures getting smaller. Yami decides to look around and sees what his options are. All that he sees is nothing but a mountainous terrain, with a cliff face and a valley directly below; on the other-side of the train, there is nothing but rock. He is now caught between a rock and a hard place ( **1** ).

SCREEEEEEECCH

Hearing the familiar noise once more Yami looks ahead and sees that the train attempting to go around another curb. But, this time it's disastrous; and instead of turning with the curve the train jumps it; falling off into the valley below.

 _And I'm leaving it like that for now. I'm sorry for not getting this chapter up sooner. I have been struggling with a major case of writer's block with this chapter. I hope that this was worth the wait for all of you. I appreciate any of your feedback and what y'all think so far about the story._

 _Please read and review. See all of you next time._

Author's Note

Unintentional pun; didn't plan it.


	14. Fear

_Disclaimer_ : I don't own Yugioh; that is the property of Konami and the creator Kazuki Takahashi. I do own a Bible and my idea for the story.

 **Chapter 13: Fear**

" _For I, the LORD your God, will hold your right hand, Saying to You, 'Fear not, I will help you.'_ "- Isaiah 41:13 NKJV

"YAMI!" the cries of distress fills the late afternoon desert sky. The gang watches on in horror, as the runaway train continues to move on with their friend still a board. They continue to look on knowing that there isn't much that they can do. Everyone is at a loss for words; to shock and bruise up to comprehend what they just seen.

"What is he thinking" retorts Joey in anger and confusion; not understanding why their friend didn't just jump off the train. "We have to go after him" says Tea as she lifts herself off the desert floor. "How do you suppose we do that" replies Duke, "we can't keep up with a train". Tea turns around to look at Duke. "We have to try, Yami is our friend and we need go after him" says Tea with a hint of distress in her eyes. "I'm all for going after Yami, but there's no telling how far down the track the train took him and we don't know if he managed to get off the train at all" reasons Duke.

"So, what would you have us do then Duke?" questions Tristian while looking up at the dice man. "We got nothing else better to do and it's better than doing nothing" continues Tristian as the rest of the group gets off the ground and dusts themselves off. "I agree with them, Duke" adds in Joey, "we need to go after him and make sure that he is alright". "In case you all haven't notice, we are stuck in the desert with no means of transportation, shelter or food, and we also have two comatose people to carry" argues Duke. "I know Duke, but we can't abandon Yami. We all have come too far and gone through too much to not go after him" says Joey pointedly.

Duke lets what Joey said sink in; after a moment he rattles out a reluctant sigh. "Fine, let's go after him". Joey, being satisfied with Duke's answer, nods his head and hmms thanks to the dice man. "Soooooo, what's the plan, then?" questions Duke while picking up his unconscious charge and placing him on his back once more. "Well, as far as I can tell. The only choice that makes sense is to follow the track" says Tea as she looks down the said track with worry in her eyes.

" _I hope Yami is alright_ ", after a moment Tea is brought out of her thoughts; when she registers a hand upon her shoulder. Tea's worried blue eyes meet Joey's determine honey-colored eyes. "Don't worry Tea, I'm betting that Yami is just fine and that he managed to get off the train". Tea's response is to give him a half-hearted smile. She wants to believe what Joey is saying but she can't help but have a feeling that it's not all well with Yami.

( **With Yami** )

 _SCREEEEEEEEECH_

The runaway train has just jump the curb and is currently starting to fall off the side of the cliff. Yami doesn't have much time till he too will be sent plummeting down into the unknown chasm below. Yet despite this fact, Yami sees everything moving in slow-motion. It's a result of fear coursing through his body, freezing him in place.

" _I need to move_ " Yami says to himself; but, his feet refuse to obey. It's as if his mind has detached himself from the situation at hand, as if it is all a dream. " _Jump_ " says a mysterious voice, " _Jump now_ " it commands. As if breaking a spell, Yami finally comes to his senses and does what he is told. He jumps off the train and starts his free-fall descent.

.

.

.

WHAM

Shooting pain is all that Yami registers; as he lands on an unforeseen rock face. BOOM! Registering the noise, Yami turns to face the sound and realizes it's the destruction of the train. All that is left is big chunks of the wreckage smoldering in a fire, with a plume of smoke rising up into the sky.

Yami takes the moment to calm down his racing heart; as the sight of the destroyed train sinks in. " _I would be dead right now, if I had stayed on the train_ " he thinks to himself. After collecting his bearings Yami decides to survey his surroundings. The rock face that stopped his descent is barley big enough to support his 5ft frame. The way that it is poking out of the side of the cliff suggests that no one would have been able to see it, from a passing glance.

" _Who would have thought that this was here_ " thinks Yami curiously, " _Seeing how I can barely fit it and how easily one could have miss it if they didn't know to look for it._ " He thinks to himself, " _I've been very fortunate to have landed on it and not to have fallen to my death. But where am I exactly?_ " Taking more of a look, Yami sees that there is a river just beneath his position; the river is about 20 feet wide, with a forest on one-side and the mountain on his side. It's roughly a 50 feet drop from his perch to the river, and the river seems to have a very strong current. Yami lets his gaze follow the river that goes on for a mile before curving into the forest away from the rocky mountain.

Yami continues his survey of escape. But unfortunately, his options are pretty nonexistent. "Seems like I don't have many choices in getting down from here" ponders Yami out loud.

CRACK

Yami's heart drops at hearing the infamous sound. He turns around to look for the source of the said noise, hoping against hope that he really didn't hear it.

CRACK

Hearing the noise once again, Yami gets a better idea of where it's coming from. Tentatively, Yami reaches his hand out to where the rock face and the mountain side meet and he feels the edges of a crack forming. Apparently, when Yami had landed on the rock face, the force of the impact had cause a crack to form and with every move that he makes, the crack gets bigger. This suggests that the rock face isn't strong enough to hold both its own weight and Yami's.

Once his brain registers this new information, Yami realizes that regardless of his next move. He will be getting wet soon; either by his own choice or the rock's. Very carefully, Yami starts to get up. CRACK, Yami pauses and holds his breath; waiting for the inevitable to happen.

When nothing happens Yami continues. After a few moments he is at full height. Relieved that the rock hasn't broken off yet; Yami takes the moment to collect his bearings. Now that he is standing up, Yami takes the moment to look around once more. Satisfied, Yami goes to jump…

CRAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKK

Too late, the rock gives way with Yami still on. "AHHHHHHHH" yells Yami as he and the rock fall into the river below. The water is cold as Yami is submerged and the current makes it hard for him to collect his bearings, as he is toss and turnabout. Yami struggles against the current as his lungs burn for the much needed air. Finally after what seem like an eternity; Yami breeches the surface and takes in a mouthful of air and water "HELLLLLLLP" gurgles Yami hoping someone will hear his cry for help. Yami knows it's a long shot since he is far from civilization and that the odds are not in his favor ( **1** ), that someone would be out here.

Despite this, Yami continues to keep himself a float as the current continues to send him further down the river. After what seems like an eternity, Yami spots a large log coming in his direction from up river. Relived, Yami swims towards the log and clings on for dear life. After a while, Yami feels the current starting to wane in power. Curious Yami looks and sees that the river has taken him away from the mountain and into the forest.

Once he realizes that he is out of danger; fatigue from the day's events start to weigh on Yami, his body has endured a lot since he first ran away earlier today. Feeling his body wanting to rest, Yami looks around one more time to see a river bank just ahead; letting go of the log, Yami swims to the shore and collapses, onto his stomach, as his body's last remaining strength leaves him and sleep begins to takes over. Right before Yami loses conscious, he hears footsteps approaching him. "Who-se th-there" says Yami weakly; his only answer is a pair of sandal feet coming into his field of vision; as he loses consciousness.

 _Hi, everyone. Sorry for not posting the chapter last week. Hopefully it was worth the wait. Just to let y'all know; I'm going to take a break from writing the story. Since Christmas is just around the corner and New Year's is not too far behind, I will be too busy with the holiday season to work on the story. But don't worry, the story will continue next month._

 _ **Until Next time,**_

 _ **Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year**_

 _P.S. I wonder who this person is that discovered Yami? Y'all are just going to have to wait till next year. I appreciate seeing your guesses in the comment section._

 _ **Author's Note**_

I hope y'all got that reference. It's a play on "May the odds ever be in your favor" from the Hunger Games franchise.


	15. Merry Christmas

**Merry Christmas**

"Behold, the virgin shall be with child, and bear a Son, and they shall call His name Immanuel," which is translated, "God with us."- Matthew 1:23

I just want to wish all of y'all a Merry Christmas.

And to get y'all into the Spirit of Christmas. Here a link and video.

The link below is a sermon I heard on the radio that I really like on Christmas. It's by Pastor John MacArthur.

library/sermons-library/80-318/christmas-prophecies-fulfilled

Y'all can either read it or listen to the sermon its your choice.

I would suggest that y'all listen to Mary Did You Know by PENTATONIX. It's a pretty rendition.


	16. Unforgiven

_Disclaimer_ : I don't own Yugioh; that is the property of Konami and the creator Kazuki Takahashi. I do own a Bible and my idea for the story.

 **Chapter 14: Chains**

" _He has walled me in so I cannot escape; he has weighed me down with chains. Even when I call out or cry for help, he shuts out my prayer_ " –Lamentations 3:7-8 NIV

Darkness, once again, greets Yami as he regains consciousness. Realizing that he is lying on his back, Yami sits up right to gather his bearings. "Where am I" says Yami mostly to himself. Hearing no response to his question and starting to feeling anxious, Yami decides to get up off the ground and shakes himself off (in an attempt to calm his nerves). "Hm" ponders Yami as he continues to survey his surroundings; not liking the place one bit.

 _DUN-DUM_

As Yami continues to ponder, he hears the sounds of drums banging off behind him. Curious Yami turns around to see that a temple has appeared behind him. The temple is twenty stories high; with three levels of dome like structures that get smaller, the closer you get to the top. "What is this" questions Yami out of shock seeing the structure before him.

 _DUN-DUM_

As if responding to his question, the sounds of drums can be heard coming from inside the structure; beckoning him to come inside. Yami's feet move against his will and he soon finds himself inside the temple; where darkness once more awaits him. Once he is inside, the pacing of the drums don't falter. They continue to beckon Yami to come further in.

 _DUN-DUM_ , _DUN-DUM, DUN-DUM_

As the beating of the drums grows faster, so does Yami's pace; as he continues onward, Yami starts to hear chanting (mixing in) with the sound of the drums. At this point, Yami's surroundings are no longer hiding in the darkness. But rather, he finds himself to be in a winding brick passage way with only a glow in the distance and the sounds of drums and chanting as his guide. " _Left... Right... Straight_ " thinks Yami, as the drums and chanting grow closer and louder with each footstep.

After what seems like hours, Yami finds the source of the drums and chanting. It's a large room with stone pillars and lit torches, that line-up to an elevated shrine located at the end of the room. In the center of the room is a group of people, wearing white robes, chanting as they form a circle in front of the shrine. Curious, Yami moves a little closer into the room and stays hidden in the shadows. Once Yami is sure that he hasn't been spotted, he moves to be behind one of the pillars to get a better look.

What Yami sees, makes his blood run cold. In the middle of the circled robed figures is the telltale sign of an Orichalcos duel. The infamous green light is emitting, from inside of the circle and the duel, itself, seems to be drawing to a close ( **1** ).

"And now my monster will finish you off and that conclude this duel" says the robed figure that won the duel. "No please, give me another chance" pleads the unfortunate robed figure as the seal consumes them. But unlike before, the Seal doesn't disappear as it consumes its latest victim. Rather, it grows back into the circle, which is outlined by the other robed figures.

"It seems that we have an uninvited guest with us" says the robed figure from inside the circle. Yami's heart drops at hearing that statement. "Would you be so kind as to come out of hiding, _Pharaoh_?" says the figure. Knowing that he is essentially caught; Yami comes out from his hiding place. Once he is plain view, the robe figures separate making a path for Yami. "I'm glad to see that you have finally decided to come to us, Pharaoh." says the figure as Yami gets a better view of them, revealing their face in the process.

"DARTZ" yells Yami in surprise. The figure is the President of the Paradius Company; he is wearing a very decorative white robe, with blue accents and a decorative slash from his waist. He wears a green medallion around his neck and is wearing a chain with a green gemstone on his forehead.

The man doesn't immediately respond to Yami's outburst. "I'm so glad that we finally get to meet in person" says Dartz. Recovering from his initial shock, Yami remembers his hatred for this man, the man who was holding Yugi captive. "Where's Yugi" he ask with venom. "Ah come now, that's no way to address your host" says Dartz with a smug grin.

"I don't care, I just want to know where Yugi is" replies Yami. "Very well, I'm not so rude of a host to not oblige my guest" says Dartz with a smirk, "you can come on out and join us, now". Confused, Yami watches as one of the smaller white robed figures comes out, from his spot amongst the other robed figures to join Dartz.

Once there, the figure pulls off their hood to revel a child-like version of the Pharaoh. He has tri-colored hair that consists of yellow bangs that frame their face, and star-shape black hair with purple highlights and matching purple eyes. He wears a similar version of the Millenium Puzzle and the Domino High School uniform under his robes. "Yugi" whispers Yami, too shock from seeing his aibou again.

Yami is relieved to see that Yugi is fine. He looks much the same; but something was clearly off. The air surrounding Yugi no longer holds the innocence, that Yami, has come to associate from his aibou. "Yugi" says Yami a little louder this time. After a moment, Yugi looks up at Yami and he can clearly see the Seal upon his forehead and his eyes holds a red tint to them. "What have you done to him" says Yami looking back at Dartz. "Oh, it's not what I have done" replies Dartz sweetly, "but it's what you have done".

Before Yami has time to argue, Yugi's voice interrupts him. "Why have you come here" questions Yugi with a hint of venom. Shock to be hearing Yugi talk like that, leaves Yami stun for a moment. "Answer my question" says Yugi with restraint. "I don't know how I got here" says Yami (finally finding his voice), "but all that I care about now is getting you out of here". "Why do you care?" replies Yugi slowly, "You didn't listen to me and you broke your promise to me. Wouldn't you say that shows how much you care?" Yugi's words eats away at Yami's conscience. "I-I'm sorry, Yugi" stutters out Yami not know what else to say. "Sorry? Heh, you're not truly sorry" says Yugi.

From out of nowhere a green chain shoots out, from the Seal, towards Yami and wraps itself around one of his legs. "WHAT THE" shouts out Yami in surprise. "I'm sorry, but this little reunion has to be cut short, _Pharaoh_ " says Dartz with false guilt in his voice, "It seems that the Seal is becoming really anxious to claim your soul". "Let me go, Dartz" orders Yami.

"Oh, I'm not the one holding you captive with this chain" replies Dartz. "If you're not doing this; then who is" ask Yami. "Why isn't it obvious? It's your _**little**_ _**friend**_ here" says Dartz as he pats Yugi on the head. Stun to be hearing this, Yami looks at Yugi with hurt-fill eyes. "Yugi, please say it isn't so" pleads Yami. Yugi doesn't say anything; he just stares at Yami with cold eyes. "Please Yugi, make the Seal let me go" pleas Yami once more. After a moment, Yugi turns his back to him.

" _ **No**_ " says Yugi coolly, "You betrayed me, Yami." With that said several more green chains shoot out and grab a hold of Yami as he tries to resist being pulled into the Seal.

"I am truly sorry Yugi" says Yami, "I'm sorry for betraying you. If I could, I would have done things differently. Please forgive me". Yugi still keeps his back facing Yami. For a moment Yami wonders if Yugi even heard him; but Yugi turns (a little) so that their eyes are connecting with one another. The look in Yugi's eyes is the coldest look that Yami thought, was never possible for Yugi to possess. "You betrayed me, Yami and I'm now a part of the Orichalcos Seal and because of these things, I will never forgive you" says Yugi.

The shock from Yugi's words breaks Yami's heart (and his concentration) allowing the Seal to finally drag him in. And before the Seal consumes him, Yami stretches out his hand towards Yugi and yells "YUGI, FORGIVE ME". The last thing that Yami sees is the cold, dead eyes of his aibou.

 _And that ends chapter 14._

 _Well, I hope this chapter got all of y'all blood pumping. I'm sorry, for not posting this sooner. I developed the case of laziness (and writers block) after the holidays. But in the immortal words of Randy Quaid's_ _Independence Day_ _(1996) character, Russell Casse, "I'M BAAAAACK"_

 _ **P.S.**_ _Guess what? This story has reach the_ _ **2,000 view**_ _benchmark :-D_

 _I'm ecstatic and humbled. I'm thankful to all of you for helping this story reach this benchmark. When I started this story, I never would have thought that so many people would be interested in reading this. I hope and pray that y'all continue to follow and enjoy the story and I hope that this chapter was worth the wait._

 _Again THANK YOU for reading. Please R &R. _

_Until next time. –LadyRaider92_

 **Author's Note**

This scene was inspired by what happened in Season 1. It's the episode where Tea, Tristian and their friend, Bakura, go snooping around Pegasus's castle.


	17. A Broken Heart and A Stranger

_Disclaimer_ : I don't own Yugioh; that is the property of Konami and the creator Kazuki Takahashi. I do own a Bible and my idea for the story.

 **Chapter 15: A Broken Heart and a Stranger**

" _The Lord is close to the brokenhearted, and He saves those whose spirits have been crushed_ "- Psalm 34:18

" _YUGI, FORGIVE ME"_

"AGH" chokes out Yami, as the shock from the nightmare wakes him up ( **1** ). Gasping for air and shaking heavily, Yami forces himself to sit upright. After a few moments, Yami puts a shaky hand on his rapidly beating heart.

A minute or so later, Yami can feel his heart beat and breathing slowing down; allowing him, to pay attention to his surroundings. The sound of rushing water is the first thing that Yami registers. Without much thought, he shakily gets up from the ground and makes his way to the river. Kneeling next to the riverbank, Yami proceeds to wash his face.

While doing so, Yami sees his reflection in the water. The first thing he notices is his eyes. There is weariness to them, a weariness of a man who has commented a great sin and is under the weight of judgement. The water on Yami's face drops down into the water, causing his face to become distorted. And in the distortion, the color green can be seen. Curious, Yami focuses more on the color until the distortion clears to reveal the Seal; but it's not Yami's face that he sees the infamous symbol on. But rather it is Yugi's face staring back at him; with those same cold, unforgiving eyes, from his nightmare, staring back at him.

Taken a back, Yami falls backwards from the water's edge. Landing on his back, Yami can feel his body starting to enter into a state of panic; as the memory the nightmare comes back to him. The words that Yugi spoke to him in the dream continue to ring in his ears; of which causes tears to start to form as Yami's mind replays the final moments of his nightmare. Flipping himself over, Yami makes himself prostrate, on the ground, and starts to weep.

After what seems like hours, Yami shakily gets on to his hands and knees. "Yugi," whispers Yami, "I'm so sorry, please forgive me". As the words are spoken, Yami feels his heart constrict in pain. In response, Yami places his hand on his chest and grasp it; in an attempt to squeeze out the pain in his heart.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

After a while, once Yami has calmed down, he feels the tears and dirt residue upon his face. Not liking the feeling on his face, Yami decides to continue to wash his face off. Once the deed is done, Yami goes to dry his face with his shirt; but he, notices that there is something different. The shirt's texture is off; expecting soft material of the Domino High undershirt. Yami's hand, instead, is greeted with a rough texture. Realizing this, Yami looks down and is confused to what he sees. Instead of wearing the Domino High School uniform, Yami is wearing a simple brown sackcloth undershirt and dark brown robe tied together with a rope. His socks and shoes are missing, along with the Millenium puzzle as well.

Before Yami, has time to panic; a voice from behind calls out "Good morning friend, glad to see that you are finally awake". Startled Yami turns around to see who the owner of the voice is. The man looks to be of Middle-Eastern descent and is about 5ft 5in tall and looks roughly to be in his sixties. The man has salt n pepper short (unkempt) hair, with a similarly short thick curly beard, and a body with a slight build hidden underneath his clothing. The clothes he is wearing a layered outfit. It consists of an inner white tunic, and a brown robe; of which, is being held together by a simple cloth belt and is complemented with worn-out looking leather satchel and leather sandals.

The man is coming from downstream, carrying with him fish in his net and is heading towards a fire that Yami had failed to notice earlier. "I've caught us some fish to eat" continues the man, "I figured you would be waking up soon and would like something to eat. And the Lord surly did bless us with more than enough to eat" says the man holding up his plentiful catch.

Yami continues to look at this man and his catch dumbfounded. "Um, thank you?" says Yami wearily. Placing the net down, the man proceeds to take off his leather satchel "It will only take a little bit, for the fish to be prepared to cook" says the man, "do you mind gathering up some sticks to cook the fish on?" finishes the man as he looks at Yami pointedly.

Coming to his senses, Yami shakes his head 'yes' to the man and starts his little quest for sticks. Lucky for him the river bank seem to be teeming with sticks-a-plenty. After a few minutes of gathering, Yami gathers what he believes is enough to cook the fish with and proceeds to bring them to the man. "Aw, thank you friend. You did well" complements the stranger as he takes one of Yami's sticks and proceeds to put the fish on them and places them near the fire's edge.

Once he is done, the stranger takes a seat next to Yami and proceeds to watch the fish cook; turning them over every so often. Yami, being curious of this stranger, takes the opportunity to talk to the man. "Um, I don't mean to be rude. But, who are you and what happened to my clothes" ask Yami.

The man chuckles in response to Yami's question. "You don't need to be worried, friend. Your clothes and Egyptian pendant are right over by the trees along with your other personal items as well" says the man pointing to a nearby tree-line, where Yami's clothes are seen hanging off a rope line tied between two tree branches. "I saw you crawling out of the river and came to help you" continues the man, "Once I got to you, you were already passed out. And so, I quickly took off your wet clothes and put you in some spare clothes (that I had with me). I knew that the night was quickly approaching and it wouldn't have been good for your health to be in such a state."

After the man had pointed out where Yami's stuff was, he quickly made his way to them to see if he still had everything. As the man finished his explanation, feeling embarrassed (but grateful at the same time) Yami turns back to the man "Um, thank you good sir, for looking out for me and all," says Yami while rubbing the back of his head, "But, how long was I out? I notice that it appears to be a cool morning" questions Yami.

"You are welcome friend," replies the man, "and to answer your other question; you were out for most of the night with a fever. But, your fever broke just before the sun came up and I decided to take this as meaning you would wake up soon and with the Lord's blessing, managed to get us some breakfast". "What" chokes out Yami as his first thoughts are of Yugi's friends, hits him like a ton of bricks. "I appreciate you taking care of me and all; but, I need to go looking for the gang. There's no telling where they are and what has happened to them" says Yami as he gathers up his clothes and other items.

As Yami is about to wonder off, the man calls out to him. "Do you even know where your friends could be?" questions the man, not moving from his place. "It is not very wise to go wondering off, when one is lost, themselves; especially if they are seeking to find others" finishes the man. Yami stops in his tracks. There is truth in what the stranger just said.

 _And that concludes this chapter. Yay, finally we get to meet the Stranger that I put into the story's description. I have been going back and forth on when to introduce this person and finally concluded to stop delaying it. If y'all are curious as to the identity of the man; I would like to hear y'alls guesses as to his identity._

 _Until next time,_

 _LadyRaider92_

Author's Note(s)

Yeah, I went with it was all a dream cliché again.


	18. Happy Valentine's Day

Happy Valentine's Day

" _Owe no one anything, except to love each other, for the one who loves another has fulfilled the law_ "- Romans 13:8 ESV

Hi, everyone. I hope y'all are enjoying St. Valentine's Day. Unfortunately, I haven't gotten around to do this week's chapter. I'm sorry, if I'm not churning out the chapters like I have in the past. So to make up for it I have going to suggest y'all look up _Sweet Valentine_ by TheRealContestshippingPrincess on . It's a Valentine's Day themed Yugioh! story and hopefully will get y'all occupied until the next chapter comes out.

Again sorry for not keep up with the schedule; but, y'all enjoy St. Valentine's Day and see y'all next time.


	19. Unexpected Discovery

_Disclaimer_ : I don't own Yugioh; that is the property of Konami and the creator Kazuki Takahashi. I do own a Bible and my idea for the story.

 **Chapter 16: Unexpected Discovery**

" _The heart of man plans his way, but the LORD establishes his steps_ "

-Proverbs 16:9 ESV

 **With the Gang** ( **1** )

The sun is setting low on the horizon as the gang continues their search for their missing friend. The group of friends is led by Joey and Tea (who is carrying Rex and Weevil respectively) followed then by Tristian and Duke (who are grateful for the break in carrying the unconscious duelists). The track that they have been following on is no longer on the flat desert ground; but on the treacherous elevated mountain terrain; which forces the group of friends to slow down their pace.

The gang has been following the track for quite some time now; with no sign of Yami anywhere. The silence amongst the group weighs heavily in the air and with each passing step, the group of friends feels their hope of finding Yami safe and unharmed wane and the sensation that everything isn't alright grows. "How far do you think Yami went" questions Tea out loud not being able to take the silence anymore. "I don't know" replies Joey solemnly trying his best to stay focus on the task at hand and not letting the feelings of dread show.

"Do you think that Yami managed to get off the train?" chimes in Tristian. "Well if he did, I don't like the options that Yami had" comments Duke while looking at their surroundings. The tracks, that they are on, is surrounded by high mountain cliffs on the right side with a steep drop off to the left side of the tracks. " _Neither side looks all to pleasing of a choice in getting off a run-a-way train_ " thinks Duke to himself not wanting to state the obvious to the rest of the group.

Everyone knows what Duke is thinking; as they weigh the options before them and hoping against hope to find Yami sooner rather than later. " _Hang on buddy_ , _we are coming for you_ " thinks Joey (to himself) as he keeps moving up the track.

After a few more minutes of walking; Tea starts to feel the weight of carrying Weevil up the mountainous tracks. " _Who would have thought, that a bug like him could weigh so much_ " thinks Tea, " _with all this additional weight, it's kind a hard to keep up with Joey's pace. If this keeps up I might have to stop for rest soon_ ".

But, after a minute of dwelling on this; Tea's determination to find Yami outweighs any discomfort she feels right now. " _I need to keep moving_ " thinks Tea, " _what I having to do, doesn't compare to what Yami might be going through right now_ ". With this thought Tea continues to push onward, not wanting to stop until Yami is found.

Nonetheless despite her determination, Tea still struggles to keep up with Joey's pace and starts to slow down a little more. Tristian taking notice of Tea's slower pace; determines what the cause of her slowness is. And when he comes to this conclusion, he then decides that he should take over carrying Weevil for her. "Here" says Tristian as he proceeds to take Weevil off of Tea's back. Not expecting this Tea turns slightly to give Tristian a "thank you" and then proceeds to catch up with Joey.

"Hey Joey, wait up" calls out Tea to her blonde headed friend, who has managed to gain a fair amount of distance in the time it took for Tristian to take Weevil off of her. Closing out the remaining distance between her and Joey; Tea finally reaches him and is quickly followed by the rest of the gang. Catching her breath Tea takes notice that Joey has seemingly stopped moving.

Curious, she stretches out her hand and puts it on Joey's arm. "Joey?" questions Tea in her attempt to get Joey's attention. "What's wrong?" registering her hand Joey doesn't turn to answer Tea's questions. "Do you see what I see?" he questions. Puzzled by this cryptic response Tea follows Joey's gaze farther up the track. A few seconds pass and Tea's eyes find what Joey is seeing. It takes a second for her mind to process what it is that she is seeing; but, once it dawns on her. Her eyes grow wide with fear.

In the distance is a plume of dark smoke rising up to kiss the sky.

"Oh no" whispers Tea as her thoughts dwell on the meaning of such a sight. "What's wrong?" questions Tristian and Duke. Too full of dread, Tea can't find her voice, so she resorts to pointing forward. Catching on to what Tea wants them to do, the duo looks forward, beyond her finger. In a minute their expressions mimic Tea's, once their eyes see the smoke.

"You don't think…" trails off Tristian after letting the site before him set in. "I hope not" answer Joey, "come on let's check this out". Not having to be told twice, everyone starts to move towards the smoke; with even more determination than before. After reaching the origin of the smoke, the group of friends stops and looks down the side of the mountain.

They all gasp at the sight before them. The sight that greets them from the ground below is the stuff of nightmares. The train that they were just on (not even two hours ago) is barely recognizable. The once beautiful, sleek modern train is now reduced to a horrible conglomerate of twisted metal pieces; with a smoldering fire that is the source of the black smoke.

Any hopes that the gang had for finding the train still intact with their friend has definitely gone up in smoke ( **2** ).

"YAMI" cries out Tea in despair, "you guys don't think". "Not a chance" says Joey with determination, "Yami is too smart to stay on a train that is about to go off a cliff" continues Joey whose eyes hold a lot of faith for their friend, "I bet he definitely made it off the train in time".

(-)(-)(-)(-)

The sun, in the distance, continues to creep its way down; so that the moon can have its turn to rule the sky. This daily celestial event isn't lost on Duke who notices that it's starting to get dark. With this observation, Duke decides to speak up. "It's starting to get dark" he comments while staring at the sunset.

"And your point is?" questions Tristian. "I hate to say it guys," continues Duke as he turns to face them, "but I think we need to turn around and find us some shelter for the night". "WHAT" yells out the others. "We just found the train and you want us to leave?" questions Tea. "I don't like it any more than you do, Tea. But someone has to be the logical one here and apparently it has to be me" retorts Duke. "Besides, it's like we don't know where the train went" continues Duke, "it will still be here when we get back and with it getting dark; we would be hard press to look for anything to help us find Yami anyway".

Reluctantly, they all agree with Duke's logic and proceed to walk back down the mountain. Tea not really liking these turn of events, turns her head to face the river down below. As if the river itself could produce the answers she so desperately wants to find. As she continues to walk down the track, her eyes continue to watch the river. And in the low lighting Tea's eyes capture something glimmering a little ways from her and the river.

Curious she stops walking to get a better look. "Hey guys" she calls out. "Yes Tea" responds Joey. "There seems to be something down there" responds Tea as she points in the direction of what she is seeing. Following her finger the guys look down the side of the mountain "What is it that you see" questions Joey. "I don't know exactly, but it seems to be small and is able to reflect the light" comments Tea.

After a minute, everyone finds what Tea is talking about. "I'm having a hard time telling what it is" says Tristian. "Well whatever it is. It's most definitely small. How did you manage to see this Tea" questions Duke who is befuddled at Tea's discovery. "I just happened to look down and see it lying there" answers Tea. "Well you either got the vision of a hawk or your just plain lucky to have seen this" comments Duke further.

Joey hasn't said anything in a while. Feeling like their something up with this particular discovery, he continues to study the item in question. After a few more moments it dawns on Joey what it is. "I can't believe it" he comments. "What is it, Joey" pipes in Tristian. "I do believe that it is a _Duel Monsters_ card down there" says Joey with confusion. "How do you suppose that is what it is" questions Duke. "Well I do play the game a lot" comments Joey, "so I should know what a _Duel Monsters_ card looks like anywhere" ( **3** ).

"Well, how do you think it got all the way up here" questions Tristian. "Well, I don't know how it got there; but let's see if we can get it" says Joey. "How do you suppose we do that?" questions Duke, "last time I check none of us have a rope". Joey turns around and sets down Rex, so that his back is supported by the mountain side. "I think that we can reach it if we made a human chain" suggest Joey.

"Are you insane Joey" comments Duke, "this is really dangerous and you are asking us to risk our lives over one lone card"? "It's not that far of stretch if we did this" retorts Joey, "Tea, since you're smaller than the rest of us; we can help you slide down and once you grab it we can lift you back up. Are you okay with that?" Pondering it over Tea, can't help but feel that they have to retrieve the card. So with this in mind Tea nods her head 'yes' to Joey. "Alright, let's do this" says Joey.

The boys help Tea get down to where the card is and once there she picks up the card and recognized it immediately. "GUYS, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS" she shouts out. "What is it?" questions Tristian. Turning around to face them, with wide eyes and shows the card in her hand. Once they see it they all gasp at the meaning of this discovery.

In her hand is the _Eye of Timaeus_

 _And with that I leave y'all with this cliff hanger. I'm sorry this didn't get out sooner. I'm trying to get back on routine and I was bonded to determine to get this one out this week. Hope this chapter was worth the wait and I will see y'all next time_

 _LadyRaider92_

Author's Note(s)

Just in case y'all are confused. This chapter's setting is right after the gang decides to go after Yami.

Pun intended

I know probably a lame excuse to explain how Joey can tell what it is. But please bear with me.


	20. Decisions

_Disclaimer_ : I don't own Yugioh; that is the property of Konami and the creator Kazuki Takahashi. I do own a Bible and my idea for the story.

 **Chapter 17: Decisions**

" _Those who trust in themselves are fools, but those who walk in wisdom are kept safe_ "

-Proverbs 28:26 NIV

The gang is in a stupor.

After helping Tea get back up, the boys gather around her to really confirm that she really is holding Yami's _Eye of Timaeus_. Once it's confirm that it is the card; the boys continue to stare at it, as if it would speak and tell them where to find Yami.

A minute later, the gang's stupor is replaced with the air of excitement at their discovery. For them to find this card, it is the one clue that they so desperately needed to figure out where Yami went. And any doubts that they had about Yami, being on the train as it crash, is elevated to some extent. Especially since the location of the card (at least) gives way to Yami's possible escape route. Thinking all of this, Tea's grasp of the card tightens (but not enough to tear it). With tears of relief forming in the corners of her eyes, Tea lets go of a breath (that she didn't realize that she was holding).

After few more moments of letting their discovery sink in, one of the boys decides to break the silence. "We are pretty fortunate that you saw this Tea" declares Joey. "Yeah, if you hadn't seen this when you did; we would never have known for sure how Yami escape" comments Tristian further. "I'm just glad that we did find this" replies Tea, "at least we now have proof that Yami made it off the train."

"So what do we do now?" ask Tristian to no one in particular. Turning around to face the river, Joey stares off into the distance contemplating any ideas on what to do next. "Well" he starts off, "since we now know that Yami managed to escape the train. It's quite possible to assume that he must have made it into the river and floated down stream."

"Poor Yami, I wonder how far down the river he went" comments Tea as she too turns to face the river. In response to Tea's question, everyone else turns to face the river; as if the river would yield up its secrets. After several minutes of river watching later, Tristian decides to speak up. "So, does anyone have any ideas on what are next course of action is?" repeating his earlier question.

"I still vote for looking for shelter or some place to sleep" says Duke after a few moments. At this, everyone, but Joey, turns to face Duke. Anticipating their resistance Duke continues further, "It's getting darker by the minute and we still have to climb back down off this mountain". "But we finally have an idea of where Yami went" counters Tristian, "We can't just give up now that we are getting closer to finding him".

"I understand, but with it getting dark (and last time I check), we have no real source of light," rattles off Duke, "And it's just too dangerous for us to walk around in the dark. Especially since we don't know how far Yami went and if anything was to happen to anyone of us, we wouldn't be able to help Yami anyway" concludes Duke. Both Tristian and Tea continue to look at him with conflicting eyes. They believe that what Duke said is true, but the thought of Yami alone and his condition unknown bothers them to no end.

"I agree with dice boy" comments Joey as he turns back to face the group. Hearing Joey actually agreeing with Duke shocks the duo. "WHAT?" cries out Tristian. "Who are you and what have you done with Joey?" questions Tea. It's rare that Joey would agree with Duke on anything without arguing with him first.

"I would love for nothing but to continue to look for Yami" counters Joey, "But, it's like Duke said, it's just too dangerous for us to go exploring in the dark". Everyone lets what Joey said sink in. They all know that Joey is the most loyal and faithful (in the group) to Yugi and Yami and would move heaven and earth to find his lost friends. "And besides", continues Joey, "I have faith that Yami made it out of the river safely and for all we know he is making his way back to us" he finishes with his trademark goofy grin.

With that last remark added, the group's conflicting emotions are lifted and the air of confidence in their friend takes over. Being bolstered by Joey's confidence, both Tristian and Tea let go of their conflict and agree to look for shelter.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

By the time they reach the base of the mountain there is still some sunshine left (but not by much). The gang is finally relived to be off the mountainous path and to be back on a flat solid surface. Gathering around one another, the group of friends surveys their environment to determine how they will spend the night.

What they can tell is in the distance a forest does appear to the left side of the mountain and there is no river dividing between the two. This relieves those who were concern about the possibility of crossing the river in the dark and after concluding that the river must begin somewhere father inside the forest, Tea decides to voice her relief. "Well, it's a good thing to know that we don't have to find a way around the river to get to the forest" she says. "Yeah, that is a relief" comments Tristian as he too shares his relief.

"Well" begins Joey as he claps his hands together, "I vote that we should go into the forest" everyone turns to give Joey the 'well duh' look.

Taking notice of everyone's stares, "What, I only suggested it because it would be like we are in Duelist Kingdom all over again" retorts Joey sheepishly. Being reminded of their first dueling adventure brings up a lot of fond memories to the group; but it also, brings up some difficult memories as well.

"We've been through a lot haven't we guys?" comments Tea as she dwells on memory lane. "It just seem like yesterday we were following Yugi to Duelist Kingdom, to help him rescue his grandpa" adds in Joey as the memories come back to the surface. "Yeah, we have been through some crazy adventures since then" comments Tristian with some fondness.

"Well, I would love to stay here and reminisce with you guys" comments Duke (with a hint of playful sarcasm) as he breaks away from the group and heads towards the forest. "But I would like to start looking for some place to sleep soon". With that said Duke continue to move forward as the group takes Duke's lead and start to follow him into the woods. "Hey wait up dice boy" yells out Joey.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

A full moon has replaced the sun to rule the night-time sky. It's beauty peeking out between the trees to give its light to the gang, who are stopping for the night. The space, they found, is in a little clearing that seems to fit their needs at the moment.

Before reaching the space Tristian had the forethought to start picking up stray branches (that he found) along the way. It made the preparation for building a decent fire quick and easy. Now surrounded by the orange glow of the fire and its warmth the group takes advantage and rests upon the forest floor. Huddled around the fire, the weariness of the day starts to hit them as their bodies start to relax.

Nothing is said amongst the group of friends for a while. They take this moment to enjoy the silence and reflect upon the day's events. After several more minutes of silence a grumbling noise brings everyone back to reality. "Ah man, I'm starving" complains Joey as he runs his frustrated hands through his blonde locks. (Unfortunately, when the group of friends went after Yami earlier in the day; they had expected to return to the Hawkin's RV long before now. So they weren't prepared for a camping in the woods scenario.)

"We are all are starving Joey" argues Duke with some irritation as his own stomach makes its protest known. After thinking for a while, Tristian perks up and gets on his feet as he conducts a search of his person. Curious as to Tristian's behavior everyone watches (with abated breath) as Tristian continues to search his clothing.

After a bit, Tristian exclaims a triumphant "Ahh" as he pulls out a familiar looking book from his tan trench coat. "I thought that I still had it on me somewhere" comments Tristian as he beings to flip through the book's pages. The book that Tristian is holding is the infamous 'Survival Guide' book that he brought with him back in Duelist Kingdom. "You still have that old thing?" questions Joey. "Yep" answers Tristian once he has found the section that he was looking for.

"Hopefully with this book, we can scavenge enough food to possibly tie us over for the night" explains Tristian with a happy smile. "Forget it" replies Joey, "I don't trust that book as far as you can throw it". "Well its better than nothing" replies an irritated Tristian. Sensing an argument is about to break out Tea goes to stop the eventual fight

 _Oooooooooooooooowhoo_

A wolf's howl disrupts the argument for Tea as the boys forget their dispute and hold one another. "W-Wolves" cries out the duo as they shiver in fear. Some time passes without further incident as the group of friends let out a collective sigh. "Well that was a little unnerving" comments Tea. Realizing that they are still clinging to one another, both boys sheepishly let go of each other and go back to staring at the fire.

 _RUSTLE_

Hearing a rustling sound, the group turns to face where they heard the noise. "Did you hear that?" questions Joey who starts to tremble a little; "I did" replies both Tristian and Tea as they continue to look into the darkness to see what caused the source of the noise. "You don't think that it might be the wolf, do you" says Joey after not seeing anything for some time. "It didn't sound like a big animal to me" replies Tea, "it probably was some small animal" she reasons. Taking some measure of reassurance from Tea's statement, Joey calms down and focuses on the fire in front of him.

 _RUSTLE_

The noise reappears again; but closer to Joey this time and in response Joey latches on to the nearest thing (which was to Duke's misfortunate). "Get off of me" says Duke as he struggles to get Joey to let him go. "But, it was behind me; it's got to be the wolf" cries out Joey. "I'll go check it out" declares Tea as she gets up from her spot amongst the fire to see what the source of the noise is.

"Don't go" cries out Joey, "It could be dangerous". Tea ignores Joey's protest and finds the spot that she assumes the noise originated. "Awwww, what a cutie we have here" she exclaims at finding a cute brown rabbit hiding in the foliage. Knowing that it has been spotted the rabbit runs off past her and the boys to disappear into the nearby woods.

Relieved that it was no wolf, Joey relaxes his grip and takes his place next to the fire. "Sorry Duke" apologizes Joey sheepishly, embarrassed at what he did to Duke. Now having the fiasco settled, the group returns to relaxing by the fire.

 _RUSTLE_

Hearing the noise once more, Joey becomes irritated. "Okay, that's it. I'm going to catch me that irritating rabbit and make a meal out of him" he says as he gets up and rolls his sleeves up to pursue the nuisance animal. "Just leave it alone Joey" reasons Tea, "it doesn't mean any harm". "Well if it's going to keep making rustling noises all night I'm going to go crazy" says Joey as he approaches the spot where the noise is coming from.

"Well, hello" chimes out a young child's voice.

"AHHHHHHHHH" cries out everyone at hearing the voice directly behind them. The group of friends turns around to face the source of the voice to see a young girl, wearing Native American clothing (associated with the mid-west culture) and a white wolf by her side. Recovering from her fear, Tea is the first one to speak. "Umm hi, my name is Tea and these are my friend: Joey, Tristian and Duke. What are you doing out here little one?"

"Oh I'm sorry, for scarring you. We saw your fire and had to come and check it out" answers the little girl, "we usually don't have people camping out in these woods. Are you guys lost?" Shaking their heads yes, the little girl continues. "Well you guys can come and stay with me, Grandpa and Skye" she offers, "It's dangerous to stay out here in the open at night". "Thank you for the offer", continues Tea, "but may I ask what your name is?"

"My name is Chris" replies the little girl.

 _And that concludes this chapter. It's a little longer than normal. But I wanted to make up for not being on schedule recently. I hope y'all are excited. I know y'all were speculating that it was Chris and Ironheart that found Yami next to the river. But, I have been planning on the gang running into them._

 _Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and I will see y'all next time._

 _-LadyRaider92_

 _P.S. Please read and review. I like to know what y'all are thinking of the story so far._


	21. Meeting Kind Strangers

_Disclaimer_ : I don't own Yugioh; that is the property of Konami and the creator Kazuki Takahashi. I do own a Bible and my idea for the story.

 **Chapter 18: Meeting Kind Strangers**

" _Do not forget to show hospitality to strangers, for by so doing some people have shown hospitality to angels without knowing it_ " - Hebrews 13:2 NIV

"My name is Chris" answers the little girl. "Well it's nice to meet you, Chris," says Tea as she approaches Chris to shake her hand. Recovering from their initial fright, all the boys get up and greet Chris as well. "This is such a beautiful wolf you got here" comments Tristian as he tentatively sticks out his hand to pet the wolf. Skye (as Chris calls her) sniffs Tristian's hand and gives him the signal for him to pet her.

Nothing is said for a few moments as Skye receives a petting session from Tristian (and is enjoying every minute of it). Once the session is complete, everyone's attention is brought back to Chris. "So Chris, how come you are out here in the middle of the night" ask Tea. "Oh um well, it just so peaceful out here that I sometimes like to take long walks out in the forest at night." replies Chris sheepishly. "Well, don't your parents worry about you being out here in the middle of the night?" questions Tristian.

Chris's head droops at the mention of her parents. "I-I lost my mother and father a long time ago" she replies with sadness in her voice. Cringing at her response, Tristian immediately apologizes "I'm sorry, to have brought that up". "It is okay" replies Chris as she tries to reign in the sadness, "like I said it was a long time ago and it's now just my grandfather, Skye and me".

"Where is your grandfather anyway?" ask Duke. "Oh, he's back home waiting for Skye and me" answers Chris, "in which case, we need to get going. I've been out here longer than normal and Grandfather might start to worry" she says as her and Skye turn to face the direction they came. "Um if you don't mind me asking" questions Joey, "where is your home exactly?" "Oh, it's not that far from here actually. We just got to go southeast of here and we will be back where Grandfather is" explains Chris as she points in the direction of her home.

With the destination in mind, the group takes care of their makeshift camp site and follows Chris and Skye towards their home.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

The moon continues to shine brightly in the night sky. Peeking out in between the leaves of the trees as the convoy moves along. Skye and Chris are in the lead, with Tea close besides Chris and the boys right behind them. The group continues their walk in silence, eager to reach their destination.

Another moment passes and Tea decides to break the silence. "So Chris, would your grandfather be okay with you allowing us to spend the night?" she questions. "Oh yes, Grandfather wouldn't mind. We don't get many visitors out here that often. So, it would be a nice change of pace to have some company" replies Chris happily, "And besides, Grandfather is always telling me that we should always look for opportunities to help those who are in need; especially if it's in our power to do so." "Well, your grandfather sounds like a very kind and wise man" says Tea. "He is" replies Chris, "we are not that far from Grandfather now. We should be there once we cross this tree line."

Nothing is said once Chris makes this declaration as the group moves through the trees. Once they have cross over, the convoy sees that they have reached the base of a cliff. In the distance a fire can be seen and a figure is sitting close by it. Chris calls out to the figure "Grandfather, we are back and I found us some company" she yells. The figure (now known as Chris's grandfather) stands up and turns around to face the group. The man appears to be either in his late 50s or early 60s. He is about 5ft 8 in tall, with sliver gray long hair, and a sliver gray beard. He is also wearing Mid-Western Native American clothing with a white slash on his waist and another one upon his head. In one of his hands is a wooden staff, which is decorated with white feathers at the top.

Chris's grandfather looks at her with a look of relief in his grey eyes. "Oh Chris, there you are. You were starting to get me worried" he chides her in his regal sounding voice. Chris has the grace to look shameful at her grandfather's chide. "I'm sorry Grandfather; we were walking in the woods; when we found these nice strangers" she replies as she gestures towards the gang. Taking notice of the group, Chris's grandfather walks up to them and introduces himself.

"Well, this is quite unexpected. Welcome friends my name is Ironheart" replies the man as he greets the gang, "what brings you all to my home?" "Well, it was your lovely granddaughter, who brought us here" replies Tea; "we ran into her and Skye in the woods when she offered for us to stay with you tonight (if that is okay with you)?" adds in Tea. "Oh it's no problem" says Ironheart, "we don't get many visitors out here so we would be honored to have you for the night".

GROWLLLLLLL

A stomach's growl interrupts the greeting session, as the attention is now brought upon a certain blondie. Feeling embarrass, Joey's cheeks have a light dusting of pink on his cheeks as he holds his stomach (in an attempt to quite its protests). Taking notice of the attention that he is getting, Joey's cheeks go from a dusting of pink to bright red. "Um, sorry about that but we haven't eaten anything all day" says Joey shyly as he scratches one of his cheeks.

"Oh my, that is terrible" comments Ironheart, "where are my manners, excuse me for not asking sooner. But, I'm safe to correct that you are hungry, yes?" The gang shakes their head to Ironheart's question. "Oh my, well Chris lets go and prepare some supper for our guest" says the older man to his granddaughter, "please make yourselves at home." At this request, the gang proceeds to sit around the fire, while their hosts prepare the long waited meal.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Ahhhhhh, now that hit the spot" comments a very happy Joey as he rubs his stomach. "Yes it is" chimes in Tristian (who is doing the same thing). "Yes, thank you" adds in Duke and Tea to their kind host. "You are welcome" replies Ironheart as he rejoins the gang by the fire. "It's nice to have some company for supper huh Grandfather" comments Chris from her spot next to the fire as she pets Skye. "Yes it is" he replies.

A moment passes as everyone is content on staring at the fire.

Turning to face Tea, Ironheart proceeds to ask her a question. "I don't mean to pry. But, what is a group of teenagers doing out in the woods this late at night?" At the question the group of friends' expressions changes from complacent to sadness. "It's a long story." replies Tea solemnly. Ironheart gives them a sympathetic look to encourage them to continue. "We actually got separated from a good friend of ours," chimes in Joey solemnly, "That's why we were in the woods when Chris found us". "Oh I'm sorry to hear that" replies Ironheart, "how did you get separated from him?"

"We were on a runaway train and we managed to get off in time; but Yami didn't" answers Joey once more. "Oh no" gasp Chris. "We tried to follow, but it was no use" adds in Tristian, "We managed to find the wreckage of the train; but, we have reason to believe that he managed to escape before it wreck." "Where do you believe he went if he did managed to escape" questions Ironheart further.

"We believe he went somewhere down the river" replies Tristian as he continues to stare at the fire. "We are hoping to continue our search in the morning" chimes in Duke. "Well, it's very fortunate that my granddaughter found you then" replies Ironheart. Everyone then turns to look at Ironheart with curious eyes. "I know these woods like the back of my hand. I can help you in your search for your friend in the morning. If you would let me" continues Ironheart.

At hearing Ironheart's offer to help search for Yami, the air surrounding the gang goes from being depress to excitement and thankfulness. "Are you sure?" questions Tea as she tries to retain the hope in her voice, "you are already offered us food and shelter for the night (which we are thankful for by the way). It wouldn't be too much trouble for you?" "It wouldn't be trouble, child. Like I've been telling my granddaughter here, when an opportunity comes to help those in need arise. If it's in my power to do so, I always jump at the chance to help others."

"We thank you for your help, Ironheart" replies Tea feeling very grateful for the additional help. "YAWWWWWWWNNNNN, I'm sorry" says Tea after a yawn escapes her mouth, "I guess I am more tired than I anticipated" she says as she rubs the sleepiness from her eyes. Not long after Tea apologizes, the curse of the yawn makes itself known throughout the group; as each member tries to suppress their own tiredness.

"Well, that is the cue for bedtime" says Chris in a sing-song voice. "Well, I guess you're right, Chris" says Ironheart as he proceeds to stand up. "I guess we need to arrange sleeping arraignments. Tea, you can sleep with my granddaughter in her tent and the boys can sleep with me out here next to the fire". "YEAAAAAA, I finally get to have a sleepover. Come on Tea let's do this." exclaims Chris as she proceeds to grab Tea's hand and forcing her follow to their shared tent.

Shaking his head at his granddaughter's antics, Ironheart proceeds to follow the duo to the tent to get the spare bedding material for the boys and himself for the night. Once, everyone is settled in; they all procced to fall asleep after a very long and tiresome day.

 _And that ends this chapter. Well, now we have spent these last few chapters on the gang; I feel like picking up (in the next chapter) on Yami and the Stranger. Hope y'all are still enjoying the story; so please R &R._

 _Until next time,_

 _LadyRaider92_


	22. Pursued

_Disclaimer_ : I don't own Yugioh; that is the property of Konami and the creator Kazuki Takahashi. I do own a Bible and my idea for the story.

 **Chapter 19: Pursued**

" _For my enemies speak against me; those who wait to kill me conspire together. They say "God has forsaken him; pursue him and seize him, for no one will rescue him_ " – Psalm 71:10-11 NIV

Mismatch blue and green eyes continue to stare at the shrine; that lies before them. A slight hum can be heard in the background as Dartz continues on, in his trance like state. The torches cast shadows upon the three stone snake statues that lie at the top of the shrine. The shadow play makes the stone statues look menacing. Their eyes reflect the glow of the torches, giving off the appearance of being red and their mouths are open wide; poised to strike at any moment.

Inside each snake's mouth lie the three Legendary Egyptian god cards: **Slifer the Sky Dragon** , **The Wingdragon of Ra** , and **Obelisk the Tormentor**.

Dartz's gaze lies solely on the center snake statue that holds **The Wingdragon of Ra**. The unofficial staring contest continues on for several more moments until a light appears; surrounding the stone statues. Blinking for the first time in a while, Dartz's focus now lies on the light as it forms into a ball. The ball then shoots out towards the back of the statues to where the stone carvings of the Orichalcos victims lie. The light finds a blank slot and disappears, only to be replace with a stone carving of Rex Raptor.

Dartz looks at the image of Rex with not-so-disappointed eyes. He didn't truly believe that Rex and his companion where as strong as they claimed to be. But, he did recognize their hunger for revenge; being very strong. The Orichalcos, itself, doesn't rely on the strength of its users; but feeds off the darkness in one's heart. That is what convinced him to allow Rex and Weevil to wield the power of the Orichalcos and to challenge the chosen duelists. Dartz didn't care who truly won in their matches. All he cared about is offering up more souls to revive the great leviathan.

A few moments later and another light appear and does the same thing as the first. Only to be replace by Weevil Underwood this time. As Weevil's soul is being accepted into the stone panel, Dartz decides to speak out. "You should consider it an honor to have dueled the chosen duelists. May your sacrifice be accepted by the Great Leviathan."

A moment passes and everything is quiet once more, as Dartz continues to stare at the two new additions on the wall. Their depictions reflect their attitudes: anger and distain are forever etch into the stone carvings.

Getting bored from looking at the wall, Dartz refocuses his gaze upon the stone snakes before him. "Show me the Pharaoh" comes the command. A moment later a ball of light appears and grows to block Dartz's vision of the stone snakes that is replaced with a scene of the Pharaoh struggling to get off a train as it continues onward upon the mountainous path. Next thing Dartz's sees is the train starting to go over the side and the Pharaoh jumping out of the train and plummeting down into the river before he loses sight of him.

"What" says a startled Dartz, "show me the Pharaoh" Nothing happens and Dartz is left with the image of the Pharaoh jumping off the train as the light fades. "Hmmm, this is very peculiar. My vision is being block" says Dartz as he rubs his chin at this unexpected development. "No matter, I have other means of finding out what happened".

Facing the shrine once more, Dartz gets on one knee and speaks out. "Oh power of the Orichalcos, I am in need of your assistance in tracking down the Pharaoh. Lend me your soldiers to seek him out". At the end of his prayer, a green light emits from behind him. Turning around to face the bottom of the shrine, Dartz sees that the Orichalcos symbol appears at the bottom and grows to cover the area in front of the altar. Another moment passes and a several horned helmets peaks out from within the circle. Attach to these helmets are ghastly looking monsters with metal armor and green swords; they also have attach to their left arm, Atlantis version of the Duel Disk.

After a few more moments there are at least five of these Orichalcos soldiers within the circle. They open up their eyes to revel red menacing eyes and a copy of the Orichalcos symbol upon their foreheads. They look up to see Dartz staring down at them. "I need your assistance" says Dartz, "something is blocking my vision and I want you to do a search of the Pharaoh's last known location. From there I expect you to find and challenge the Pharaoh to a duel. We need his soul to revive the Great Leviathan. If there is anyone with him, make them a sacrifice to the Great Leviathan as well".

With his orders concluded, the Orichalcos soldiers leave the room to fulfill their master's request.

Once the monsters are gone, Dartz spares one more moment looking before his eyes revert back to the massive panel of collected souls. People from the four corners of the world are represented on this wall. American, Russian, African, Asian, rich, and poor; no one's soul was spared from being turn into a sacrifice. Dartz's eyes continue to roam until they land upon a certain figure: Yugi Mutou.

Mismatch eyes harden at seeing the Pharaoh's host. He doesn't know how this insignificant mortal managed to switch places with the Pharaoh. "You are very foolish to have taken his place" says Dartz to the stone figure of Yugi, "your little stunt only proved to delay the inevitable. I will claim the soul of the Pharaoh and revive the Great Leviathan and rid this world of the darkness that is in people's hearts and revive the glory that once was the might of Atlantis."

Dartz's little speech doesn't go unnoticed as a figure in the shadows looks onward with a smug grin plastered on their face.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

Yami is still frozen in place from what the Stranger just said not even a few moments ago. The way the man said it gives way to the idea that the man knows more than he is leading on. But, Yami can't shake off the truth in the man's words. He is lost in more ways than he would care to admit.

The older man continues to cook the fish, not sparing Yami another glance. "Are you not going to join me?" questions the man, "there is far too much fish for an old man like me to eat by myself". Yami comes out of his stupor and slowly rejoins the man by the fire; not once taking his eyes off the man. Once he sits down, the man offers Yami a cooked fish and takes hold of his leather satchel. The man then proceeds to dig through it and produces a big thick piece of flat bread.

The older man holds the bread in his hands, bows his head and proceeds to bless the bread before tearing it in two and giving Yami a piece. Afterwards, the man starts to eat his meal; all the while, Yami continues to stare at the man. "Eat, you need your strength if you want to find your friends" says the older man gently. Yami finally tears his eyes away from the man and proceeds to eat in silence.

While they are still eating the man, once more digs through his leather satchel and produces a leather drinking pouch. The man offers it to Yami who gladly takes a much needed drink to quell his dry throat. Once finish, Yami returns it to the man who also takes a drink from it as well.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

The five Orichalcos soldiers reach the point where the Pharaoh was last seen. They sniff the air and detect the scents of not only the Pharaoh; but his companions as well. The five monsters look at each other with their red eyes and speak in an ancient language. There is a lot of pointing going back and forth between them. After a moment, they have come up with a plan that they are well please with. Two of them head down the mountain, following the scent of the Pharaoh's companions; and the other three head down the river in search for the Pharaoh.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

With their meal finish, the pair continues to stare at the fire before them. The Stranger continues to poke the fire with one of the sticks that Yami had collected earlier. A moment later, the Stranger pulls out his water pouch and sees that it's nearly empty. "Do you mind refilling this for me?" he asks. Yami nods his head and takes the pouch to the river where he proceeds to refill it.

Coming back with the now water-log pouch; Yami hands it back to the man and returns to his spot, next to the fire. Yami once more decides to stare at his mysterious companion; working up the courage to ask the man the many questions that he has for him.

"Continuing to stare at me isn't going to give you the answers that you are seeking" replies the man in the same soft tone. Pink flushes onto Yami's cheeks in response to the man's statement as he rubs the back of his neck. "Um, can you tell me what your name is and what it is you are doing here?"

The man doesn't immediately respond to Yami's question. A moment passes and the man turns to Yami and extends out his hand "I will tell you my name if you tell me yours" responds the man with a playful tone and smile plastered upon his weathered face. Yami responds with a small smile of his own and extends his hand out to meet the man's and proceeds to shakes his hand. "I'm called Yami". "Nice to meet you Yami, my name is-"

 **SCREEEEEEEEEECH**

The man is interrupted by a terrible screech. Startled, both men get up and see two figures flying towards them from up river. "What the" cries out Yami as the figures draw ever so closer. Taking notice of the infamous seal that is upon their foreheads; Yami knows that it means that these monsters serve Dartz. "We need to get out of here" says Yami to the Stranger. But he knows it's too late; the Orichalcos soldiers are coming too quickly for them to run. Grabbing his duel disk and deck; Yami activates it and a satisfying beep is heard. "Stay back" says Yami, "I will deal with these monsters".

"I play **Obnoxious Celtic Guardian** and **Dark Magician** " calls out Yami as he places the cards onto the duel disk. A second later, the monsters materialize and charge towards the oncoming monsters.

 **CLINK**

 **CLANK**

The sound of metal vs. metal is heard as Yami's monsters stop the soldiers approach. A power struggle follows suite as both sets of monsters fight to overpower the other. Seeing the opportunity that his monsters have offered, Yami turns to tell the Stranger to run for it. But, before he evens have a chance; a third Orichalcos soldier appears, green sword drawn and it bypasses the struggling monsters and makes headway in Yami's direction.

Yami doesn't have time to pull out another monster card to defend himself. He braces for impact when, suddenly the Stranger gets in front of him; his stance is confident and without fear. Red eyes widen and the look of shock is upon Yami's face. Yami doesn't have time to do anything else as the Orichalcos solider gets closer by the second.

It all happens in slow motion, the sword swings down getting ever so closer to the man's head and all Yami can hear is his own heartbeat ringing in his ears.

 _And with that I leave y'all with another cliff hanger._

 _See y'all in the next chapter_

 _-LadyRaider92_


	23. My Name is

_Disclaimer_ : I don't own Yugioh; that is the property of Konami and the creator Kazuki Takahashi. I do own a Bible and my idea for the story.

 **Chapter 20: My Name is…**

" _Though I walk in the midst of trouble, you preserve my life; you stretch out your hand against the wrath of my enemies, and your right hand delivers me._ " – Psalm 138:7 ESV

The sword continues downward towards the Stranger's head. Just when it looks like the green sword will cut the man in two. The man speaks. "In the Name of Jesus Christ of Nazareth, I command thee to stop; thy attack" he says in a loud, commanding voice. A blinding light appears and Yami can't see anything; but instead feels the Orichalcos Seal upon his forehead as it is giving off a burning sensation causing Yami to place his hand upon his forehead.

A moment later, Yami's eyes readjust to the brightness of the light coming from the Stranger; disbelief and shock are all that Yami feels at the moment. The Orichalcos Soldier is frozen in place; its sword only a mere centimeter away from touching the man's head. Yami can also see that the ones that his monsters were battling are also frozen; which leaves his monsters having the look of confusion upon their faces. "According to the prophet Isaiah, ' _no weapon forged against you will prevail, and you will refute every tongue that accuses you. This is the heritage of the servants of the LORD, and this is their vindication from me,' declares the LORD'_ " ( **1** ) continues the man as he stretches his right hand up.

"So in the Name of Jesus Christ of Nazareth, I command thee unclean spirits to depart from us and return to the pit from whence you came" commands the Stranger. At the end of this command the light that is in front of the man shows itself to be in the form of a cross. The cross of light sends out waves of light towards the Orichalcos soldiers as they are push back from them and the soldiers are reduce to ash. Seeing that the threats are gone, Yami's monsters also disappear.

Once the monsters are gone, the older man turns around to face Yami. The first thing that Yami notices is a smaller version of the cross is upon the man's forehead glowing very brightly. The burning sensation grows hotter at the sight and Yami hiss in pain as he stumbles backwards. "Wh-Who are you" hiss Yami in pain and fear, as the burning sensation continues.

"I am a friend Yami, you have nothing to fear from me" says the man gently, as he moves forward in Yami's direction. But due to the pain from the Seal, Yami keeps back paddling from the man; as the pain from the Seal gets hotter with every step the Stranger takes. "Please stay back, it hurts" pleads Yami as he cast his eyes away from the man. " _ **Yes, plea with this man to stay away; because if he sees the Seal upon your forehead, he will know that you are just like the so-called 'unclean spirits he just dealt with'**_ " says the dark voice for the first time in a while.

" _I'm nothing like those creatures_ " retorts Yami. " _ **Oh we are at this again, do I need to remind you that you**_ _ **betrayed**_ _ **your friend and now he is a**_ _ **prisoner**_ _ **of the Orichalcos?**_ " argues back the dark voice, " _ **but you do bring up a good point though. You are not like those monsters… actually, you are worse than those creatures**_ " mocks the dark voice. Being reminded of his guilt and shame again only intensifies the pain that Yami is feeling from the Seal and it causes him to hiss in pain once more.

"Yami?" ask the man as he tries to coax Yami to look at him. "Yami, look at me" the man says again. Yami refuses to look at the man as he continues to back away from him until he loses his footing and falls to the ground.

The man goes to help Yami. "GET AWAY FROM ME" yells Yami at the Stranger. The man stops moving temporarily; seemingly caught off guard from Yami's outburst. But the moment passes and the man continues to slowly approach Yami. The remaining distance between them is reduced and the man gets on his knees so that he is at Yami's eye level. By this point Yami is in tears. He can feel all his shame and guilt coming back to him as the man stares at him. A moment later the man reaches out his hand and gently grabs a hold of Yami's wrist and (without resistance) removes Yami's hand to revel the sign of Yami's shame.

Yami closes his eyes; he doesn't want to see the man look at him with disgust or judgement. "Yami, look at me" says the man again. He shakes his head no and turns his head away; like a guilty child who refuses to meet their parent's gaze. Two hands place themselves on each side of Yami's wet cheeks and gently turn his face around. "Yami please look at me" says the man once more with patience and something else that Yami couldn't quite identify.

Hearing the tone in the man's voice, Yami finally opens his eyes. The look on the man's face holds compassion and sadness. "Oh Yami, what have you been through" says the man, as he stares at Yami with his compassionate brown eyes. Yami doesn't say anything to the man for a moment. He just stares at him, wondering who in the world this man can be and what right did Yami have to receive such gentleness and compassion from this man. "Who are you" whispers Yami"

"My Hebrew name is Shimon ben Yonah ( **2** ), which means Shimon son of Jonah. But, I go by a different name that the Lord Jesus gave me." says the man. "And what name is that?" questions Yami.

"My other name is Peter"

 _Well, the Stranger's identity is now reveled to be Peter (and yes he is Peter the Apostle). I know y'all might be wondering what in the world is going on and what Peter the Apostle is doing in this story. All will be explained as the story continues and I just hope y'all will be patient and continue to follow the story._

 _Please read and review and I will see y'all in the next chapter._

 _-LadyRaider92_

Author's Note

This is a quote from Isaiah 54:17 NIV

I used the information from the website: Quora. "What were the Hebrew names of the twelve apostles?" by Jeff Benner. Nov. 25, 2017


	24. A Vision of the Past

_Disclaimer_ : I don't own Yugioh; that is the property of Konami and the creator Kazuki Takahashi. I do own a Bible and my idea for the story.

 **Chapter 21: A Vision of the Past**

" _In disquieting thoughts from the visions of the night, When deep sleep falls on men, Fear came upon me and trembling, Which made all my bones shake_ " – Job 4:13-14 NKJV

After learning the Stranger's name, Yami is no longer focusing on his guilt and the Seal loses its influence on Yami and disappears. Suddenly feeling very weak, Yami feels his body going limp and is about to pass out. Sensing the change and witnessing the Seal disappearing, Peter grabs hold of Yami keeping him from hitting the ground. The last thing Yami sees before losing consciousness is the Cross on Peter's forehead.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

The moonlight is the first thing that greets Yami after he regains consciousness. "Peter?" whispers Yami. Hearing nothing but the wind, Yami sits upright and places his hand upon his head. "Peter?" says Yami a little louder this time and with a hint of panic in his voice. Not hearing nor seeing the man; Yami stands up and yells "PETER!" Nothing else is heard other than his voice drifting away in the wind as his only response.

Disappointed that he is alone; Yami surveys his surroundings. Taking notices that he is in a field of grass with sheep baaing in the distance. Yami is confused by the change of scenery. Looking up at the nighttime sky, Yami notices that the position of the moon tells him that its pass midnight. Millions of questions run through Yami's mind as he ponders his situation. " _Where am I? Where did Peter go? And wasn't just mid-morning not too long ago?_ "

A musical melody and the sound of laughter, is heard coming from behind Yami breaking his train of thought. Curious Yami turns around and is shock to see that he is near an ancient city. In the moonlight Yami can tell that the ancient city is surrounded by a giant wall and it is lit with torches along its perimeter. Soldiers are position throughout the top of the stone structure, surveying their surrounding for signs of trouble in this mostly peaceful night.

Curious Yami walks to the wall, with the intention of asking for help. After several minutes of walking, Yami finds a soldier clad in ancient Roman armor and approaches the man. "Um, excuse me? I'm lost can you tell me where it is that I am?" he questions the soldier. The Roman man doesn't respond to Yami's question, he just continues on staring away. "Um, hello?" says Yami a little louder this time as he gets in front of the soldier and waves his hands. Once more the Soldier doesn't respond. "I know that I'm not that tall, but I'm not _that_ short" mumbles Yami as a tick mark begins to form; " _my hair should at least catch his attention_ " thinks Yami on a sour note. But alas, the soldier doesn't acknowledge Yami's presence.

Fed up with being ignored, Yami moves away from the soldier to find the entrance into the city to find some answers. And it was so for several minutes until Yami found the entrance and walks in. Once inside, Yami can clearly see that there are still people (and animals) out and about despite the lateness of the hour. They are all wearing similar clothing to what Peter was wearing and they seemed to be in a festive mood. " _Is there some celebration going on?_ " thinks Yami as he walks the streets. Seeing a woman walking, Yami decides to approach her and gets in front of her "Um, excuse me miss. Can you please tell me where it is that I am and what is going on tonight?" he questions her.

The woman doesn't respond nor does she attempt to go around Yami as she continues onward towards her destination. Yami manages to get out of the woman's way just in time. "Rude much" mumbles Yami once more. "What's up with the people here? It's like they can't see nor hear me" ponders Yami as he rubs his chin. An idea comes to him after pondering for some time. " _Well, I might as well try_ " thinks Yami to himself.

Looking around, Yami sees a man walking in the opposite direction just down the street. Yami runs to catch up to the man then gets in front of him and waits for the man to run into him. But the man just passes through him and continues on like nothing happened. " _Okay, that confirms it. I'm once again a spirit_ " thinks Yami a little bit relieved that people weren't intentionally ignoring him. "Well that solves one issue, but I still don't know where in the world, I am and what is going on here" mumbles Yami for the third time.

"GET OUT OF OUR WAY, MAKE ROOM" a shout is heard bring Yami back to reality; as he turns around and sees a mob composed of Roman soldiers, guards, men dressed in fine white robes and slaves rushing by him on the street. The group is escorting a bound man through the streets and they seem to be in a hurry, as they make their way further into the city. Yami watches them go on finding the situation to be strange. For it is weird that such a mismatch group of people (and a big one at that) to be escorting a prisoner through the streets at this time of the night. " _I wonder what that was all about?_ " thinks Yami as he watches the mob move along.

The strangeness continues as two men also pass by him. They seem to be tailing the mob; but what was strange about these two, was that one of them is following the mob at a closer pace while the other followed from a far. The latter catches Yami's attention, for he seemed to recognize the man. " _Peter?_ " thinks Yami curiously, the man that is falling behind looks to be a younger version of the man. Relieved to have found Peter Yami decides to follows him. "Maybe he will be able to see me and tell me where it is that I am and what is going on tonight" he thinks as he follows close behind Peter.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

The mob continues to move to their destination unware of the people tailing them. After some time the mob reaches its destination: a small palace ( **1** ). The mob disappears into the structure along with Peter's companion. But Peter does not; he is hesitant to follow through and the door closes. The man gives off an anxious mood, muttering to himself as he paces back and forth. Yami watches Peter for a moment, wondering what has him so anxious and thinking that he maybe is mistaken about this man being Peter. This 'younger' Peter before him is nothing like the 'older' Peter; where the latter excluded courage and faith in the face of danger; this younger version seems to be very jumpy, as he jumps at the slights sound (half expecting someone to be after him). Wondering what could be bothering him; Yami is about to approach Peter, when the door is reopened by a servant girl and the other man comes back and gestures Peter in.

Yami follows in behind them. But, Peter is stop by the servant girl. She asks him a question and Yami is unable to hear her question and Peter's response. Whatever his answer the girl doesn't seem to buy it; but allows him in without further delay. Yami manages to slip in as the door closes while following Peter and his companion to a courtyard, where the mob has disperse throughout. And at the center of the small courtyard, is the bound man standing amongst a group of white robe men and some guards. Peter finds his way to a fire pit (that lies on the border of the courtyard) and warms himself as he observes the bounded man's situation.

The robe men start questioning the man; but for some reason, Yami still couldn't hear what was being said. The man responds and is immediately struck on the face by one of the guards. Yami flinches at the blow and so does Peter. While the drama continues to unfold, a man approaches Peter and asks him a question. Again Yami is unable to hear what is being said, and with an annoyed look on his face Peter shakes his head no and says something that Yami couldn't hear either. " _Why can I not hear what is being said?_ " thinks Yami confused. Yami doesn't have time to ponder this, as another man approaches Peter and ask him a question. Peter, this time, has the look of disgust and annoyance and says something with the utmost disdain.

 _COCK-A-DOODLE-DO_

A rooster's crow is immediately heard after Peter speaks. Hearing the sound, Peter face turns pales as turns his attention back to the bound man. The man is looking straight at Peter. A look is exchange between the two: the bound man with the look of sadness and knowing, while Peter's face has the look of regret, shame and realization. Yami doesn't understand what is going on between the two, but the exchange only lasts a few moments as Peter's face is downcast as he runs away from the scene. Yami follows Peter out of the courtyard and unto the deserted street, "PETER" yells Yami; but he knows it's pointless since he knows that Peter can't hear him. Peter continues to run, until he collapses on to the ground and begins to weep. Yami catches up to him and hears Peter weeping with great anguish and regret.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

Peter is inconsolable; the grief coming from him is so great that he is on his knees facing the paved stone road. Yami slowly approaches him; but before he can even place his hand upon his shoulder. Peter disappears and everything goes dark before him. Caught off guard, Yami stumbles backwards at the change. " _What the?_ " exclaims Yami. Before he has time to ponder further, the darkness disappears and Yami realizes that Peter has disappear once more and that he is no longer in the city.

It is now mid-day and Yami finds himself to be located outside the city near a hill overlooking the ancient city. Confused Yami notices a mob of people gathered at the top with what appears to be three crosses in front of them. The Seal once more appears and makes itself know to Yami, as he looks upon the scene in front of him. Hissing in pain, Yami looks away for a moment. But, it isn't long till Yami feels compel to join the mob and with each step that he takes, the Seal gets hotter and the feelings of dread, of what he is about to see, also grows.

Once Yami reaches the mob, he can see that there are three men nail upon the crosses and it occurs to him that this must be some twisted form of public torture and execution taking place before him. The vibe coming from most of the mob is one of great distain and malice. And yet, Yami gets the sense that it's mostly directed towards the man in the middle and all the while a woman's wailing can be heard over the mob. It's the type that only a mother can make when she mourning the loss or the potential loss of a child. Curious, Yami manages to maneuver through the crowd to make his way to the source of the sound. Once there, he finds several figures near the base of middle cross. Three women and one man are at the base; being monitored by the soldiers, task with the execution and torture. There postures reign with grief. Assuming that these people are the man's family, Yami dares to look upon the condemn men.

Yami is taken aback from what he sees. The condition that this man is in gives him the urge to want to throw up. The man is bear naked; his hair is disheveled and marred with dried blood and wearing a crown of thorns upon his head. Bruises and the tell-tale marks of whiplash wounds cover his entire body. The pain that this man has endured weighs on his mind. But there is something familiar about this man. Yami didn't quite understand why. He is just too distracted from the sight of the man, to fully think about it.

From there Yami then notices that there is a sign posted above the man's head. It is written in three different languages ( **2** ) and despite this, Yami understands that they all say "JESUS OF NAZARETH, THE KING OF THE JEWS". " _What does this mean_ ", ponders Yami, " _Could_ _this be the man's crime? Just for being a king?_ "Yami just couldn't understand why this was so. So many questions run through his mind as he ponders the meaning of the charge and the punishment that the man is enduring.

But, despite this Yami gets the sensation that there are eyes upon him. And the compulsion to meet those eyes grows. After trying to ignore the compulsion, Yami finally gives in to and his eyes are directed towards the 'King of the Jews'. The man, Jesus's, face looks like he is in extreme agony from the amount of pain he has endured; but his eyes don't fully reflect this. His eyes also contain sadness and something else that Yami can't quite identify.

Yami freezes once he realizes that the man, Jesus, is directing the look right at him. He doesn't get the sense that the man is looking _through_ him; but rather _at_ him. As soon as he realizes this, the pain from the Seal grows even more unbearable to the point that black dots mar his vision and Yami feels himself pass out, and with the haunting look from the man forever etch into his mind.

 _Well, this is a little heavy chapter to get through. But, I'm happy to have tackled this chapter (especially with it being Good Friday and Easter just around the corner). I hope this chapter made some sense (and to hint) why Peter is in the story._

 _My goal for this chapter was to stay true to the Biblical story of the night that Jesus was betrayed and his crucifixion while having Yami see it unfold before him._

 _I purposely didn't focus too much on the entire story; for several story telling reasons. But, I hope that my goal was met and that y'all enjoyed it._

 _And without further ado, I bid y'all a Good Friday and a blessed Easter. And to also, a blessed Passover to the Jewish community._

 _LadyRaider92_

Author's Note(s)

My Bible only says that the place that the mob goes to; is to High Priest Caiaphas's house. Obviously Yami wouldn't have known that, so I had to look up on how to describe it and discovered that it was a small palace. Hence the description. Here is the source that I went with: Palace of Caiaphas (Bible History Online). (n.d.). Retrieved March 29, 2018, from

The three languages are Hebrew, Greek and Latin.


	25. Trouble Minds

_Disclaimer_ : I don't own Yugioh; that is the property of Konami and the creator Kazuki Takahashi. I do own a Bible and my idea for the story.

I dedicate this chapter to **wendygon95**. Her enthusiasm for the last chapter made my day and makes me want to continue to do better. (Sorry Wendy, for not getting this out for your birthday in time). Anyway, here's your belated birthday present. (I hope it was worth the wait).

Happy Belated Birthday Wendy

 **Chapter 22: Trouble Minds**

" _I saw a dream which made me afraid, and the thoughts on my bed and the visions of my head troubled me_ " – Daniel 4:5 NKJV

"ACK" chokes out Yami as he jerks up from his dream. Panting heavily, Yami feels the cold sweat upon his brow as he catches his breath. "Yami?" hearing his name he turns to the sound of the voice and breathes a sigh of relief. Peter is sitting near the spot where they had breakfast earlier that morning and is now half-way facing him with a look of concern upon his weathered face. "I'm fine" chokes out Yami, "I was just having a bad dream". Taking another minute to calm down, Yami looks up and takes notices of the sun's position in the sky. It is a little higher than it was earlier; suggesting to Yami that he has been out for some time.

"How long was I passed out?" questions Yami. "About couple of hours" respond Peter as he gets up from his spot; making his way to Yami. Hearing Peter's footstep approaching him forces Yami to bring his attention back to the man; whom he notices isn't wearing his brown robe, only his simple white tunic. Curious, Yami goes to voice his curiosity when Peter hands Yami his leather water pouch "here drink this" says the man gently.

Suddenly feeling very thirsty, Yami takes the leather pouch and proceeds to quench his thirst. Out of the corner of his eye, Yami can see Peter bending down to reach for something behind him. In a moment Yami can see that it's the man's missing brown robe, " _Peter must have given it me to use it as a pillow_ " thought Yami as he takes one more gulp.

The thoughtfulness of Peter touches Yami, they have never met before; but yet Peter treats him like they are old friends. With this thought Yami whispers a "Thank you" as he gives Peter back his water pouch. "Your welcome" comes the short reply. A yawn escapes Yami's mouth, which causes the teen to stretch. Hearing the satisfying pop from his stiff muscles, he then proceeds to get up and gather up his clothes. Before long the teen heads to the tree-line to change clothes. "I will be right back" says Yami as he looks back at Peter. Peter's response is only a nod of acknowledgment as Yami disappears into the trees.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

After a few minutes, Yami once more is wearing the Domino High School uniform and feels the familiar weight of the puzzle, around his neck. Out of habit, Yami grabs a hold of the item half expecting to sense the familiar presence of Yugi's spirit inside. But not surprisingly, he feels nothing coming from inside the item. " _Yugi_ " thinks Yami bitterly as his grip on the item tightens. Tears start to form in the corner of his eyes at the thought of his missing aibou. " _Yugi, I wish that I could go back and undo what I done. If only I had listen to you. You would be here, giving me encouragement, when I need it the most. But now, I feel so alone without you here._ " With this last depressing thought, the tears pour down Yami's cheeks as he crumbles down to the ground.

The sound of chirping of birds brings Yami back to reality. At hearing the bird's musical melody, Yami opens up his red eyes and the first thing he sees is the borrowed clothes of Peter's and on those clothes is a single sparrow. A ghost of a smile appears on Yami's face watches the bird dance upon the clothes before flying away. Left behind Yami once more looks at the clothes and thinks of the kind stranger; which reminds him that he truly isn't alone. With this reminder, Yami picks himself off the ground and shakes his head, banishing away any more depressing thoughts before they take root in his mind again. Wiping away his tears, Yami then proceeds to folding up the borrowed clothes.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

Coming out of the tree line, Yami is carrying the folded clothes and notices that Peter isn't by the fire anymore. Panic starts to take root, as the teen scans the area for signs of the older man. It isn't long till Yami spots Peter near the river hunch over. With a sigh of relief, Yami starts to head towards the man; but is stop in his tracks. For a moment, the hunch form of Peter is reminiscent of the grieving form that the 'younger' Peter had in his dream.

For a bit, Yami can only see the grieving form of Peter and the curiousness about what happened resurface. "….you?" noticing that something was said shaking his head, the grieving picture of Peter disappears and is replaced with the familiar form of the 'older' Peter with water dripping down his leather face. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" question Yami. Peter chuckles before responding "I said, that I was beginning to wonder if I need to come after you? You were gone for quite a bit" comments Peter jokingly. Slightly embarrass, a pink dusting appears on Yami's cheeks "Sorry" replies Yami weakly as he scratches his cheeks shyly.

Chuckling Peter gets up from the river and heads towards Yami with a smile on his face. "Thank you for the clothes and for taking care of me last night and this morning" says Yami as he hands over the folded clothes to Peter. "It was my pleasure, I would be remiss to not have helped a fellow man in his time of need" replies Peter as he is puts away the clothes. Yami continues to stare at the man as he goes about doing the chore. The image of Peter weeping weighs heavily on his mind. " _Was it really just a vivid dream or was I experiencing a past event of this man_ " thinks Yami.

"I hate to repeat myself, but staring at me isn't going to give you the answers that you seek" replies Peter without turning around to face Yami. Being caught off guard by the comment, Yami jerks a little as a sweat drop appears on his head. "Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind" replies Yami sheepishly.

"Well" starts off Peter as he promptly sits down and pats the spot next to him, "why don't you sit down and tell me what is on your mind, then?" comments Peter. Yami considers Peter's proposal for a moment, and proceeds to join him on the ground. " _Where do I start_ " thinks Yami as his eyes remain on the ground. Thinking back to when he first woke up that morning and meeting Peter for the first time; to him passing out once more after Peter had dealt with the Orichalcos soldiers.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Yami can see Peter is patiently waiting for him to start. Taking a deep breath, Yami finally calms down his racing mind. "Well, while I was pass out, something occurred that has left me with some questions" says Yami cryptically (not know how to really describe what happened as either a dream or a vision) turning to face Peter slightly; Yami can sees that Peter's eyes read (as if to say " _Well_ " with some form of impatience), but also encouraging him to continue.

Feeling a little nervous, Yami once more takes a deep breath and lets out a nervous sigh. "I believe that I had either a vision or a dream concerning you" says Yami finally. Peter has the look of surprise and some confusion upon his face at hearing Yami's confession. "Do you mind telling me what you can recall?" replies the older man.

Shaking his head 'yes', Yami then goes to describe what happened in his dream. With every detail that Yami provides, Peter has the look of concentration as he tries to puzzle the information together. Once, Yami gets to the part about running into the mob; the look of realization hits Peter as his face and he begins to pale a little. Yami not taking notice of Peter's discomfort continues to describe the dream, "and the funny thing is I couldn't hear what you (and those who questioned you) were saying" continues Yami.

Before Yami continues further, Peter suddenly gets up. Confused, Yami stops talking and looks at Peter. Without a word Peter gets up and walks a ways from Yami. "What's wrong?" questions Yami; but Peter doesn't respond to his question and continues to move up to follow the man, Yami is able to catch up to the man. "Peter? Hey where are you going?" questions Yami once more as he manages to get his hand upon Peter's shoulder; but Peter shakes off his hand, "I need a moment!" comes the sharp reply from Peter. Caught off-guard and with a hurt look in his eyes, Yami complies and gives Peter his space.

Peter continues to move along for another moment. When the wind picks up, carrying with it a leaf that blows by Peter's face. " _Shimon_ " hearing his old name Peter stops in his retreat and looks up ( **1** ) "Lord?" whispers Peter. The voice doesn't answer back, but Peter remembers himself and turns back to look at Yami. He can see the hurt radiating off of the young teen's person. With a sigh and with a look understanding, Peter turns back to Yami and approaches the teen.

Hearing footsteps approaching, Yami looks up to see Peter returning with a regretful look in his eyes. "I'm sorry Yami, I didn't mean to be short with you" says Peter as he extends his hand out. Yami looks at Peter's hand for a moment; before shaking his hand to accept the older man's apology. "That's alright, I guessing from your reaction, that what I experience must have been real?"

With a serious look in his eyes, Peter looks at Yami "Yes, you were not dreaming" continues Peter, "for some reason (that I don't quite understand just yet), the Lord granted you a vision of the night that I was truly at my weakest" finishes off Peter cryptically. Curious to Peter's admission, Yami ask "and what was that?" Peter doesn't immediately respond to Yami's inquiry; tears start to form in Peter's eyes as he takes a breath and wipes away the tears. And with resolution in his posture, Peter turns his attention back to Yami.

"The vision that you saw was the night that I betrayed my friend" says the older man solemnly with a look that Yami was all too familiar with.

 _Well, I'm going to stop the chapter right here. Peter will get to tell Yami what happened that night from his perspective and hopefully help answer Yami's questions that the vision had left him. And hopefully, any questions (that y'all have) will (hopefully) be address as the story progresses._

 _And so, with that I will bid y'all ado._

 _-LadyRaider92_

 **Author's Note**

This is a voice that only Peter can hear.


	26. The Broken Promise (Part 1)

_Disclaimer_ : I don't own Yugioh; that is the property of Konami and the creator Kazuki Takahashi. I do own a Bible and my idea for the story.

I dedicate this chapter to **Ch4ngeOfH3art**. Her review for the last chapter is one of the many things that I hope that people get out of reading this story.

A shout-out also, to **ScreamGirl4998** , **.1** and **wendygon95** , I appreciate y'all making sure that I hadn't forgotten to write the story and I also appreciate your patience (and enthusiasm) on waiting for the next chapter

 **Chapter 23: The Broken Promise (Part 1)**

" _When you make a vow to God, do not delay to fulfill it. He has no pleasure in fools; fulfill your vow. It is better not to make a vow than to make one and not fulfill it_ "

– Ecclesiastes 5:4-5 NKJV

Yami looks at Peter (as if he were a deer caught in headlights) trying to comprehend what he just said "Y-You be-betrayed yo-your friend?" stutters out Yami in disbelief. "Yes, I did" replies the older man solemnly, "it was out of my false sense of pride and righteousness (and mainly fear) that I allow to influence me into making the decisions, that lead into, that betrayal".

The confession hangs in the air for a moment. Yami looks at Peter and sees the regret upon the older man's face "I know what it's like to betray a friend, too" mentions Yami. Peter turns to meet Yami's gaze and sees that he is looking at the fire with the same look of regret upon his face. A small smile appears on Peter's face as he places his hand upon Yami's shoulder. "It seems like we have something in common" says Peter. Yami's only response is a small smile of his own.

A moment goes by as the two men continue to look at the fire. "Do you want to sit down?" questions Peter. Yami nods absentminded as he takes up Peter's suggestion and sits down next to the fire. A few moments pass, as the men enjoy the silence between them. Yami doesn't know what to think, about what Peter just reveled to him. " _It's just like Peter said, we have something in common_ ". With this revelation, Yami feels a certain kinship with the older man; someone who could possibly understand him and not pass judgement on his actions.

With this thought, Yami feels like he can talk to Peter about what he did. He couldn't really do this with the gang. Yes, they forgave him; their actions afterwards are proof of that. But, Yami didn't want to reopen the still fresh wounds that his betrayal left on the group. With Peter, Yami could be more open with what happened and how he felt at the time without the fear of hidden judgement.

But also, the other reason why Yami didn't want to talk about this with the gang is because, he didn't (and hasn't) forgiven himself for what he did and wonder if he really deserved their forgiveness despite what he had done. "A penny for your thoughts?" hearing the modern idiom brings Yami out of his depressing thoughts. Yami shakes his head, and takes a deep breath. " _Should I tell him everything or just a summary? What will he think if I tell him that I'm just a spirit of a Pharaoh inhabiting my abiou's body?_ " thinks Yami as the inward battle of his thoughts continue.

"Yami" hearing his name brings him out of his thoughts (once more) as he looks at the older man. "You don't have to feel rush or obligated to tell me everything. Just tell me what you are comfortable with and I promise to listen" finishes Peter. A sense of calm comes over Yami at Peter's words. The fear and doubt that clouded his mind are push back into the recesses as Yami takes in another deep breath and sighs. "Thank you" replies Yami.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

"First, I should tell you that I'm not who you think that I am" starts off Yami slowly. Out of the corner of his eye, Yami can see the look of confusion upon Peter's face. The older man looks like he wants to ask Yami a question, but restrains himself and encourages Yami (with his eyes) to continue. "I'm actually a spirit of long dead king of Egypt, whose soul was sealed away in the Millenium Puzzle". To emphasize his point, Yami lifts up the puzzle and has the eye staring back at him. "I was lock inside this puzzle for many years, so long in fact, that I don't remember much of my past or what kind of person I really was."

"I lay dormant within the Puzzle, waiting for something to happen; of what I didn't know. It wasn't until forty years ago ( **1** ) when a young Solomon Mutou found the Puzzle and took it out of my tomb; where he kept it in his game shop for several years.

Then a few years ago, I was release by Solomon's grandson, whose name is Yugi Mutou (a shy child-like teenage boy), after he put the puzzle back together. Yugi was (at first) unaware of my existence and I would basically take over his body, whenever someone did him injustice or someone close to him. He and his friends became aware of my existence after sometime; they ended up calling me a friend and wanted to help me reclaim my lost memories. Over time, we went through many trials and duels together and during that time, I was given a new name."

"Yugi and I developed a strong bond (one that is of brothers). I use to think that together we were an unstoppable team; that is until, Rafael show up. Rafael, a follower of Dartz, stole our Egyptian God Cards and we were force to duel another follower of Dartz, to get them back. We won the duel, but Rafael still ended up leaving with the god cards."

"Sometime later, we received one of the Dragons of Atlantis, _The Eye of Timaeus_ , and we wanted to learn more about what was happening with Dartz and his followers. So after some time we winded up in America, chasing down leads; of which, lead us to meet up with Professor Hawkins (whom had recently discovered a connection between Duel Monsters and the possible ruins of the lost city of Atlantis)."

"While on our way there, the Professor had been kidnap and the conditions for his safe return were for me to go to Dead Valley and participate in an Orichalcos duel with Rafael. Upon learning these conditions, Yugi and I decided to not to inform the gang; believing that we didn't want to put our friends into further danger and believing that we could handle this alone. So when the opportunity presented itself, we left on our own and headed out to Dead Valley."

"Once there, we meet Rafael and talk. I accused him and Dartz as being evil, he turn it around and question my sense of what justice is and concluded that only history would be the judge of their actions. Rafael's words had more of an effect on me, than I would have like to admit. His words spur me and I was eager to prove him wrong, so we had our duel".

"I had greatly underestimated how powerful of an opponent, Rafael was. He played as a man who would protect those precious to him (more specifically his cards). He countered every move I made, so as to make sure that his monsters were not destroyed; all the while, he chipped away at my life points. I must admit that out of all the enemies that I've faced so far. Rafael has the most respect for his cards and a trust that I hadn't seen in others" adds in Yami with respect to the man.

"During our duel, we continued our discussion over the matters of justice and Rafael mentioned that their once was an evil king whose lust for power was so great that he sought to destroy the world to obtain it." Yami pauses as he can hear Rafael explain the story once more in his head. "And for what purpose did this Rafael tell you this?" questions Peter for the first time since Yami started talking. Taking a deep breath, Yami lets the question sit for a minute before answering.

"As I mention earlier, I don't recall much of my past. And when Rafael, finished telling me the story…." "He said it was you" finishes Peter. "I obviously denied it," continues Yami, "but a part of me believed that the possibility existed, since I truly didn't know how my reign as king was. And the visions that did have of my past could have hinted to that as a possibility too" adds in Yami.

Yami recalls the feelings of self-doubt swirling inside him during the duel and how he tried to bury them deep within him; so that Yugi wouldn't be able sense that what Rafael had said, surly had shaken him. "The duel continued and I was managing to starve off Rafael's offense, but his spell and trap cards where becoming a nuisance; chipping away at my life points while still protecting his monsters from my attacks."

"After a while, I managed to draw the two cards that I needed. I was so relieved to finally have drawn _The Eye of Timaeus_ , to which, I believed that I was going to finally prove Rafael and his beliefs wrong. But after summoning _Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight_ to the field, Rafael did something unexpected. He played the spell card _Exchange_ , which forces players to look at one another's hand and choose a card to take."

"Why was this unexpected" ask Peter. "It was because Rafael had in his hand _The Seal of Orichalcos_ and hadn't played it yet" explain Yami, "When I saw that he had it. I decided to take advantage of the situation and took the card so that it couldn't be played and this is when I made a promise to Yugi that I wouldn't play the card. But, I was wrong. I played right into Rafael's hand. Right after this, Rafael continued to counter my monsters; to the point that I was tempted to play the card."

"But, Yugi reminded me that I didn't need it. So, I listen to him and resisted it for a while. The duel continued and I was continuing to get frustrated and all-the-while, all my fears and insecurities (that Rafael's words had spurred) were now at the forefront. Blinding me from thinking clearly and all I could think about was ' _I need to play_ _ **that**_ _card'_. Yugi tried to reason with me and I continued to get frustrated with him."

"I eventually had enough. I could no longer listen to Yugi" says Yami with the look of shame upon his face for recalling how he treated his friend in that moment. "I disregarded Yugi's pleas and attempts to keep me from playing _**that**_ card. I no longer cared about anything other than winning the duel at any cost. So, I broke my promise and played the card."

At this Yami looks at his trembling hands as the memory of what happened next comes to mind. Tears start to form in his eyes as he remembers hearing Yugi's screams as the Seal was activated and feeling nothing but overwhelming dark power coming from the card and the hot feel of the infamous Seal upon his forehead for the first time.

"Once, I played the card. I could no longer hear nor feel Yugi's presence next to me. All I could feel was the promise of power to win the duel and nothing else mattered."

 _And I will stop right there. Hi everyone, I'm so sorry for taking so long to get this next chapter out. I had taken a little mini-break from writing the story and had intended for this chapter to come out last week. But every time, I thought I was satisfied with the direction the chapter was going. I started it over. I really do believe that the devil was (and still is) trying to keep me from working more on this story. Despite, what y'all might believe (in accordance to faith or religion) this is what I have been going through the last two weeks._

 _Anyway, I hope that this chapter was well worth the wait and I hope y'all can take me teasing you with a Part 1 chapter._

 _See you next time,_

 _LadyRaider92_

 **Author's Note**

I am taking a huge guess here. I don't know for sure how old Grandpa was when he found the Millenium Puzzle. So please humor me (thank you)


	27. The Broken Promise (Part 2)

_Disclaimer_ : I don't own Yugioh; that is the property of Konami and the creator Kazuki Takahashi. I do own a Bible and my idea for the story.

 **Chapter 24: The Broken Promise (Part 2)**

" _For he who sows to his flesh will of the flesh reap corruption, but he who sows to the Spirit will of the Spirit reap everlasting life._ " – Galatians 6:8 NKJV

Yami continues to look at his still shaky hands, as the memory of what these hands participated in, revives in his head. The memory of his downfall begins when Yugi screams, as the Seal's power is activated. The screams ring loudly in his ears; but it only lasts a moment, for as quickly as they occur it is soon replaced with only the hum of the Seal in its void. Yami remembers feeling the dark power, of the Seal, flowing through out his body as it blankets the field in its infamous green glow. Yami shudders at the memory of how that power made him feel.

It felt _**good**_. The power flowing from the Seal was different. Different from any form of power that he once thought was possible.

"Once I play _**that**_ card, I felt such _**power**_ that I was nearly drunk from it" comments Yami as the look of disgust appears on his face. "All I could think about in that moment was how powerful it made me feel. I could now finally free my monster from the effects of _Crystal Seal_ and finally crush my opponent with the power he so foolishly didn't use. And from there, I was going to _**enjoy**_ destroying his precious monsters one by one" said Yami as he recalls his gruesome feelings in that moment. "I was so fixated on the power of the Seal, that I forgot one crucial thing" pauses Yami. "And what was this crucial thing?" questions Peter.

"I forgot that my dragon _Timaeus_ is the Seal's enemy," explains Yami, "Not long after I played the card, did my monster _Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight_ self-destructed and was replace with _Dark Magician Girl_ " continues Yami as he recalls the unexpected twist of losing one of his most powerful monsters. "It did catch me off guard" continues Yami, "and Rafael didn't look surprised at all that it happened. When I look at him, I could tell that he wasn't fazed at all and that he actually took some delight at my misfortune."

"Seeing his smug expression on Rafael's face; fuel my anger and made me feel _**annoyed**_ that _Timaeus_ couldn't get over having to _**use**_ the Seal's power for once" recalls Yami. "I was disappointed in how it played out. But, at the same time, I didn't care. With the power of the Seal on my side, I felt reassured that I didn't need _Timaeus_ to defeat Rafael. So, I continued the duel" says Yami.

The look of shame appears on Yami's face as the memories of what he does next comes to mind. "Now that I was embedded with the Seal's influence, I became what I hated; I dueled as a man drunk on power. I would carelessly sacrifice my _weak_ monsters to summon _stronger_ monsters to the field without a second thought" continues on Yami. "And for a time I was successful. I managed to pull out strong monsters and was able to finally put a dent in Rafael's life points and to finally destroy one of his monsters; thus canceling out one of his spell cards _Purity of the Cemetery_."

By this time, Yami is hugging his knees. Trying to comfort himself as he relieves the actions he took during the duel. "The glee that I felt for finally getting back at Rafael was exhilarating. To finally achieve what was denied of me for so long, fed my bustling ego. I was finally making a comeback and there was nothing that was going to stop me from finally winning this duel."

Yami pauses to let what he just said hang in the air. "I sense that there is a but, in that statement" comments Peter. Yami looks up from his knees to look at the older man and nods his head in agreement. "During all this time, I didn't realize that I had fallen into Rafael's trap and he knew it. He had played me like a fiddle and I was too blind to see it" whispers Yami as he stares at the fire before him.

"And during this time, I had _**forgotten**_ that Yugi even _**existed**_. Never once did the thought occur to me that my friend was missing nor did I even care that I couldn't feel his presence anymore" with this revelation Yami feels the tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes once more; as the overwhelming shame of his actions, grows inside him. "I didn't even know where Yugi was the whole time. All I cared about was crushing Rafael and punishing him anyway that I could."

"But, it wasn't long till Rafael showed me how much of a fool that, I really was. Rafael activated the trap card _Aid to the Doomed_ , which effectively ending my turn before I could take out more of his life points. I was annoyed, to say the least. But, there was nothing that I could do at the moment. And so, Rafael recovered the monster (that I had sent to the graveyard in the previous turn) and played the spell card _Swords of Reveling Light_ , which was to keep my monsters from finishing him off for three more turns."

"I wasn't truly annoyed at this since I had a monster card, _Catapult Turtle_ , that allowed me to bypass the effects of Rafael's spell card and I was still able to chip away more of his life points. This is how I had decided to finish Rafael off; but, I once again underestimated the man" continues on Yami as the memory of the final moments of the duel came to mind. "During the last few turns, Rafael had been using the effects of _Guardian Treasure_ (a card that allows the user to draw an extra card during each of their turns) to draw out a specific equip spell card, _Celestial Sword-Eatos_."

"Once he played that card I realized what his strategy had been all along. He had wanted me to fill up my graveyard with all my weak monsters, so that he could use them _against_ me in his final move and it work. Once I realized this, I knew that I had lost the duel. There was no escape for me once Rafael's monster had completed its attack. Despite the dark promise of power coming from the Seal, I was weak against a well-played strategy. I realized how weak I had become and like a veil had been lifted; my eyes were finally open to the cruelty of my actions as well to Yugi's missing presence."

"I knew that I was done for and there was nothing that I could do to stop the effects of the Seal; but, I never expected what happened next," says Yami as the tears start to drizzle down his face, "As the Seal started the process to claim my soul, I felt small hands pressing behind my back; forcing me out of the Seal. Confused, I turn around and saw Yugi standing in the middle of the Seal. A smile graces his child-like face as he stares at me. Fear consumed me, once I realized that it had been Yugi, who had forced me out of the Seal. He had taken my place; he was willing to save me from a fate that I had so foolishly and willingly walked into" says Yami as the tears now freely flow down his face and pain forms in his chest from the memory of Yugi's sacrifice.

" _YUGI" yells Yami as fear for his aibou consumes him, "what are you doing?" questions Yami as he pounds at the force field that the Seal has put up. "The Seal only needs one of us" says Yugi very nonchalantly, "so I'm letting it take me instead"_

Yami can still hear Yugi's words as they ring in his head. The tears flow even harder as the words continue to replay over and over. Burying his head into his knees, Yami allows the tears to continue to freely flow. A moment later, Yami feels Peter's hands upon his shoulders; as the older man gently encompasses Yami into a hug. Yami doesn't resist as he lays his head upon the older man's chest and feels the strong arms engulf him in a warm embrace.

"Yugi," whispers Yami, "why? Why, did you take my place? It should have been me." Yami continues to whisper his questions over and over again as the older man comforts him. "I know how you feel Yami. I really do" says the older man soothingly. "The shame and guilt of betraying your friend (whom you care for very deeply for) is always hard. I went through the same thing when I betrayed my friend and what your friend did for you is what my friend did also".

 _Well, that concludes the retelling of the infamous duel between Rafael and Yami. I had planned on presenting it as a flashback. But, once I started writing it. It just made more sense to just have Yami explain how the duel went down and what he was thinking throughout._

 _I had fun writing this chapter and I hope y'all enjoyed it as well._

 _See y'all in the next chapter._

 _ **LadyRaider92**_


	28. Happy Mother's Day

Happy Mother's Day

Happy Mother's Day.

Hope all Mothers are being remembered and being appreciated for their roles that they play in all of our lives. Whether you be by birth, adoption, or the mother-figured you all play a special role.

According to Proverbs 31:25-29; 31

"She is clothed with strength and dignity; she can laugh at the days to come. She speaks with wisdom, and faithful instruction is on her tongue. She watches over the affairs of her household and does not eat the bread of idleness. Her children arise and call her blessed; her husband also, and he praises her… Charm is deceptive, and beauty is fleeting; but a woman who fears the LORD is to be praised. Honor her for all that her hands have done, and let her works bring her praise at the city gate."

Here is a link to Dr. John MacArthur sermon on the importance of Motherhood

watch?t=1s&v=3rl_fJiqB7g


	29. My Story (Part 1)

_Disclaimer_ : I don't own Yugioh; that is the property of Konami and the creator Kazuki Takahashi. I do own a Bible and my idea for the story.

I suggest that y'all listen to the song "My Story" by Big Daddy Weave.

 **Chapter 25: My Story (Part 1)**

" _And he brought him to Jesus. Jesus looked at him and said, "You are Simon son of John. You will be called Cephas" (which, when translated, is Peter)"_ – 1 John 1:42 NIV

Yami is still in Peter's embrace. The warmth coming from the older man seeps into his weary bones as he continues to weep. Nothing is said for a while, only the sounds of the river and the crackling of the fire can be heard. After what seems like an eternity, Yami finally gets a hold of his emotions and gently pulls away from the embrace "Feeling better?" questions the older man.

Yami shakes his head as he composes himself. Taking in a deep breath and slowly letting it out, feeling his warring emotions calming down. "Thank you" says Yami gratefully. For Yami, to have told Peter what happened in his duel with Rafael has made him feel like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders (that he didn't even realize that he was carrying).

"Your welcome my friend" responds Peter as he places a hand upon Yami's shoulder. "It's easy to want to hide our disgraces from others and to keep them buried inside us. But, 'Whoever conceals their sins does not prosper, but the one who confesses and renounces them finds mercy'" ( **1** ) says Peter. Hearing what he believes maybe a proverb, Yami allows his brain to mull over it as the pair fall into a comfortable silence.

After a short time, a rumbling stomach can be heard. Embarrassed, Yami puts a hand upon the grumpy organ as Peter starts to laugh. "It seems like someone is hungry" teases Peter. Huffing, Yami doesn't look at the older man as he weakly says "yes" but Peter's mirth becomes a little contagious, as a rebellious smile appears on Yami's face making it impossible for him to maintain the illusion of annoyance.

Calming down, Peter clasps his hand upon Yami's shoulder once more. "Well, I still have plenty of bread for us to eat" says the older man as he produces his leather satchel and proceeds to dig through it. "And I might have some dates for us to eat as well" adds in the man.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

The sun has now reached its highest peak as the two men are just now finishing their mid-day meal. Feeling the heat, Yami wipes away the few drops of sweat off his forehead. The heat from the mid-day sun is also affecting Peter too. Out of the corner of his eye, Yami can see Peter mimicking his actions. "Do you want to move into the trees for some shade?" suggest Yami. The shaking of his head is the only confirmation that Yami receives from Peter before the pair moves to sit under a big oak tree.

Once situated, Peter is facing the river while Yami is sitting to his immediate right. A light breeze makes its way through; resulting in both men saying nothing for a few moments as they enjoy the cool breeze. A leaf drifts into Yami's view, dancing along the breeze until it lands near his right hand. Absentmindedly, Yami picks up the leaf and stares at it.

While staring at the little green leaf, Yami's mind starts to drift; thinking about all that's happened since he first woke up that morning. When his mind recalls the dream he had and Peter's subsequent confession, Yami realizes that he has yet to receive an explanation. Turning slightly towards Peter Yami can see that the man is starting to doze off, nestling himself into the tree. "Peter" calls out Yami. "Yes, Yami" replies Peter groggily. "Sorry for interrupting your would-be-nap. But, can you please tell by what you meant earlier?" questions Yami cryptically. Confusion covers the older man's face. "About your friend" clarifies Yami. Peter doesn't say anything for a moment as his face holds a look of concentration.

A few moments of impatient waiting later, Yami hears Peter take a deep breath. "Okay" replies Peter as he adjust to meet Yami's gaze, "to help you to understand what occurred that night. I need to go back to the beginning" says Peter. Yami nods his head in understanding.

"When I was a younger, I work as a fisherman (in the region of Israel call Galilee) when I first heard of the man who would later become my friend and my Lord" starts off Peter. "One day while I was attending to my family; my brother Andrew ( **2** ), who was following a prophet known as John the Baptist, came to me.

" _Brother, I have something incredible to tell you" says Andrew as he approaches Shimon with energy in his steps. "What is it?" questions Shimon as he registers Andrew's excitement. "I tell you on the way but you need to come with me now. There's someone you need to meet". By this point Andrew has grab ahold of Shimon and proceeds to drag him. "Whoa, slow down Andrew. What has you, so excited about this man that you want me to meet him?" questions Shimon as he takes in his brother's antics._

 _Turning back around to face him, Andrew lets go of Shimon. "Earlier today, while I was listening to the prophet's teachings, John notices a man walking by us and stops his teaching to proclaimed to us "Look, the Lamb of God!"(_ _ **3**_ _) at his proclamation me and another disciple left the prophet to talk to this man and Shimon" now at this point Andrew has the most serious look that Shimon has ever seen on his brother's face. "Shimon. We have found the Messiah (_ _ **4**_ _)"_

"Um, sorry for interrupting; but I have a question" interrupts Yami as he looks at Peter sheepishly, "Why was it so important for your brother to have found a man he believed to be the Messiah?" Peter takes in Yami's question and ponders for a moment. Clearing his throat Peter explains "You see, Yami during that time. The land I lived in was under Roman rule and we were subjugated to their laws and oppress by them. They levied heavy taxes upon us, appointed false kings and priests to rule over us amongst other things."

"We as a nation wanted nothing more but to see the glory days of our ancestors, who lived under the reign of King David, again. But, we knew those days were over when King Nebuchadnezzar of Babylon first conjured Jerusalem hundreds of years prior. But, we had prophecies of a Messiah who would come and establish his kingdom throughout the years. And for us Jews, we imagine that he would come and reestablish the glory days of King David and kick out our enemies" explains Peter.

"So, when your brother came to you and said that they have found such a man" chimes in Yami. "You could imagine how excited we were. To have the hope that we would no longer be under Roman rule was uplifting. But, we misunderstood the real purpose of the Messiah" says Peter cryptically. Seeing the confused look upon Yami's face, Peter goes to explain "let me continue my story and all would be explain".

Yami shakes his head and allows Peter to continue.

"After my brother made this claim, I immediately followed him and met the man called Jesus of Nazareth. The first time He sees me, He looks directly at me and the first thing the man does is giving me my new name" Peter pauses as he relieves the moment with humility in his eyes. The moment passes and Peter continues on. "We got to know the man as we spent the day discussing different things and over time my brother and I became the man's disciples along with ten others: James, John, Philip, James, Bartholomew, Matthew, Thomas, Thaddeus, Simon, and Judas."

Peter pauses after saying the last name. A look of sadness and disappointment is in his eyes; but the look disappears before Yami can inquire Peter further.

"And for the next three years we followed the man throughout the country as he teach and preach the Kingdom of God and preformed many signs and miracles wherever he went. Over the course of those three years, we were taught to love thy neighbor, to be a servant and to love our enemies. Of course, we didn't fully understand his teachings at the time. We still clung to the ideas of what we believed that the Messiah would do and squabble amongst ourselves as to who would be placed highest amongst Jesus's court; but nevertheless, Jesus continued to teach us what we needed to know and minister to the lost and those considered to be sinners (or unclean) by the religious elite."

"Of course, a man like him had enemies. His teachings showed how hypocritical the religious leaders had become. How their preference for their own righteousness and earthly traditions showed their lack of true faith in God. They tried everything they could think of to discredit him by asking him difficult questions. But, Jesus was very clever; He knew what they were doing and was undeterred. Jesus would always answer their questions with stories or retort with his own questions that ended up reveling their shortcomings and making them looking even more foolish every-time."

"We knew that this was a dangerous game being played. But, we continued to believe that He would one day soon over throw these false teachers and rulers. Jesus knew of this and had warned us several times that this wasn't his purpose. Yet, we still didn't understand even when the events of that night (that you were granted to see) happened" says Peter as he looks Yami in the eyes.

 _Well, I'm going to stop it right here._

 _I'm sorry for not getting this out last week, I had things going on that distracted me from giving this chapter the proper attention it needed. I hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter and aren't too confused about what is going on in Peter's retelling. If there is any questions that y'all have, feel free to PM me. I promise to answer to the best of my ability._

 _Until next time, have a great week._

 _-LadyRaider92_

 **Author's Notes**

Proverbs 28:13 NIV

As far as I know (from some research) we don't know what Andrew's Hebrew name was. According to some of the research, we only know the Greek name of Andrew is Andraus. See note from chapter 20 for the article on the Hebrew Names of the 12 Disciples. I also did a little research to help me to better understand how Jesus meet and call the disciples when I was re-reading the parts of the gospel that concern his calling of them, when I found this gem of an article that was very helpful in describing the scene.

Schoenheit, J. W. (2015). The Calling of the Disciples. The Sower. Retrieved April 19, 2018, from /the-calling-of-the-disciples/

John 1:36 NKJV

John 1:41 NKJV


	30. My Story (Part 2)

_Disclaimer_ : I don't own Yugioh; that is the property of Konami and the creator Kazuki Takahashi. I do own a Bible and my idea for the story.

 **Chapter 26: My Story (Part 2)**

" _Most assuredly, I say to you, the rooster shall not crow till you have denied Me three times"_ – 1 John 13:38b NKJV

 **Jerusalem, Israel 33 A.D.**

It is the first day of the Festival of the Unleavened Bread ( **1** ) and the city of Jerusalem is bustling with activity from locals and pilgrims alike. Amongst the bustling crowd, two men can be seen making their way around the city looking for something or someone in particular.

"What is it that we are doing again John?" questions a young Peter as they maneuver their way through the crowded streets. "We are looking for a man carrying a pitcher of water ( **2** )" responds John quickly as he scans the crowd. "And why are we looking for this man in particular?" questions Peter once more.

Coming to a stop, John turns around to look at Peter and gives him the ' _are you serious look_ '. Peter responds by staring right back at John. " _Sigh_ " deciding to just play along, John rubs his forehead and turns around to continue the search. "Don't you remember? It's because Jesus had asked us to look for this particular man and to ask him for a spare room to prepare the Passover meal" answers John.

Seeing that his little game was getting to John; Peter continues to follow his friend. The pair continue their search and after minute, Peter decides to ask one more question when they come to another stop. "And what is it so important about the Passover meal" continues Peter mischievously.

Feeling very annoyed at Peter, John takes in a deep breath before answering "It is because this is one of the most anticipated festivals that we Jews celebrate, for it reminds us of God's deliverance of our people out of Egypt".

Peter claps his hand upon John shoulder unexpectedly, nearly knocking the poor man over. "Thank you for reminding me" teases Peter as he moves ahead of John. Recovering quickly, John quickly catches up to Peter as the men move further into the city.

Not long after, the two men see a man carrying a pitcher of water. They follow the man and catch up to him once he has reached his destination. "Hold friend, we have been told to search for you and to tell you that 'The Teacher ( **3** ) says, "Where is the guest room in which I may eat the Passover with My disciples?"'( **4** ). The man looks at Peter and John, as he turns around after placing the pitcher down, considering their question. "Oh, yes. We do have an upper room ready to be used and the preparations are being made for the Passover meal. Please follow me."

John and Peter follow the man and were pleased at what they saw. The room is just the right size to accommodate their large group and joined in helping prepare for the evening meal.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

It is later in the evening; Peter and John had finish help preparing the meal and brought the rest to the upper room. The room is full of sounds of laughter and relaxation as the meal had begun some time ago. Everyone in the room gives off the appearance of being relaxed except for one. Jesus has a solemn expression upon his face. This catches some of the other's attention; but, they are at a lost as to why he wore such an expression.

After sometime, Peter turns to John. "Do you know what has Him down?" John shakes his head 'no' as he too is curious as to what was bothering Jesus too. "With fervent desire," begins Jesus, "I have desired to eat this Passover with you before I suffer; for I say to you, I will no longer eat of it until it is fulfilled in the kingdom of God."( **5** ) Says Jesus as his words gets everyone's attention.

The atmosphere in the room changes from one of joy to that of confusion. The twelve disciples are confused as to what brought this up. Seeing that He had their attention, Jesus took a loaf of bread gave thanks and broke it and divide it amongst the group telling them that "This is My body which is given for you, do this in remembrance of Me" ( **6** ). While, the disciples were eating the bread, Jesus took a cup (filled with wine mixed with water) and bless it saying "This cup is the new covenant in My blood, which is shed for you" ( **7** ).

The disciples are now confused. This was not a part of the Passover meal. But, they knew better than to question this. For they knew that Jesus had His reasons for doing so and with that, no one says anything for a while as they let this break in tradition sink in.

After a while, the meal continues. But, the atmosphere doesn't fully recover the jovial attitude it once had. Most everyone starts to sing a hymn. But those who were closest to Jesus, continues to observe Him as He still wears the solemn expression upon his face. "My Lord, what is bothering you?" questions one of the disciples. "Most assuredly, I say to you, one of you will betray Me." ( **8** )

(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Wait. Wait now, hold up" interrupts Yami as he gets up from his spot on the ground. "Did you just say that your friend knew that he was going to be betrayed" question Yami. "Yes" comes the reply. "But He wasn't talking about me _not yet anyway_ " Peter whispers the last part but Yami heard it. "What do you mean, not yet?"

Taking in a deep breath, and slowly letting it out, Peter continues. "What I mean is that Jesus was betrayed more than once that night. When Jesus told us that he would be betrayed, those of us that heard it were shock and ask him who was going to betrayed Him. He responded by giving a piece of bread (that He had dipped) to the one who was going to betray him". "And who was it?" questions Yami.

"Judas" says Peter with sadness in his eyes.

"Why? Why did he also betray your friend?" questions Yami. "We learned later that he had met with some of the priest at one point, while we were in Jerusalem and they had given him thirty pieces of sliver, as payment for turning Jesus over" answers Peter. Seeing that this is all that Peter is going to tell him, Yami rejoins Peter, on the ground as he continues on with his story.

"After sometime, Jesus wanted to leave the upper room and head out to Mount Olives to pray. So we got up and left the room. While on the way there, Jesus had reminded us again that his time was short and that we would soon abandon him. And I replied that I would never leave him that I would stay by his side and follow him no matter where."

Peter pauses for a moment as he recalls those words he had utter so long ago.

"I didn't realize it back then; but I made that statement under the guise of my own understanding of my own strength. I thought that I was strong; but, I really was just a fool. I was being pride-full in that moment. And that is when Jesus tells me that I would deny Him by the time the rooster crowed." ( **9** ).

With those words said, Yami recalls hearing a rooster crow in his dream. He had been wondering what was so important for him to have heard this sound and why Peter had reacted to the sound of the poultry bird, like he did. Now knowing why Peter had reacted to the sound, Yami can finally begin to understand what happened in his dream.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

Peter doesn't continue with his story for some time. He had taken notice of Yami's expression and had assumed that his young companion needed time to process the information.

"I'm safe to assume that it wasn't long after that, that your friend was betrayed?" questions Yami after a time. Taking in a deep breathe, Peter doesn't immediately answer Yami's question. His eyes stare straight ahead, as if he can see the scene replaying out in front of him once more.

"Yes, it wasn't until quite sometime after we had arrived at the Mount; was when Jesus was betrayed by Judas. He had left us to go and get the mob (that you saw in your dream) who were tasked with bring Jesus to the priest" says Peter as he continues to look straight ahead.

"And what happened?"

" _Sigh_ , it was like Jesus had said. When the mob showed up a lot of us had scattered. But, I stayed and stole a sword off a Temple guard and sliced his ear off trying to keep them from getting to Jesus. All the while, telling him to run … but He didn't. He stayed. He didn't run away and Jesus even rebuked me for using a sword while He healed the man that I had injured."

Yami looks at Peter with the look of disbelief. For a man to not run for his life and fight was really unexpected, that Yami couldn't get his mind around it. "What happened to your friend once he was captured?" questions Yami.

"They crucified Him"

 **Hi everyone, I'm so sorry for taking so long getting this next chapter up. I had plan on having this out sooner; but I just struggled in how to present this second part of Peter's story. I hope that y'all did enjoy this and it was worth the wait. We are almost done with Peter's story and I hope to have part three out soon.**

Author's Note(s)

Also known as the Passover

The reason why this detail was very crucial was because during that time, it was expected for women to perform such a task; which made it very unusual and very easy for John and Peter to easily identify whom they needed to find. (Credit for this side note goes to _The_ _John MacArthur Study Bible NKJV_ , found on pg. 1444 on Matt. 26:18)

One of many titles Jesus is referred to.

Quote from Mark 14:14 NKJV

Quote from Luke 22:15-16 NKJV

Quote from Luke 22:19 NKJV

Quote from Luke 22:20 NKJV

Quote from John 15:21 NKJV

This dialogue is inspired from a sermon from John MacArthur called _Restoring Deserting Disciples_


	31. My Story (Part 3)

_Disclaimer_ : I don't own Yugioh; that is the property of Konami and the creator Kazuki Takahashi. I do own a Bible and my idea for the story.

 **Chapter 27: My Story (Part 3)**

" _In their fright the women bowed down with their faces to the ground, but the men said to them, "Why do you look for the living among the dead? He is not here; he has risen!"_

– Luke 24:5-6a NKJV

" _They Crucified Him_ "

Peter's answer causes a lump to form in Yami's throat as the words provoke the images of the man, from his dream, hanging off of a cross. A shiver runs through Yami as the scene replays in his mind.

"You saw it, didn't you?"

Peter's question catches Yami's attention and brings him out of his thoughts. "Uh?" replies Yami. "You saw the crucifixion" clarifies Peter. Yami swallows down the lump and shakes his head.

Peter says nothing more as he massages his wrists.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

"I wasn't there when He died ( **1** )" whispers Peter after some time. Yami turns his head to look at Peter and notices that he is once more staring at the river. "I… I was too ashamed of what I had done that I couldn't bring myself to be there. I would later learn of what happened from John, once he returned after they had sealed away Jesus's body in a tomb" says Peter with sadness and regret in his voice.

"To know that my denial was the last thing that He saw of me; ate away at my guilt. No more would I have the opportunity to be able to approach Him and seek His forgiveness. It all lay with Him in that cold tomb." Peter pauses for a moment, as he allows the words to hang in the air.

"What did you do after your friend had died?" questions Yami. Peter turns his eyes to meet Yami's for a brief moment; before they return to face the river once more.

"My brothers and I became fearful for our lives. So consumed with our guilt and shame of our actions that night, we all went into hiding. We knew that Jesus's enemies would be looking for us, so we hid ourselves in the upper room; fearful of meeting the same fate. We lived like this for the next three days; dreading to see who would come through the door."

Peter pauses again as his demeanor begin to change and he turns to face Yami.

"But by the third morning, the door came under assault. It was the first day of the week and the morning sun had been up for some time, my brothers and I continued to hide in the upper room when two women (both call Mary) came to us. Pounding at the door, and begging us to let them in."

"Not knowing how to take their frantic pounding we let them in and they greeted us with excitement and joy." Peter takes notice of the confused look upon Yami's face. "You see Yami; the women had left early in the morning to continue to prepare Jesus's body for burial. The reason why, is because they didn't have time to properly anoint Jesus's body the day He died and the following day was the Sabbath (a day that it is forbidden to perform any form of work). And so they had set out that morning to finish what they started. But when they came back they told us something that was so profound that we didn't believe them at first."

"And what was it?" question Yami

Peter eyes began to tear up as the memory of that morning replays in his mind. "They told us that Jesus is alive"

(-)(-)(-)(-)

Yami's eyes grow wide at Peter' revelation, as another lump begins to form in his throat. Shaking his head Yami gets up and runs his hand through his hair. "How can that be? You said it yourself, that he was crucified and I saw how _brutal_ it was" states Yami as he turns to face Peter, "There is no way that he came back from that."

Peter gets up from the ground, "Your right Yami. I didn't believe the women at first either. But, they were so persistent about what they saw, that John and I left the safety of the upper room to see if it were true. We both ran towards the tomb and John beats me to it. But he didn't proceed any further than the entrance. I was the first one to enter the tomb."

A single tear drop escapes as Peter's mind replays the memory of what he saw in that tomb. "Once I was inside. I discovered not his body. The linen cloths that covered his body were there and the handkerchief that was on his face was folded off to the side. John soon followed in behind me and saw the same thing. We both were confused about what we were seeing and decided to return to the others and tell them what we found."

(-)(-)(-)(-)

"So the women were mistaken then?" questions Yami as he folds his arms across his chest. "Well, we didn't know what to think" replies Peter, "we still had doubts about what they told us. And we discuss it all day amongst ourselves, about the strangeness of it all and what it all meant; until _He_ appear before us. We were frightened to see Him standing there for we thought we were seeing a ghost."

Peter stops briefly as he sees the look of disbelief written all over Yami's face. Slowly Peter approaches Yami and places his hands upon each shoulder. "It's true Yami; I wouldn't lie to you about this, it was truly Him. He reassured us that it was Him and He invited us to examine and see his wounds. Sure enough, when we got over our fear; we examine his hand, feet and his side (from where the soldiers pierce his side with a spear) and we were able to touch them."

Yami eye's never stray from Peter's, and his eyes shine with sincerity that it was hard for Yami to comprehend what Peter was telling him.

"How can that be?" questions Yami. The thought of a man who suffered a brutal death could come back from the dead was surprising to him. " _But it shouldn't_ " thinks Yami, " _I died so many years ago and my spirit resided in the puzzle for a long time. This shouldn't be that big of a jump to think it is possible_." "How, how did he come back to life?" questions Yami as his mind continues to struggle with the present paradox.

SCREEEEECH

BOOM

"Did you hear that?" questions Yami as the faraway sounds of a battle can be heard coming up river. "Yes" replies Peter, "It sounds like a fight". With the previous conversation temporarily forgotten, both men turn to face the direction of the noise. In the distance a figure can be seen flying and it seem familiar to Yami.

"It's Red Eyes!" exclaims Yami as he watches the duel monster shoots off its attack, "Joey must be in trouble." With this being a possibility, Yami hurriedly grabs his things and puts on his duel disk, with Peter following suit and hastily putting the smoldering fire out.

"Lord, please let us get to them in time" prays out Peter.

 **Author's Note**

I'm referring to the Gospel of John (John 19:26 NIV) for this statement.


	32. Anxiety

_Disclaimer_ : I don't own Yugioh; that is the property of Konami and the creator Kazuki Takahashi. I do own a Bible and my idea for the story.

 **Chapter 28: Anxiety**

" _For the thing that I fear comes upon me,_

 _and what I dread befalls me._ " -Job 3:25 ESV

The sounds of a fight continue to echo throughout the forest valley as Yami and Peter make their way through. The duo follows the sounds of the awaiting battle and with each earsplitting noise, Yami fears for Joey's safety and he wonders where the others could be. " _Please, hang on guys. I'm coming"_.

The duo continues to move along, using the sounds coming from the battle as their guide. The haunting sounds of the battle seem to flow through the trees, like a river that promises to bring the weary traveler to civilization; but instead of giving out comfort, the analogy only serves to add to Yami's growing nerves. With each sound that Yami hears, it only adds to his increasing paranoid imagination of what he will see once he reaches the source.

" _ **It sounds pretty bad, don't you think Yami?**_ " taunts the dark voice after being silent for so long. Hearing the voice once more and feeling the familiar burn of the Seal, nearly causes Yami's feet to waver. But he quickly recovers, not wanting to let the Seal get to him and choosing to ignore the voice. " _ **What do you think we will see once we get there, hmm**_?" continues on the dark voice when Yami doesn't reply, " _ **I wonder what state everyone is in**_?"

With that said, the Seal provides Yami with a terrible scene. The scene opens ups with an image of Joey, struggling to stay upright and battered as he commands his monsters to attack. The next image that Yami sees is Tea lying unconscious on the ground, with both Tristian and Duke equally battered as they try to protect their unconscious friend from an unknown assailant.

The scene that the Seal conjures up in Yami's mind feels like a vision and it proves to be effective in dividing his attention. So much so, that he doesn't even hear Peter call out to him in warning before he trips over an unforgiving root. Landing on the cold merciless ground, that nearly takes the breath out of Yami's chest. "Are you alright?" pants out Peter as he catches up to Yami. Getting up from the ground, Yami shakes his head as he is forced to catch his breath.

Peter goes on to speak to him; but Yami's focus is elsewhere. The vision that the Seal has left in his mind keeps him from focusing on anything else, as the pounding of his heart and the rush of adrenaline cloud his senses. The only thing on his mind is getting to the gang.

SCREEEECH

The unsettling shriek is unnerving as it leaves a trail of goosebumps up and down Yami's body. A moment later, another screech rings through the trees as Yami's mind tries to recall where he had heard the sound before. Another one quickly follows, which leads Yami's mind to replay what happened earlier that day as the images of the Orichalcos Soldiers that had attacked him come to mind. Making Yami's blood run cold as the hairs upon his neck rises; when the scenes play out once more, leaving Yami with a sense of dread. Time seems to stand still for Yami as the pounding of his heart rings in his ears as the screech of the Orichalcos Soldiers rings out once more.

During all of this Peter tries and fails to shake Yami out of his stun state, sensing that the young man must be in some stage of shock.

SMACK

The familiar sensation of pain (coming from his cheek) shocks Yami out of his stupor; as he turns to looks at a remorseful Peter. "I'm sorry Yami," starts off the man, "but you were not answering me and you had this distant look in your eyes. I was starting to worry about you and I couldn't shake you out of it. Forgive me for laying my hand upon you; but, I couldn't wait for you to come around on your own. I need you to be able to focus because your friends need you." Rubbing his still stinging cheek, Yami takes a deep breath to calm down his racing mind. "It's okay," starts off Yami, "there's no need to apolo …."

"JOEY"

The frantic calling of Joey's name cuts Yami's reply short and his body immediately reacts to hearing the distress call. "Wait! Yami!" cries out Peter. But, Yami doesn't hear, knowing the danger that Joey and the gang is facing drives him further towards it. The surge of adrenaline coursing through his body clouds his mind, especially with the addition of the Seal's vision of his friends' state replays in his mind.

After what feels like an eternity, Yami finally sees the tree-line ending in the distance and activates his duel disk with a satisfying beep, and not a moment too soon. Once crossing the threshold, Yami comes to a stop and lets out a gasp at the scene before him.

Just like the vision that the Seal provided. Yami sees Joey struggling to stand with addition of seeing his duel disk out and several of his monsters doing their best to protect their master. Behind Joey is Duke and Tristian as they stand guard over Tea's unconscious form with addition of strangers that Yami doesn't recognize.

An elderly man dress up in what he presumes to be Native American shaman outfit wielding his staff like a sword with a white tiger by his side. And besides Tea, is a little girl with fear and concern upon her face while a white wolf stands protectively in front of both girls; as they are surrounded by several Orichalcos Soldiers.

Seeing the Seal's vision playing out in front of him leaves Yami's blood boiling in anger. Feeling that it's his fault for putting the gang in danger, Yami once again, feels the burn of the Seal as it reacts to Yami's negative emotions. " _ **Well, this doesn't look so good**_ " replies the dark voice in mock concern.

" _No, not good at all_ " thinks Yami.

 _Hi everyone,_

 _I'm sorry for dropping out of existence and leaving y'all high and dry off of the last chapter. I was planning on having this chapter out weeks ago; but after working on the last chapter. I was really struggling with writers block and decided to take a break for a while. But hopefully, now I'm over it and I'm planning on getting back to schedule with the story._

 _Once again, I'm sorry for disappearing on y'all; nonetheless, I hope that this chapter was worth the wait._

 _See y'all in the next chapter,_

 _LadyRaider92_


	33. Joey

_Disclaimer_ : I don't own Yugioh; that is the property of Konami and the creator Kazuki Takahashi. I do own a Bible and my idea for the story.

 **Chapter 29: Joey**

" _Though he may stumble, he will not fall, for the LORD upholds him with his hand._ "

\- Psalm 37:24

The sight that befalls Yami is similar to the vision the Seal had provided; with the addition of seeing several of Joey monsters on the field. Joey's **Flames Swordman** and **Gearfried the Iron Knight** were out and taking on some of the Orichalcos Soldiers. Whereas, Joey's favorite monster, **Red Eyes** , is nowhere to be seen.

" _ **Your friends don't seem to be doing so well**_ " comments the dark voice as Yami continues to watch the gang's struggle. The familiar feel of dark power once more begins to courses through Yami's body as the Seal begins to take over. " _ **Let's teach these creatures a lesson**_ " it adds. "No" says Yami as he shakes his head, "I don't want your help". " _ **Oh? You think that you can defeat them on your own? Scoff. You barely held your own the last time you face these creatures**_ " replies the dark voice.

"I don't care," counters Yami as he continues to struggle against the Seal, "every time you 'help' it only made it worse". " _ **You ungrateful child, did you forget that I help you defeat that worm of a duelist, who had the audacity to make fun of Yugi and to hurt Tea?**_ " With each word spoken, the heat from the Seal grows to reflect the voice's anger as it burn upon Yami's forehead. " _ **Correct me if I'm wrong; but didn't you enjoy having this power? Didn't you enjoy seeing that worm squirm as he plead and beg for his life?**_ "

Yami doesn't respond immediately; a part of him knows that what the voice is saying is true. The guilt and shame once more taunt Yami and the will to fight the influence of the Seal starts to wane. The dark power takes advantage of Yami's weakness and begins to run through Yami's body once more. " _ **Yes, that's it let me take care of everything**_ " says the dark voice sweetly. Yami feels the control slipping away as the power of the Seal flows throughout his body and he starts to embrace it.

"Yami!"

A firm hand lands upon Yami's shoulder as it forces him to turn around to look Peter in the eyes. "Yami, don't listen to it" says Peter sternly with the cross of light upon his forehead. Immediately, Yami feels the influence of the Seal depart and retreats at the sight of Peter. With the sudden withdrawal of the Seal, Yami's knees buckle and Peter catches him. "Thank you" pants out Yami as he catches his breath. Peter doesn't say anything other than to give Yami a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

"Is that all you got," taunts Joey as he struggles to stay upright, "Because, I'm just getting all warm up". "Don't be pushing our luck Joey; we are barley starving them off as is" calls out Tristian. "What? Can't you see I'm just trying to have a 'friendly' conversation with these Duel Monster wannabes" retorts Joey. "Well, your timing could be better Joey" replies Tristian.

"Joey lookout" cries out Chris as another Orichalcos Soldier comes after Joey while he is distracted. Hearing the warning Ironheart quickly dispatches his tiger to intervene. With a quick swipe of its paw the Soldier is knocked out of the way and it flies away irritated that it's sneak attack fail. "Young man, we need you to focus on helping us getting rid of these ungodly creatures" chides Ironheart.

"Sorry, it won't happen again," apologizes Joey sheepishly, "Alright, you hear that you scumbags?" says Joey as he points at a random Soldier. "No more fooling around; so let's see what else I got up my sleeve" pants out Joey with his usual smirk as he draws his next card.

Joey's smirk drops when the card he draws isn't the one he is looking for. " _Crap, this isn't Hermos_." Disappointed, Joey quickly looks at his hand; where a small smile appears on his face _"but maybe I can make this work_. Okay, they don't call me the 'Godfather of Games' ( **1** ) for nothing." "No one really calls you that" interrupts Tristan. " _Shut up Tristian_. Next I summon **Alligator Sword** to the field and then I will equip him with the spell card **Kunai with Chain**." The Duel Monster materializes in front of Joey with the chain already in his grasp as it lets out a roar, eager to battle. "Alright, **Alligator Sword** let use that chain to catch one these ugly mugs."

With that, the monster looks around and sees the one that just tried to attack its master with its back still turn. With a quick toss, the Soldier is quickly captured within the chain's grasp. It struggle to get out of the chain and it lets out a roar of distress, which draws the attention of the other Soldiers, who quickly come to their comrade aide.

"Alright, good job **Alligator Sword**. Now, let's take this thing for a spin?" With a grunt the monster starts to spin its captive around, knocking the other Soldiers away. "Hit the deck!" cries out Joey and immediately everyone ducks as the chain nearly passes over them. With few more spins, **Alligator Sword** decides to bring down the dizzy Soldier with a solid smack to the ground; leaving the Solider with swirls in its eyes as the chain disappears.

Yami chuckles at the scene. Joey never fails to continue to impress him with his the out-of-box thinking. "That was interesting" comments Peter as he takes in the scene. "That's Joey for you" replies Yami with pride for his friend.

"Alright Joey" says Tristian as he proceeds to give the blonde headed teen a noggie. "Hey get off of me" replies Joey in fake annoyance. "That was impressive young man" comments Ironheart as he places a hand upon Joey's shoulder. But the celebration is short lived as the other Soldiers get back off the ground letting out another one of their unearthly screeches.

The monsters quickly rise back up into the air ready to strike once more. "Crap, the guys just don't know when to stop, do they?" replies Tristian. The group once more prepares for another round when a shot rings out.

"I play the spell card **Sword of Reveling Light** "

Author's Note

This is a self-appointed title that Joey gave himself in the _Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light (2004)_


	34. Reunited

_Disclaimer_ : I don't own Yugioh; that is the property of Konami and the creator Kazuki Takahashi. I do own a Bible and my idea for the story.

 **Chapter 30: Reunited**

" _Whoever covers an offense seeks love, but he who repeats a matter separates close friends._ " – Proverbs 17:9 ESV.

"I play the spell card **Swords of Reveling Light** "

Immediately, dark clouds appear in the sky and a swarm of lights, in the form of swords, rain down embedding themselves unto the ground; caging the remaining Orichalcos Soldiers where they stand. The monsters roar out there frustrations and fruitlessly struggle to get out from their restraints.

Before Yami can do anything else. Peter steps forward, with the Cross of Light burning brightly upon his forehead, "In the Name of Jesus Christ of Nazareth, I command thee unclean spirits to depart from us and this place." With the command given the swords of light morph into crosses of light; covering the area in a blinding white light. The Orichalcos Soldiers let out their unearthly screeches and once the light recedes; all that remains of the creatures is the piles of ashes left behind.

"What the heck was that?" questions a confused Tristan. "I don't know" replies an equally confused Joey as his mind tries to process what just happened. "Wait a minute," says Joey as his mind recalls the familiar spell card being played, "could it be?" With a hopeful expression upon his face, Joey turns around and immediately tears of joy start to form at the edges of his eyes. "Hey look its Yami" declares Joey, when he sees the familiar star-shape hair teen standing among the tree-line. Everyone turns around at Joey's declaration as shouts of joy ring out from them.

At once both Joey and Tristian promptly take off, racing towards the tree-line. "HEY YAMI, you're okay." Before the two teens even reach Yami, in their excitement, they jump into the air; landing on top of Yami causing them all to fall to the ground. Immediately, the two teens start hugging Yami, as the questions start to pour out from them.

"Where have you been?"

"We been looking everywhere for you."

"Did you see what I did with those ugly mugs?"

Both friends continue their questioning, as they take turns hugging Yami dramatically. Not giving Yami the time to answer their multitude of questions. Duke soon catches up with the group with the usual smirk across his face, "Glad to see that you're alright." "Me too" grunts out Yami as his face begins to turn blue from the lack of oxygen "can't breathe". Realizing their error, the dramatic duo lets go of Yami. "Sorry Yami, I guess we got a little bit carried away" says Joey sheepishly. "That's alright, I'm just glad to have made it in time" chokes out Yami as the color comes back to his face.

"Glad to see that your friends are alright" chimes in Peter. "EGH" cries out Joey in surprise, "Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there. My name is Joseph Wheeler, but you can call me Joey" says the blonde teen as he gets up from the ground and proceeds to give his hand to Peter. "May Jehovah add ( **1** ), such an interesting name for you young man. I must say that was very impressive in how you dealt with the … how did you call them? 'Duel Monster wannabes'?"

And with that, Joey was won over. Finding the stranger liking his strategy sent him into an animated tirade about how great of a duelist that he is, with the mention of his self-proclaim title once more. "More like 'The Gambler of Games'" interrupts Tristian as he puts Joey into a head-lock, "you run mostly on luck to win your duels and it's amazing that you managed to survive this long". "Hey, I do have skills," replies Joey as he manages to get out of Tristian's hold, "In case you forgot, I was able to hold my own in the semi-finals in both Duel Monster Kingdom and Battle City tournaments".

"Who is this man?" whispers Duke while Joey and Tristian continue on with their argument totally ignoring Peter, who watch on with a hint of amusement and nostalgia in his eyes. "Oh um, this is Peter. He found me after I got myself out of the river and took care of me" answered Yami.

Satisfied with Yami's answer, Duke moves to introduce himself to Peter. "Hi I'm Duke Devlin, owner and inventor of the _Dungeon Dice Monsters_ game. Thank you for looking after Yami for us" says Duke as he shakes hands with Peter. "Your welcome young man' replies Peter humbly. "Uh, are they always like this" questions Peter as Joey and Tristian's argument turns into a wrestling match. "Pretty much" replies Yami as he too watches the pair with a hint of a smile upon his face. Seeing Joey and Tristian acting like always brings back a since of normalcy towards Yami, that he hasn't felt in a long time.

"TEA!"

The shout gets everyone's attention as Tea is finally awake; sitting upright with her hand upon her forehead. "Tea" whispers Yami, feeling a sense of relief, at seeing her finally awake. "Ugh, my head" says the blue-eyed teen. "Tea, I'm so glad that you're alright" says Chris as she gives Tea a hug that nearly knocks them both unto the ground. Not wanting to be left out and following her person's lead, Sky also joins in by licking Tea in the face.

"Okay, okay; I'm glad to be awake too" grunts out the blue-eyed girl. "What happened?" questions Tea as she notices they are no longer in danger. "Why don't you just turn around and see for yourself?" teases Joey. Confused, Tea turns around as her eyes widen at the sight of Yami.

"Yami!?" Quickly getting up from the ground Tea immediately heads over to Yami and embraces him in a crushing hug. Yami stiffens at the contact; but the moment passes as he returns the embrace. "I'm so glad that you're alright," replies Tea, "don't you know how worried we all were when you didn't jump off the train?" she lightly scolds him as the hug becomes desperate; hoping to convoying her worries and fears towards Yami.

Hearing her speak her fears, weighs heavily on Yami; the guilt for what he has put them through since his duel with Rafael resurfaces as the tears in his eyes start to form. "I'm so sorry" whispers Yami. Not quite sure if she heard him right, Tea's loosens her grip to get a better look at Yami. With tears pouring down his face, the look of shame and regret once more cover his features. "What did you just say?" says Tea gently.

"I'm sorry" repeats Yami, "for putting you all through this. For putting you all in danger; for losing Yugi" Tea's grip on Yami tightens at the mention of Yugi's name. His loss still hurts her, and with a quick glance she can see that the others hold the same pain. "Yami-" before Tea could speak further; Joey quickly grabs Yami's shoulders and turns him around to face him. "We are at this again?" questions an irritated Joey. "Yami you need to quit blaming yourself. We don't blame you, for Yugi's loss."

"WAS IT YOUR HANDS THAT PLAYED THAT CARD? WAS IT YOU WHO IGNORED YUGI'S PLEAS TO NOT PLAY IT?" questions Yami angrily. Joey doesn't flinch at Yami's outburst; he instead continues to stare at him. "I promised Yugi, that I wouldn't play _**that**_ card; but yet, when it came down to it. I disregarded Yugi; I disregarded his pleas and fought with him when he tried to stop me from playing it."

Yami pauses as the emotions that he has been hiding from the gang finally break through. "In that moment, I didn't care about anything else other than winning the duel at all cost; despite the fact that I knew that playing the Seal was wrong. Knowing this, how can you still not blame me for Yugi's loss?"

With the question hanging in the air; Yami's nerves start to grow, when no one immediately responds to his question. The tension in the air surrounding Yami becomes thick as he anticipates what their responses would be. After the tension becomes too much, Joey finally speaks.

"It does stink that we lost Yugi to the Orichalcos and it is because of what you did that makes it even harder to swallow." A whimper escapes Yami when Joey says this. With his worst fears realized, Yami's tears now flow even harder now. "Despite all of that Yami, it still was Yugi's choice to be taken by the Orichalcos and I can't fault you for his choice. He saw the bigger picture and he placed his trust in you to stop Dartz and that is why we are still here with you."

Encouraged by Joey's words, Yami finally looks up to see the look of forgiveness and determination in Joey's gaze. "He's right Yami," interjects Tristian as he places one of his hands upon Yami's shoulder, "It's like Joey said, it was Yugi's choice to intervene and that is what he did. He still trusts you and so do we". "Yami," Tea places her hand upon Yami's other shoulder, "Yugi would never stand by and not do something if he knew that anyone of us was in trouble and even though it hurts to not have Yugi here. It's more painful to see you continue to blame yourself and distance yourself from us. Even when we know that you're hurting just as much as we are."

Yami lets their words sink in for a moment as their forgiveness and concern weighs on him. With a nod, Yami accepts what they have said and is therefore enveloped in a group hug.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

Dartz is in the middle of another trace as he once more stares at the god cards. His concertation is lost when a sudden pain enters his chest, causing him to fall to his knees as sweat develops upon his brow. "What is this?" pants out Dartz. For a moment, nothing happens as Dartz endures the pain in his chest. Subsequently, unearthly screeches ring out among the chamber as the spirits of the defeated Orichalcos Soldiers appear, flying all over the room.

Confusion covers Dartz's face as he listens to the wails of his fallen soldiers. Not understanding how so many of his soldiers have fallen weighs on his mind. "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? ANSWER ME!" Unearthly wails is the only reply that Dartz receives. After what seems like an eternity, the Seal appears on the floor in front of the shrine, the light begins to pulse (like a heartbeat) beckoning the spirits to enter it.

As the last Soldier disappears, the pain in Dartz's chest subsides and he is finally able to stand. The look of confusion still upon his face, Dartz takes a moment to process what just happened. Collecting himself, Dartz turns around to face the shrine once more. "Oh great and might Orichalcos. Your faithful servant is at a loss of understanding of what has occurred. Please allow me to know how your soldiers were defeated." At the end of his prayer, a familiar looking ball of light appears and once more expands to show a hodgepodge of collected memories of the Orichalcos Soldiers. "Stop the memory!" comes the command.

The memory on screen shows the Soldiers looking into the distance to see two figures among the tree-line. "What!? That is impossible, that man shouldn't be here!( **2** )" exclaims Dartz. "Last time I saw this man, he was hanging upside down on a cross in Rome." Not knowing exactly how to take this new information, Dartz starts to pace back and forth in front of the paused memory. "Well this is certainly the most unexpected turn of events. But no matter, this new development will not deter me from obtaining my goal; now that I'm closer than ever before."

Dartz dismisses the memory and walks away from the shrine. Once gone, the familiar figure comes out from the shadows once more and walks up towards the shrine as the memory of Peter's appearance appears once more. The figure holds the appearance of being disgusted and angered at Peter's appearance.

 _Well, that concludes this chapter. I'm sorry for not getting this chapter out sooner. I really struggled with writer's block (and I also kinda got bitten by the Marvel fandom bug)._

 _I hope this chapter was worth the wait._

 _Also, it's been almost a year since I first started this story. It was this time last year that I finally took the leap of faith and started writing this story (that I've been sitting on for quite some time but didn't have the courage to write it down) and it's been a blessing experience ever since._

 _I want to thank everyone whose been giving this story a chance, for being patient with me in between updating the story, and for those whose comments show their excitement and interest in the story. Your words encourage me to continue to work on it and to do my best at making this a worth-while read (despite not having any formal professional training in writing)._

 _See y'all in the next chapter._

 **Author's Note(s)**

I look up what Joey's name means in Hebrew and this is where I got it from: baby-names/n-ame/joseph

Since Dartz has lived for the last 10,000 years. I figured he would have mostly likely have seen the early rise of Christianity, so I've decided to include this into the story.


	35. Special Announcement

Special Announcement

Hi guys, I'm sorry for not updating the story for such a long time. I've basically took a big break from the story and now I'm getting back into it.

But while I was on this break, I've been thinking about the book in general. I feel like chapters 1-13 could be a book one; chapters 14-30 could be book number two and the following chapters (once I get them written down) could be book number three. So, with that thought I'm going to put up a poll on my Fanfiction Home page asking for y'alls opinions: Should the book be broken up into different books or stay in one big book?

For clarification, I will not delete the original book (regardless if the majority vote is for the book to be split up). If there are any questions or if I'm not being clear feel free to PM and I will do my best to answer any questions y'all may have for the story. I will keep the poll open for a while. So everyone will have a chance to vote.

Thank You

LadyRaider92


End file.
